The Girl Who Got Away
by amethystsea
Summary: Deadliest CAtch. First of the 'Girl Who. . .' trilogy. The Hillstrand brothers meet up with the long, lost siren of their youth.
1. Chapter 1

_I can't help comparing the Time Bandit crew to Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. Lead by 'Peter Pan' Johnathan Hillstrand. As Andy said in their book, 'His role in the family is to never grow old'. Wendy in the Peter Pan tale was brought to Neverland by Peter as a mother for his Lost Boys. I decided my Time Bandit 'Wendy' would not a mother figure, but a female peer just as independent, wild, and tough as anyone on the boat, bringing some alpha female vibe to the mix. So enter one Samantha Sioux Moreau Blackhawk. Part Sioux, part Creole, full-blooded bad-ass, fully-growed woman. I hope you enjoy meeting her. . .I did._

_Oh, and IrishCaptain, listening and singing along to Adele '21' and Meatloaf's 'Hang Cool Teddy Bear' CD's helped inspire the creative juices for this tale, so I give you all props, and hope you don't take offense in my using song lyrics to punctuate the end of each chapter._

_Sioux_

After stomping down the dock, she found a sorry excuse for a cab and was now sitting in said cramped, cold, smelly, crowded 'cab' steaming. No, she was beyond steaming, heading for nuclear melt-down, perfectly capable going 'scorched earth' all over Dutch Harbor. Who did that 'Crab Wizard' Colburn rat- bastard think he was? He wasn't the first, excited by the resume and references for one 'Sam' Moreau, work out a deal with her rep, return a signed contract and round trip plane ticket. And when meeting face-to-face with said 'Sam' sputter some shit about a big mistake and try to weasel out of the contract. Samantha was her given name she never used. 'Sam' is what she went by in her fishing career. She only shared in her sacred middle name 'Sioux' with a close and trusted few. Well, he can kiss my ass _and_ pay me my full share for the season Sioux fumed. 'I am waay too old for this shit'.

Before she left Colburn's precious Wizard she had bullied him into giving her a bunk for the night where she stowed her gear. Alaskan Crabbers. They were all a bunch of drunk-ass cowboys, all hat with crabs for cattle, who thought their precious little broke dicks would shrivel up and fall off if they had a woman on their 'he-man-wimmen-haters-club' boats. Why did she even entertain the notion of working with them? Oh yeah, she had been trying to get as far away from her ex as possible and the Bering Sea seemed just the ticket. She figured a cold, grey bitch of a hungry sea ready to kill you just 'cause she could, ought to wash the taste of Louis-Philippe out her spirit. Damn! She needed a drink and fast. The lights of the Grand Aleutian Hotel beckoned up ahead she and told the driver to let her off much to the chagrin of the rowdy fisherman who shared her ride. As their cat-calls and lewd 'mmmwaaahs' sucking kisses faded in the wind, she wrapped her scarf tighter, ducked her head into the wind, and stalked off.

Once inside it took just a moment to determine the action was happening in the Sports Bar and she waded into the fray. She pushed her way through the usual 'gettin' ready to go crabbin' suspects; drunk crabbers cussin', hooting, dancing with each other for God's sake, and some totally tore-up fool belting out 'Born on the Bayou'. Sioux hated Creedence Clearwater Revival. Those songs brought back too many memories of cheap beer drunks, hurling, groping, good 'ol boy parties from her miserable youth. Mixed in were some Hollywood looking types taking about chase bats and storylines, a few 20 – 30something ladies, but the crowd as expected, was predominately made up of stupid-drunk bellowing crabbers. Sioux made to an empty stool at the bar shrugged off her jacket, watch cap, and scarf, placed them on the stool and shook out her mane of jet black hair. She ignored more than a few drunken leers, ordered a double shot of vodka, downed it and headed to the Karaoke booth.

She loved to sing and had been urged more than once to do it professionally, but singing was her expression not her profession. . .that would make the raw joy of rockin' well, work. After flipping through the song book, she made her selection and took the microphone offered by the M.C. who leered 'What's your name honey?' 'What'd you care' she snarled. 'Just play the damn song'. Sioux was steaming. Fucking macho captains and their B.S. reindeer games. 'Hey ladies I don't know 'bout you but I really need to beat off some 'bad asshole man' juju. Anybody else? A cheer rose. 'Alright! Then let's get busy.' As the first distinctive piano notes screamed out of the bar's speakers Sioux was surrounded by a group of fist pumping, screaming ladies singing back up as Sioux, belted out Adele's 'Rolling in the Deep'. The guys melted back off the tiny dance floor and (wisely) let the ladies freak and do their primal female thang. That's when the Time Bandit bro's rolled in.

_Andy _

Andy slowed up as they approached the bar and said 'Whoa John, you betta gird your loins dude, the women look like they're wild tonight.' and let out a rebel yell. Johnathan ignored him and headed straight for the bar, threw some jerk's gear off a stool, bellied up, and in short order, a double Crown Royal appeared in front of him. He barely looked up and mumbled 'Thanks Crystal, keep 'em comin'. The long suffering barmaid gave him a knowing look and sighed 'Shit, it's gonna be one of those nights'. Johnathan knocked back his drink in one quick, thirsty draw and stared glumly into his empty glass. 'Here we go again' Andy thought as he watched his brother do what he had been doing too much of lately, isolating and drinkin' heavy. Real heavy.

Sioux and the other women ended the song with hoots and high fives and she made her way back to the bar. Andy's eyes followed her. There was something about that woman. It wasn't that she sang and danced like a force of nature, but there was something about the sinewy, confident walk and the heavy veil of jet black hair swaying across strong slim shoulders that tugged at his memory. An old memory. She glanced at him and kept walking. Andy felt his heart leap as emerald green eyes, glowing hot like metal on the edge of a knife, fix on him then slide away. He took off after her.

Though stone-cold sober, Andy could not believe his eyes. Sioux. The siren of his childhood. That tall, slim girl with a pirate's smile, and deep emerald eyes that could stop you in your tracks with a glare, or wash over you like a warm, gentle wave. This is crazy he thought. It was her. Here she was close to 40 years later and yet he could see with his own eyes the remnants of the pubescent child-woman in her face, body and eyes. He tried in vain to steady himself. 'Lord help me those eyes' he thought. God, she had to be in her early 50's, yet her body, clad in a tight, well filled out v-neck long sleeved sweater, tucked into skin tight black jeans that disappeared into a pair of red python snake skin cowboy boots was smokin' hot. And that face. Her honey colored skin was unlined, flawless and taunt. The child-woman had matured into her face, which had been just a hair too sharp edged; with high chiseled cheek bones and a nose that was way too proud and strong to be considered beautiful in comparison to the round face, button nose, dimpled blond Scandinavian girls that reigned in Homer. Her skin was still the color of warm honey. He remembered she swore she tanned real injin red in the summer but he never got to see that. He felt blood rushing to his face and other parts in his jeans, as a boyhood memory of longing to lick her long, swan-like neck; knowing she would taste like a honey Creamsicle leaped to his mind. At nine years old he worshiped her. Would have gladly died for her. Yet it was Johnathan who was her favored one. And then another feeling from that time stabbed him . . . hot, gut churning jealousy. It was the only time in his life that he really and truly hated his brother.

_Sioux_

'What the hell!' Sioux yelled as she bent over and swept her jacket, hat and scarf off the floor and glared at the broad leather clad back that was sitting on her stool with five empty shot glasses in front of him. When the rude mofo ignored her, she was about to give him a hard shove when a hand grabbed her other arm. Sioux rounded, ready to swing, but just in time glared straight into a pair of laughing blue eyes set in the face of a good lookin' hunk of an asshole. Andy stepped back with his hands up in surrender and said in a mock little boy voice 'Spare me My Queen'. Sioux 's mouth dropped. 'My Queen?' No one had called her that since she was 12 and had enlisted two scabby little boys as her personal guard of warrior-braves in what turned out to be her last winter in Homer. The last precious winter that tolled the death of her childhood. Her own voice sounded strange as she whispered 'Blue Fox?'

_Johnathan _

When he hit the bar he was in a foul mood. Three of his West Coast go-to honeys had blown him off. One was gettin' married to some L.A. used car mogul, Regina in Vegas cussed him out and said if she ever saw him again she was gonna cut his bitch-ass. Technically he had blown off Gloria who was so excited about her first real hard-core porn gig where she was playing an Amish girl kidnapped by an outlaw motorcycle gang. He was no prude, and certainly not one to judge, but coming in for sloppy fifteenths just wasn't a turn-on. He and Scotty were going through another 'you're either on the boat or off the boat' hassle and were barely speaking. He couldn't remember the last time he had more than two days off in a row since opilio season ended last February. Since then his life had been a blur of jumping on and off planes touring with Andy and Sig, media appearances, and charity events. Yeah, get me he thought, 'Mr. Bering Sea Bad Ass T.V. Star'. And with the start of Red Crab season only days away the vicious cycle was about to start again.

He took another long drag off his 50th -something Winston of the day, knocked back his third shot, then banged the empty glass on the bar to signal another had best appear with a quickness. And it did. Fuck me he thought as his mood continued to sink. I'm old, tired, and my nerves are shot, I drink and smoke way too much and Mom says she done praying for me. That if I wanted to go before my time, like Dad, it's in God's hands. Shit, even chasing tail was getting old. Living in hotels around the world was getting even older. But what worried him the most. . .no come on you chicken-shit weenie, what terrifies you the most is what you're feeling right here, right now. Nothing. No excitement at the thought of taking the boys out to pitch another battle with the Bering Sea on the hunt for King Crab. No prickly, tingling over his skin in anticipation of taking the wheel of his beloved Time Bandit, feel the power of her thrusting engines under his feet and the rush of powering through waves the height of tall buildings. Yeah baby! Right. The thought of leaping tall buildings in a single bound of the Time Bandits twin 425 _horsepower_ Cummins engines wasn't doing it for him tonight. Superman has left the building DC fans. Shit. Maybe if he got drunk enough, quick enough, some fool would look at him side-ways and he could kick some ass. It had been known to do the trick in the past. The past. That was the rub. There was just too much of it, too much sucked, and there probably wasn't much future to come. Jeez, I miss Phil. He tried to give himself a mental pull-up. 'Get a grip Hillstrand before you start bawling in your whiskey.' He sensed it was getting crowded around his solitary spot. Most people knew to give him wide berth when he was quiet and focused on empty glass after empty glass.

'What the hell?' Great he thought. Now some pissed off bitch was invading his pity party. He ignored her. Then he heard Andy say 'Spare me My Queen'. 'My Queen?' He hadn't heard Andy use that title for any chick since they were kids the winter they had been transported into the maelstrom, world of one. . . He turned, looked up at the pissed off bitch. His breath hitched, his heart pounded, and a strong, slim arm captured him.

_Sioux _

She sensed the big leathered asshole next to her turn and stare up at her. She felt herself sinking into an out-of-body experience as she stared into the warm, dark eyes still soft and vulnerable around the edges, of her sweet boy from idyllic time, set in the face of a ruggedly handsome man.

'Little Bear? Take me Lord I'm ready to go' she whispered hoarsely as she clutched the two tightly. Her left arm hugged Andy's broad shoulder and her right arm pressed Johnathan to her hollow of her neck and as a overpowering feeling of sweet affection flooded over her, she kissed the top of his head. He pulled back and gave her one of his old mischievous grins.

'See, I told you so.'

'Told me what so?'

Johnathan looked down at her cleavage, quickly kissed the luscious mound, and grinned back up to her startled eyes.

'Told you not to worry. . .told you one day you'd grow a real nice pair of boobies.'

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship* bare<br>See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<em>

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<p>

Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Making a home down there  
>As mine sure won't be shared<p>

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>The scars of your love remind me of us<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>But you played it with a beating<p>

Throw your soul through every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<p>

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>It all, it all, it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<p>

You could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<p>

But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat.<p>

_**"Rolling**__**In**__**The**__**Deep"**__**Adele**__**21**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sioux _

Sioux's world was in a crazy spin as she found herself laughing like a loon, lifted off her feet, tossed and swung round from brother to brother, sputtering and begging to be put down. Finally she commanded, 'Get off me you two galoots and let me get a good look at you.' Johnathan set her on her feet and stood next to Andy. Andy saluted. 'Ready for inspection My Queen'. They crossed their arms over manly chests and gave her their best tough-guy pose.

Sioux was tall for a woman at 5'9 1/2" and was used to looking down on men who called themselves 6 foot, but both the Hillstrand brothers towered over her, with long strong legs firmly supporting muscled frames. Andy still favored his Mom with light hair, and blue eyes. He was clean shaven with hair a little shaggy down his strong neck. Johnathan had the look of his Dad with piercing black eyes, and strong brow. He was sporting a mustache/goatee her Latin crews called a 'candado'. Under a backwards turned cap, flowed a biker mullet that on him looked badass, not dated and both notable biceps featured some impressive ink. Her scabby little boys had grown into to ruggedly handsome men. Both of them real-deal male with not a hint of metrosexual affectation. Didn't look like they had spent a day of their lives in some office cubicle she thought. The sea and hard work had marked their faces, bodies, and spirits. They were fisherman alright. Just like their Dad.

She beamed a proud smile and said. 'My little warriors Blue Fox and Little Bear, gown to heap-big, badass men. You make my heart soar like an eagle. I never thought your crazy little asses would make to puberty.'

Andy hooted. 'It was touch and go there for a long time.'

Johnathan added. 'Hell, it's still is touch and go!' And they laughed, grabbed, and swung Sioux around some more.

Andy 

Unfortunately the uproarious reunion of Sioux and the Hillstrand brothers was cut short.

'Figured it wouldn't take long for you figure out how to whore yourself onto another boat.' Keith Colburn snarled at Sioux.

Before Johnathan or Andy could react, Sioux swirled, snatched Keith by the shirt collar, slammed his head on the bar, wrenched his right arm up behind his back, just centimeters to breaking. Out of nowhere the tip of a wicked knife appeared pressed to Keith's throat. She leaned in close to his face that was smashed next to Johnathan's empty glasses. Johnathan and Andy moved in close behind Sioux, so that from a distance it looked like a cozy group closely examining something on the bar counter. Sioux leaned in even closer and whispered in Keith's ear. 'You ever in this life, or the next, call me a whore or anything else again, and I will break your arm off, beat you half to death with it, then cut your heart out and make you look at it. Got it asshole?'

Before Keith could take a ragged breath to reply, Johnathan leaned in close, and whispered 'Keith, you know I don't like your ass, but hear me good. Trust and believe that was not a threat, but a fact she can back up. This is one lady you really don't want to fuck with. Now, you have obviously have got yourself on her bad side, and if I was you I would do everything in my power to make reeeal nice. Right here, right now.' He looked up at Sioux and said in a very calm voice 'Now Sioux, let the man go O.K.?'

Sioux said with a exaggerated pout 'But he hurt my feelings.'

Andy smiled. 'And I'm sure he's really sorry about that. Come on Sioux, let him go. He ain't worth it' Sioux shrugged, released Keith and as if by magic the wicked knife disappeared. Keith stood up, rubbed is arm and slowly backed out of Sioux's reach.

Keith croaked. 'She said her name was Sam, why'd you call you Sue?'

Andy's grin was wide and smug. 'Not Sue, as in Sweet Sue, Keith. . . . Sioux. As the Great Sioux Nation that kicked General Custer's ass, Sioux.'

Keith dared a look into Sioux's cold green eyes and gulped and couldn't hide the note of pleading in his voice. 'Ah, I'm real sorry. I was out of line. No offense. I mean we got off on the wrong foot and . . .'

Sioux cut him off and snarled 'I'll be gettin' my gear off your lame-ass boat later and nothing had better be touched. . .hear me?' '

'Yeah, sure no problem, have a nice night.' Keith said as he ducked his head, and headed off into the crowd.

Johnathan was confused 'What gear? And why is it on the Wizard?'

'Cause I was _supposed_ to be the new engineer / cook on his piece of shit boat'

Johnathan and Andy let out one of their patented psychotic (not funny) laughs. Johnathan beckoned the barmaid. 'Another round.' and settled Sioux onto the barstool and chuckled 'Sioux you never cease to amaze, and you have no idea how badly we want to hear this story!'

As Sioux recounted the story of her brief, less-than-lovely meeting with Keith Colburn she noticed some dudes had gathered around their little group at the bar. She paused, squinted her eyes in warning, and checked them out. Andy noticed the tensing of her body, the change in her energy, and whispered soothingly. 'It's O.K. They're friends.' and wondered why she was so skittish, in a dangerous kinda way.

You better pray she took her morning medication  
>Or you might have to pick her up at the police station<br>Coz if there's trouble in this town, you know she's gonna find it  
>She's like the devil in a short skirt but I don't mind it<br>Everybody thinks I'm crazy, but they don't even know

She's kinda like a rose  
>She'll cut you on the your thumb<br>She'll kick you when you're low  
>And fuck you when she's done<br>The bitch is like a rose  
>And let me tell you son<br>That every time you think you've got control  
>Sh-sh-she got it<p>

Maybe I'm a victim of infatuation  
>You know that hot-blooded girl's got my inspiration<br>Yeah it doesn't really matter that she isn't 21  
>Coz she's always backstage when the band gets done<br>Everybody thinks I'm crazy, but they don't even know

She's kinda like a rose  
>She'll cut you on the your thumb<br>She'll kick you when you're low  
>And fuck you when she's done<br>The bitch is like a rose  
>And let me tell you son<br>That every time you think you've got control  
>Sh-sh-she got it<p>

She got jagged edges and a dirty mouth  
>(What a lady)<br>She got everything that I don't wanna live without  
>She's kinda like a rose<br>She's kinda like a rose

She's kinda like a rose  
>And you might wanna run<br>Coz even when she's cold  
>She's burnin like the sun<br>The bitch is like a rose  
>And smokin like a gun<br>Don't care if you don't like her  
>I love her<br>I love her  
>She's kinda like a rose<p>

She's kinda like a rose  
>She'll cut you on the your thumb<br>She'll kick you when you're low  
>And fuck you when she's done<br>The bitch is like a rose  
>And let me tell you son<br>That every time you think you've got control  
>Every time you think you've got control<br>Sh-sh-she got it

"Like A Rose" Meatloaf

_Saw an interview with Johnathan and Andy about music they liked and Andy said he played Buckcherry's 'Crazy Bitch' every morning one season. I say Meatloaf's (and my) bitch of a rose is crazier._


	3. Chapter 3

The Crew

The crew of the Time Bandit had finished the last of the chores of the day and had gotten tired of waiting for Andy to return from dropping a surly and insistent Johnathan off at the Grand Aleutian, so they had decided to hail a 'cab' and were lucky to find one not occupied by any Time Bandit haters. They were just in time to witness the little drama at the other end of the bar play out, and were amazed the woman with Andy and Johnathan could move like a ninja assassin, taking Keith down with amazing speed and stealth. Their captains looked like they were in no danger from her, so they waited to get their drinks before making their way over to the group.

Mike, from a safe distance, spoke first to Sioux 'Hey, I'm Mike, and I am not worthy. That was totally bad-ass how you took Keith down! Where did you learn how to move like that?'

Andy raised an eyebrow and gave the all the 'Captain look'. 'I was hoping that little set-to would go unnoticed. Got me?'

Johnathan raised his shot glass. 'Guys, some of you've heard some of the stories from back-in-the-day, and thought it was bullshit. No you know it weren't. Meet Sioux. Sioux, meet the Bad Boys of the Bering Sea, the crew of our boat, the Time Bandit; Mike Fourtner, Eddie Uwekoolani Jr, Josh Harris. . . He put his arm around Scott 'And Scott here is. . .'

'Yours. But give me a minute here.' Sioux cut him off

She rounded on Andy. 'Your what? I figured ya'll were fishermen, but you two own a boat?'

Andy purred slow and cool. 'Yeaaah baby.'

Johnathan chortled 'And one that just happens to be in desperate need of an engineer/cook. Sioux, you would be helping me out of a bad fix if you would take the gig.' He was so happy, he couldn't help himself, he crab-jigged. Andy wiggled his eyebrows and the eyes of the crew bugged.

When Johnathan blurted out he was offering the chick a job, Eddie looked pissed.

He glared at Andy. 'What the fuck is he talkin' about?

'You heard me' Johnathan said as he pulled Sioux into a side-hug. 'I said meet Sioux, our new engineer / cook. That is if she'll have us.' And gave Sioux a searching look.

Sioux held up a hand. 'Sure I'll sign up but things are moving pretty fast here. My head is spinning.'

Eddie drawled 'Your head is spinning? I ain't even drunk yet and I'm having a fuckin' out-of-body experience!'

He gave the captains a steely stare. 'You mofos cannot be serious'.

Andy and Johnathan trumped Eddie's stare with one that was gunslinger chilling. Andy's voice had a steely edge. 'We're 'bout as serious as it gets. You got a problem with that?'

Eddie decided now was not the time to take the brothers on. He knew how mercurial and capricious they could be, and most likely time would be on his side.

He drawled. 'Ah, hell no dude. There's always some shit jumpin' off on this fuckin' boat.'

He downed his duck-fart and braced himself for the latest Hillstrand buck-crazy scheme to unfold.

Sioux

Sioux rolled her eyes at Johnathan, turned and ordered another double. She let Johnathan and Andy deal with their crew while she focused on her drink and her thoughts. When the crew rolled up and she determined they posed no danger, she took some 'spirit-shots' and recorded them in her photographic memory bank for later review. When she was a very little girl moving to a different town every few months or even weeks, with her Dad her 'gift' helped her to avoid a lot of bad people. Her Dad knew she had the gift, he never doubted her impressions of people, and took serious note anyone who made Sioux uncomfortable. She called her ability 'taking spirit pictures' after her Lakota granny told her what she had been doing was 'reading eyes' and that it was a great talent The Great Spirit gifted only a precious few. Taking 'spirit-shots' wasn't always fun and games. She had glimpsed sprits that were benign, distressed, disturbed, and sometimes evil. Her psychic ability to 'read eyes' also allowed her to see kindness, hurt, anger, love, envy, jealously, and to react quickly to any hint of danger.

As she sipped her drink she flipped through her psychic snapshots of the crew of the Time Bandit.

Snap. Mike. Big, fair-haired dude. At least 6'6". Early 30's. Big expressive eyes. Open, eager face. Gentle giant. Loyal. Solid. Like him.

Snap. Eddie. Hawaiian-mixed. 40's. Old school misogynist. Sardonic. Doesn't like me. Or don't like women out of their 'place'? Watch that one.

Snap. Scott. Takes after the mother in coloring and size. Slim, lean 5'9". 20's. Guarded eyes. Insecure. Plays it off by fronting super-cool. We need to talk.

Snap Josh. Strong features. Sinewy, 5'11". 20's. Cute. Cocky. Asian cast to big dark eyes and long lashes. Something sad and worried around those eyes.

Her psychic snapshots review completed. Sioux turned back to the arguing crew. She cleared her throat loudly to get their attention and announced.

'Johnathan and Andy I'd gladly sign up with the two of you to storm the gates of hell. I'll have your boat mauling that bitch of a Bering Sea like a tiger.' She looked each of the crew in the eye and continued.

'The question is guys, why on God's green earth would I saddle myself slaving in a cramped galley creating such signature gastronomic delights such as Coq au Vin Le, Grand Aïoli, shrimp etoffe, and cherry cheesecake, _plus_ boat-wenching for the likes of the rest of you fools? Discuss among yourselves.' And she turned back to her drink.

Mike's mouth filled with saliva so fast he could barely speak. 'Ah excuse me ma'am . I've know what shrimp etoffe is, had it in New Orleans, and it's great. But what's Le Grand Aioli?

Sioux turned, arched a eyebrow and purred.

'It's a French Provencal dish, cod and vegetables with garlic mayonnaise. And its' definitely NOT ma'am. . .call me Sioux.' She smugly knew he was just trying to be urbane, and that she really had him at cherry cheesecake.

Eddie said sarcastically. 'You saying you're some kinda real-deal chef?'

Sioux gave him a sweet smile. 'That's what my diploma from Le Cordon Bleu _in __Paris_ says.'

Josh grinned big. 'That's cool and all, but I want to hear more about the wenching!'

Sioux drawled. 'Bite me.'

Scott finally found his voice. 'Uh, I'm Scott, are you really Sioux?

Sioux pulled him in, held his face gently with both hands, peered into his eyes, and smiled

'Scott, son of my Johnathan, who knew I would ever live to meet you? I'm so look forward to knowing you baby.' And kissed him on the forehead. Scott blushed beet red, but he smiled shyly at her.

Johnathan

The lady who told him she'd never seen so many angels around anyone before in her life must be right. Just when I'm drowning in black and gloom, up pops the specter of Sioux Nighthawk and life suddenly got interesting again. You just never knew what to expect with Sioux around. When he and Andy would visit her little cabin after school, she always had a plan and they were always up for the game. If they were hungry, which was always, they'd go out to the Spit catch fish, clams, eels, or hunt for squirrels and rabbits to roast over an open fire off the porch of her cabin. Or they would brew up noxious potions and incantations to cast bad luck on their enemies. Bitter cold afternoons there were cookies and hot chocolate savored while listening to her tales of heroic Sioux battles where a fierce warrior Princess figured prominently. There was an also weapon-making, featuring wicked bow and arrows, or war to be waged with whatever group of kids they had beef with.

But the best times were when Andy had some after school club meeting or practice, and it was just him and her. He could tell her anything. She never laughed when one of his many pets died and he cried. Never told him he was stupid or wasn't trying hard enough when he struggled in reading class. Never yelled at him because he had a short attention span and blurted out stuff all the time. Never let him whine too long about being the smallest boy in his class, and told him a man's statue was measured by the valor in his heart, not his height. Never did anything but make him feel special and accepted. Not that she tolerated any of his bullshit. Her rules for little boy conduct were clear, strict, and uncompromising. And then one day she was gone. He cried himself to sleep for a long time, and grieved her loss even longer.

To see her with Scott made his eyes well. Scotty's mother was never around when he was growing up and either was he. Momma Joan and Grandma Jo raised him good, the best they could. But he knew it hadn't been enough. Scotty was still sorting through a lot of resentment. He just hoped Scott loved him more than he hated him. Sioux was good with boys, not that Scott was a boy, he was a grown man with a son of his own. But maybe it wasn't too late for Sioux to work her magic. Hell, she was brilliant with him when he was a boy, maybe she could again work her magic and weave some healing into Scotty's wounds. Hell, he could use some healing his damn self.

Scott

He tried not to be obvious, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Wow, the legendary Sioux in the flesh. He'd heard the tall-tales from his Dad and Uncle Andy for as long as he could remember. They made her sound like some kind of cross between Glenda the Good Witch and Makie Otono-Tachibanna from Blade of the Immortal. He didn't know whether to hug her or run like hell. This trip was gonna be awesome!

Sioux

Shit! So much for best laid plans. Her mission would have to change and change fast. Instead of getting on a boat, faking a tragic accidental death at sea, and collecting another million in insurance payout, she's have to actually ride out a season on the Time Bandit, move on and look to collect another injection of cash on seas brimming with strangers. . . not friends.

I've had nothing but bad luck  
>since the day I saw the cat at my door<br>So I came here to you sweet lady  
>answering your mystical call<p>

Crystal ball on the table  
>showing the future the past<br>Same cat with them evil eyes  
>and I know it was a spell she'd cast<p>

(chorus)  
>She's just a devil woman<br>with evil on her mind  
>Beware the devil woman<br>she's gonna get you  
>She's just a devil woman<br>with evil on her mind  
>Beware the devil woman<br>she's gonna get you from behind

Give me the ring on your finger  
>let me see the lines of your hand<br>I can see me a tall dark stranger  
>giving you what you hadn't planned<p>

I drank the potion she offered me  
>I found myself on the floor<br>Then I looked in those big green eyes  
>and I wondered what I came there for<p>

(chorus)

From behind  
>Stay awake, look out<br>If you're out on a moonlit night  
>be careful of the neighborhood strays<br>Or a lady with long black hair  
>tryin' to win you with her feminine ways<p>

Crystal ball on the table  
>showing the future the past<br>Same cat with them evil eyes  
>you'd better get out of there fast<p>

**Devil ****Woman****-****Cliff ****Richards**


	4. Chapter 4

Sioux 

Colburn would have worked as a mark if for no other reason that she hadn't liked him at first sight, but she and her ex-lover /partner Jean Louis knew captains were wary of female hands, so she had the names of two other boats as backup in Juneau and Kodiak, ready to ring up in the morning. Jean Louis wasn't gonna like it, and would question her decision to delay before scoping out the next mark, but he too could kiss her ass. There was no way she would ever saddle the Hillstrand's with the heart ache of believing she had died on their boat, and that it was in any way their fault. They were nothing like her past marks. Those captains were all about the money they could pull from the sea and didn't give a rat's ass about their crews, especially some chick who didn't understand 'servicing' the captain was part of the deal. She believed a bump in insurance rates was a small consequence to pay for their enmity.

For better or worse, her outcast/outlaw upbringing had formed her identify, and as an adult she knew she rationalized and minimized 'career choice'. A girl had to do what a girl had to do was her motto. Sioux knew her entire life was a fraud pure and simple. . .and necessary. Hell, she wondered if Johnathan and Andy ever questioned how a 12 year old girl lived off the grid, never attended school, and lived by herself in a cabin abandoned by hippies. It was a good thing she was tall and looked older. what kept the authorities at bay were forged emancipation papers, that a friend of her father's had supplied, declared her 16 years old, with a GED, and the means to support herself, duly sanctified by the great state of South Dakota.

Her Dad's given name was Napayshni, Sioux for 'courageous and strong' and he was. But he went by 'Nate' in the white man's world. That winter 'Nate' had signed on a cod fishing boat. He had given her enough money to frugally make due until he returned. He never did. She didn't know he had left instructions to contact her mother's people in New Orleans if anything happened to him.

She would never forget that day. She was baking cookies for her braves for when they showed up after school, when there was a hard knock on the door. Even as she walked to the door she knew it would be bad. No one ever knocked at the front door of the cabin. She never had visitors. Little Bear and Blue Fox just barged in through the back door that opened to the kitchen, talking little boy shit, tussling, and begging for food. At the door was the boy's Momma Joan, Grandma Jo, and some man she had never seen before.

'Sioux' Joan said sadly as they entered. She saw the small cabin was neat and clean with handmade quilts, rugs, and baskets artfully scattered.

'He's gone, isn't he.' Sioux challenged.

'The boat went down with all hands. They're all gone. No survivors. No bodies. I'm so sorry girl.' Grandma Jo told her, as was her way, straight up with no frills.

Sioux asked 'Who's he?'

Joan explained. 'Sioux, he's your Uncle Alcide, your Mamma's brother, come to take you home to her people in New Orleans.'

Sioux had waited for and dreaded this moment her whole life. Her Dad had told her about her Louisiana relatives. They were an old and proud Creole family who wanted better for their golden girl, her Mother, Samantha Moreau. She was the wild child of the family who ran off with a half Sioux shrimp boat deckhand, the love of her young life, and had died giving Sioux her life.

Sioux read Uncle Alcide's eyes, and didn't like what she saw. This one was all about power, control and fixin' the past, her mother's and hers. Sioux knew she had no choice but to go with this man. She asked for a couple of minutes to gather her few meager belongings. When they were all outside the cabin, Sioux her voice husky with tears she refused to shed, spoke the last words she would utter in Alaska for close to forty years.

'Ms Joan, tell the boys why I had to go, and how I was real sorry I couldn't say my goodbyes in person. Please give them these. I was gonna give these to the them for Christmas. They'll know whose is whose. Tell them to be good and strong, and to make you proud.'

Joan looked down at two exquisitely carved wood little figures in her hand. . .a bear and a fox.

Joan was starting to tear up herself. 'They're beautiful. I'll make sure they get them. She pulled Sioux into a tight hug. 'And Sioux, you take care, hear. I'll be praying for you.' Sioux smiled at her sadly, turned and followed Uncle Alcide out to the waiting car.

The smell of burning cookies haunted her nightmares to this day.

_And I never really sleep anymore  
>And I always get those dangerous dreams<br>And I never get a minute of peace  
>And I gotta wonder what it means<br>Maybe it's nothing and I'm under the weather  
>Maybe it's just one of those bugs going round<br>Maybe I'm under a spell and it's magic  
>Maybe there's a witch doctor with an office in town<em>

_Oh is this a blessing or is it a curse?  
>Does it get any better? Can it get any worse?<br>Will it go on forever or is it over tonight?  
>Does it come with the darkness? Does it bring out the light?<br>Is it richer than diamonds or just a little cheaper than spit?  
>(I don't know what it is)<br>I don't know what it is but it just won't quit_

_And there used to be such an easy way of living  
>And there used to be every hope in the world<br>And I used to get everything that I went after  
>But there never used to be this girl, but there never used to be this girl<br>Maybe I'm crazy and I'm losing my senses  
>Maybe I'm possessed by a spirit or such<br>Maybe I'm desperate and I've got no defenses  
>Can you get me a prescription for that one perfect touch?<br>Oh is this a blessing or is it a curse?  
>Does it get any better? Can it get any worse?<br>Will it go on forever or is it over tonight?  
>Does it come with the darkness? Does it bring out the light?<br>It's a stairway to heaven or a subway going down to the pits  
>(Is it some kind of love?)<br>I don't know what it is but it just won't quit_

_There was a time when nothing ever really mattered  
>There was a time when there was nothing I didn't know<br>There was a time when I knew just what I was living for  
>There was a time and the time was so long ago<br>There was a time and the time was so long ago...  
>And I never really sleep anymore<em>

_ It Just Won't Quit – Meatloaf_

_****_**Well, the stage is set. Let me know whether you're 'feeling it' so far. I'm gonna take a few days to sit and muse, and see where Sioux wants to drag my sorry ass next in this yarn. **


	5. Chapter 5

Sioux

Getting people to talk about themselves was a skill she had honed over the years. People remembered having a lively and intimate conversation with her only to realize afterwards they had talked a lot about themselves, their families, jobs, interests, hopes, failures, yet could recall next to nothing about her. It was an asset and necessary in her side-line work. . .running maritime insurance scams. And she was working her skill big time as she 'bonded' with the Time Bandit crew her 'mask' firmly in place.

The group was raucous. They were swapping stories from the off-season, viewing pictures of family and female (ahem) acquaintances or two. Johnathan was telling yet another loud and hilarious story about his summer salmon season. Josh Harris and Scotty were giggling like middle school boys sneaking a peak at Playboy magazine at whatever was on Josh's phone. Eddie, Andy, and Mike were arguing the merits and odds of championships for their respective favorite college football teams. She couldn't remember the last time she had been engulfed and overwhelmed by such a powerful and close bond. How she wished she could be genuine, authentic and truly engage, but she was on a mission, even if it was a delayed mission, so she knew she had to be very careful and keep her guard up. Yet, for the first time in a long time, she felt the pangs of loneliness and otherness that had scarred her spirit, soul, and psyche. And had fashioned the woman she had become, well up out of nowhere like a rogue wave.

Over the years Sioux had dealt with those feelings by imaging them as faint scars she would always carry, so much an accepted part of her being, to be all but invisible. But in a bar in Dutch Harbor Alaska, in the company of the Hillstrands, and their men, the old wounds starting to ooze and throb fresh and painful anew. To her horror, the sharp tingling of panic was starting to swell in her body. Shit. She hadn't had a full-blown panic attack in years, but the familiar sensations in her body indicated as dozy was trying to break through her carefully constructed defenses.

Mike

Andy noticed the Captain's table forming and got Johnathan's attention. 'Bro, we better go bond with our fellow captains and get the season's wager done.'

Johnathan whispered in Sioux's ear. 'I just looove taking their money. Be right back.' He and Andy made their way to a table in the center of the bar that, as the Captains meandered over, the table almost visibly pulsing with the macho of alpha male power.

Sioux asked Scotty. 'What's the usual wager?' Scotty explained with pride the workings of the wager and how his Dad had won the wager four years straight. The crew took great pride in Captain Johnathan's Red Crab fishing prowess and regaled Sioux with stories of victories past.

Sioux was more than eager to get away, process this latest rouge wave of a life event, get her gear off the Wizard, and regroup. So she feigned exhaustion.

'Guys, it's been a long day. Any chance I can get a ride to the Wizard, get my shit, and crash in my bunk?'

Mike who had been watching Sioux, and had noticed a weird tightness developing around her eyes was on it. "No problemo, let me get the keys to the truck from Andy, I'll drive you over to get your gear and get you squared away on the boat.' Sioux gave him her best weary smile. 'My hero.'

Mike was back in a instant, lead her out of the bar, and settled her in the truck like she was his aged, frail Grandmother, for-the-love-of-God. Sioux leaned back in the seat and shut her eyes.

Mike was nervous. 'Are you O.K.? The heat should kick in a sec. Want me to slide your seat back? Is that seat belt too tight? I'm a really good driver, so you don't need to worry. We're a lot to take in all at once. I wouldn't blame you if you were a little bit overwhelmed. Not saying you were or are, just saying dealing with all of us could be. . .' And promptly backed into another truck.

'Oh fuck! Sorry, I didn't mean to cuss, it's just I'm kinda nervous because you're like Hillstrand family and Johnathan said if a single hair on your person was mused in anyway while in my care he would . . .'

Sioux turned and smiled at him. He was really was sweet and she was totally charmed. Time to take his anxiety level down before he raised hers even higher. She unbuckled her seat belt, opened her door, and soothed him. 'Relax baby. Now I'm gonna switch places with you. I'm gonna drive, you're gonna ride shotgun and navigate. And _we're _gonna make sure my, precious to Johnathan, hair and person gets tucked in for the night without incident. Deal?'

Mike's big puppy eyes were so relived, any fool could read them, as he as he got out of the truck and strapped himself into the passenger seat and sighed. 'Thanks. You have no idea how bad I was wiggin' . . .' Sioux gave him a pirate smile, gunned the engine, and tore out of the parking lot burning rubber.

When they got to the Wizard, Mike showed his metal and wasn't about to be dissuaded. 'I'm going with you to get your gear and that's non negotiable. Period. Over and out.' Keith must have made a call because her gear, all of it, was on the deck. Mike loaded it into the truck bed and they were off. Mike told her stop beside a wheel house forward white boat with blue trim. 'That's the Northwestern, we'll cross over her to the Time Bandit.' Mike hefted her gear and they boarded the deck of deck of the Northwestern. Mike raised a hand in greeting to the wheelhouse as they passed.

Edgar

Well that was interesting he mused. Mike loaded down with gear and some chick boarding the Time Bandit. He got on the hailer 'Yo Junior, get up butt up here, now!' Jake Anderson who had been chillin' in the galley bounded up to the wheelhouse. 'What up?'

Edgar could barely contain his glee. 'You ain't gonna believe this! Mike and some _chick _just boarded the Time Bandit!'

Jake didn't get it. 'So what. He found some wasted chick to get the party started'.

'I don't think so dude. Edgar leered. 'This chick had _gear_ and Mike was hauling it!'

Jake was nonplused. 'No shit! You're saying the Hillstrands hired on some chick? NO WAY!'

Edgar cocked his head. 'I'm just saying what I just saw. I'm gonna call Sig.'

Sig

The Captains' were in the middle of negotiating the season wager when his cell went off and Edgar's ring tone, the chorus of Bad Company's 'Bad Company' interrupted the proceedings.

'Sorry.' Sig apologized, turned and walked a few paces away from the group. 'What up Edgar?'

'Dude, you anywhere near Johnathan and Andy?'

'Yeah, we're doing the wager. Why?'

'Well you might want to inquire about their new hire.'

Sig fumed. Edgar, as was his way, could piss him off like nobody else. 'What the hell do I care?'

Edgar didn't even try to contain the 'I know something you don't know big brother' glee in his voice.

'Just ask them about the CHICK WITH GEAR I just saw boarding their boat!' And hung up.

Sioux

Mike motor-mouthed his cook's tour of the Time Bandit. 'Now this is the sauna, it's cool. No other boat has one. Here's the forepeak. Galley. Quarters. Johnathan you said to put you in Neil's bunk tonight. You remember Neil? He's' the youngest Hillstrand brother, but you already know that don't you? Neil is totally cool and chill. He'll be here tomorrow and will give you the 411 on the engine room and the supplies we're gonna need for the trip. Neil bunks with Scotty, so you'll be bunkin' with Scotty tonight. I don't know where you'll bunk for the season, but this is where you'll bunk tonight. We got real mattresses in every bunk, not foam slabs. Bed sheets and stuff are in this closet. Here's the john. Up there is the wheel room and just below the Captain quarters.'

He finally took a breath and Sioux was able to get a word in edgewise. 'Mike baby, this ain't my first time at the rodeo, or on a boat. That was a real good tour you gave me, and I'm cool. Why don't you get your sweet fine self, and the truck back to the bar, and let me get situated?'

It just tickled Sioux to see the overwhelming relief on his face, which he quickly tried to conceal by covering up with another wave of motor-mouthing. 'You sure?' I mean I could help you unpack. Uh, not your lady stuff or nothing, but your fishing gear. You have gear don't you? Like Grundens and XTRATuf boots? If you don't I can see if we have something to fit you. You're about Scotty's size and we've had other guys about your size over the years. Want to see the pantry? It's big. The engine room is badass. Do you want to see it? Or I could. . . '

Sioux deftly put him out of his misery by gently covering his mouth with her hand. 'Mikey. Go. Now. I'm fine. Johnathan and Andy will worry if you don't get on back to the Aleutian. Go tell them I'm safe and sound on the boat.'

Mike. . . her very own heroic, gallant, and selfless Dudley Doright caring for her like a hapless Nell.

Mike sputtered. 'Right. . . Right!. O.K. We'll be back later. Not sure when. Ain't no telling. But we'll be back sometime. O.K. Later.' And fled.

Sioux fell back on her bunk and with groaned with relief.

* * *

><p><em>Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?<br>You been out ridin' fences for so long now  
>Oh, you're a hard one<br>I know that you got your reasons  
>These things that are pleasin' you<br>Can hurt you somehow_

_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy_  
><em>She'll beat you if she's able<em>  
><em>You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet<em>

_Now it seems to me, some fine things_  
><em>Have been laid upon your table<em>  
><em>But you only want the ones that you can't get<em>

_Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger_  
><em>Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home<em>  
><em>And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'<em>  
><em>Your prison is walking through this world all alone<em>

_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?_  
><em>The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine<em>  
><em>It's hard to tell the night time from the day<em>  
><em>You're losin' all your highs and lows<em>  
><em>Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?<em>

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_  
><em>Come down from your fences, open the gate<em>  
><em>It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you<em>  
><em>You better let somebody love you, before it's too late<em>

_**Desperado – The Eagles**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sig

Sig flipped his phone shut and turned back to the Captain's group with a shit-eatin' grin like he just won the freakin' bet they were still arguing over. Andy wondered what about the call that had obviously warmed the cockles of his sneaky little heart? Johnathan was up in Elliot Neese's face detailing how he was gonna kick his sorry little bitch ass, and it was getting close to ugly. 'Look.' Sig interrupted. 'I ain't got all night. What's the fuckin' wager?

Scott Campbell Jr. held up a hand. 'Why recreate the wheel? Same as last year. Two Captain strings. Call 'em and haul 'em' Let's cut to the chase and put up $1,000 each.' He scanned the group. 'Agreed?'

Wild Bill Wichrowski of the Kodiak, Keith and Monte Colburn of the Wizard, Scott Campbell Jr. of the Seabrook, Elliot Neese of the Rambling Rose , and the Hillstrands agreed with a fist pump all round. The deal was sealed with a memorial round of ducks farts in honor of Phil Harris and the Captains shoved off to rejoined their partying crews.

Sig motioned for Johnathan and Andy to join him in a secluded corner of the bar.

'Got a call from Edgar' he told them. 'You rat-bastards.' Johnathan and Andy looked at each other puzzled. They hadn't even finalized their upcoming prank for the Northwestern, so what could Sig be takin' shit about? 'Whatta we do?' Johnathan asked. Sig gave them a cold blue Norwegian stare-down and snarled. 'Wanna tell me 'bout the CHICK WITH GEAR ON YOUR BOAT that you failed to mention?'

Jonathan and Andy finally sobered up, and realized the reverberation Sioux would have on fleet.

Sioux 

She lay on her bunk with her eyes closed, deeply breathing, letting the gentle roll of the Time Bandit sooth her. As she lay, she began to murmur softly, beseeching the boat to accept her presence, introducing her spirit to the boat's, repeating a mantra of reverent thanks to her for keeping all she carried safe over the years. When she finished, Sioux felt centered and strong once again. She slipped of the bunk and began her preparations for the powerful protective ritual she would weave around the Time Bandit that would create a spiritual fortress.

She unzipped one of her seaman's duffels and pulled out a smooth drawstring leather bag tanned a rich golden brown with age. She drew out two large smudge sticks she had crafted herself of carefully selected the herbs. Sage to drive out any negative energies, spirits, or influences. Sweetgrass to attract positive energy after all the negative energy had been banished by the sage. She placed them reverently on the bunk and reached deeper in the bag for a small pouch containing coarse salt from the Sea of Galilee. Her favorite Creole great-aunt firmly believed a pinch of this salt in every corner of a home would keep away evil spirits. She would sprinkle this throughout the inside of the boat, especially the engine room. Finally, she pulled out a long thin bundle wrapped in old cotton calico unwrapping a single majestic Golden Eagle feather she would use to waft the smudge smoke. Another quick dig uprooted her iPod and ear phones. Sioux changed her clothes, gather up her supplies and as she headed for the deck, grabbed a blow-torch from the forepeak.

Jake Anderson along with Edgar were in the Northwestern's pitch black wheelhouse with binoculars trained on the deck of the Time Bandit from the side window. Jake exclaimed. 'What _is_ she doing?' 'Shut up!' Edgar whispered and gave him a shove as they watched Sioux walk slowly to the center of the deck, her long, bone straight black hair dancing behind her, caught in the wind. Her feet were covered in thin leather moccasins festooned with multi-colored beads. She was wore a thin purple blouse with a wide open neckline that slide down one shoulder and a long skirt of multi hued designs in a sheer gauze. The wind flattened both to her body leaving little to the imagination as to the extent of her lush womanliness.

'Dude, she's practically naked! She must be freezing. What _is _she _doing_?' Jake exclaimed binoculars pressed to his eyes. Not lowering his binoculars or taking his eyes off Sioux, through gritted teeth Edgar hissed at Jake. 'Junior, if I have to tell you one more time to SHUT UP, you're going to your room.'

Sioux ignored the cold and wind. Sacred Spirit Music flowed softly from her headphones. The blow torch shot out a torrent of flame, the smudge sticks crackled, burned brightly, and threads of pale grey smoke wafted into the air. She placed the blow torch on the deck, with the burning smudge sticks in one hand, and the Golden Eagle feather in the other, she gathered herself and began the dance.

When the blow torch fired, Edgar smiled widely and exhaled. ''Whoooaaa. . .Cool!' Before Jake could _again_ ask _another_ stupid question, Eager cut him off. 'Not. Another. Word.'

First Sioux cleansed her aura by passing the smoke from smudge sticks over her body, head to toe as she swayed in place, expanding her bubble of protection. Then like a stalking, swaying big cat she danced East visualizing a beautiful, bright sward in her hands sending out a beam of pure energy. She felt the presence of the huge guardian figure of the great Eagle Spirit. With a sweep of her arm holding the burning smudge sticks she mentally pushed a force field of energy into the deck below her and shouted 'Great Eagle, spirit of Air, protect the East.' She then twirled, arms waving, the eagle feather waving the smoke around her, and danced South. Summoning the clever Coyote, she again brought down the force field of energy. 'Great Coyote, Spirit of Water, protect the South.' She flew West summoning the power of the fierce Grizzly Bear. 'Great Bear, Spirit of Fire, protect the West.' Scampering up a tall stack of pots in front of the wheelhouse like a squirrel, she swayed and summoned the powerful Buffalo pleading 'Great Buffalo, Spirit of Earth, protect the North.'

Jake just couldn't contain himself. 'I wish we could hear what she's saying. Ya think that's some kind of ritual she's doing?' Edgar took the binoculars away from his face for a split second to roll his eyes at Jake. 'Ya think, dumbass?' Binoculars firmly back in place, 'And no, I have no idea what kind of ritual it is, but it sure ain't Norwegian!'

The ritual was almost done. The last part of the most important. Sioux wildly waved her arms and visualized the four force fields of shimmering energy merging together to create a safe haven. She then reverently invited the four guardian animals to stay and guard their corners, and respectfully thanked them for their help. Making her way off the stack, she dowsed the smudge sticks in a puddle of water on the deck, picked up the blow torch and went inside to work on the interior.

* * *

><p><em>If you really want to enjoy Sioux's ritual, read it while listening to some scared Native American spirit music. . .there's plenty on YouTube.<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Johnathan

Andy gave Johnathan a big grin and a slap on the back. 'She's your hire, you fill him in. I'm going back to the crew table to continue to dissuade Eddie of the notion that UCLA has a tinker's change in hell of going all the way. See ya.'

Sig looked at Johnathan like he had grown three heads. 'Are you serious?'

Johnathan was staring to get pissed. 'Yeah, Sig I'm fuckin' serious. I need a engineer / cook, she is one, plus she goes waaay back with me and Andy. What's it to you anyway?'

'O.K., O.K. don't get all heated. But you gotta admit, that was some shocking news. Where's Neil? How you gonna pull off a chick on your boot? People are gonna talk!'

Johnathan snorted. 'Like I give a rat's ass. And how did you get the juicy gossip anyway?'

'Edgar is on the boat and saw Mike bring her on. You know the DC producers are gonna be all over this 'storyline'.

Shit. In the excitement, Johnathan forgot all about the Discovery Channel crews that were due to arrive in force, in a few days. Double shit. Sioux had no idea she was stepping not only into their crabbin' world, but she probably never figured on the real prospect of becoming a darling of reality T.V. He couldn't imagine she'd be up for _that_ freak-show. The whole situation was deteriorating to Tango Uniform. Tits Up. Fucked. And fast. He wondered if Sioux was awake. They needed to talk. Sooner rather than later.

He pulled Sig in close. 'Sig, do me a big favor and keep this to yourself O.K.? The only other Captain who knows is Keith and that's a long story. Do me a favor and see if you can get him to keep his mouth shut will ya? I'd do it myself, but then I'd have to thoroughly kick his ass in the process, and I got shit to do.'

Sig was mollified. 'Sure dude, no problem. But you owe me a big shot of Norwegian champagne, and the whoooole story. Deal?'

'Deal Sig, and thanks.' Johnathan gave him a rough hug. It was time to gather the boys up and get back to the boat, and braced himself for the arduous task of 'cat-herding' the Time Bandit crew out of the bar.

Johnathan rolled up on Andy and lead him away from his ongoing argument with Eddie about freakin' college football. 'Brotha, we got problems.' And close to panic explained what had transpired with Sig.

Andy was a fixer. Always had been and always would be. Problem solving was his forte. 'Chill out John. You're gonna bust a gut. We'll get back to the boat, sit Sioux down, and figure this out.'

Johnathan wasn't convinced. 'What if she says 'fuck this' and _poof_ just disappears again? 'Andy, I can't do it. I can't lose her again.' He paused, roughly ran his hand over his face, and Andy saw the anguish in his eyes. 'I just couldn't stand it. Not after so long. Not now.'

Here I go again, Andy thought, doing what must be my life's work. . .the reason I'm on this earth. . .to keep watch over Johnathan's venerable side. He hadn't seen that wounded look in his brother's eyes for a long time, and he would do what he had always done. . .do what he could to fix it. Andy punched Johnathan on the shoulder. 'Don't worry bro, we'll figure this out. I promise you.'

Sioux

With her pouch of Galilee Sea Salt and smudge sticks Sioux made her way all over the Time Bandit wiping the black edges of the smudge sticks on walls, and ceilings, sprinkling the salt in every corner of every nook and cranny, muttering protective mantras.

There was grumbling about leaving the party at the Aleutian, but the crew allowed themselves to be herded out by Andy and Johanthan and managed to get back to their berth without incident. As they drunkenly crossed the Northwestern, they waved to Edgar and Jake in the wheelhouse who were grinning so wide they looked like two Cheshire Cats. Andy wondered. 'What the hell are those two so happy and smug about?' Johnathan had an idea, but kept quiet. They bounded onto the Time Bandit and made their way to the gallery to forage for some food.

Sioux had just finished purifying and weaving her protection wards in the last spot on the boat, the engine room. She was chanting to the sacred music now blasting from her iPod as she bounded up the stairs and ran right into the crew.

Every face froze in shock, including Sioux's. Every jaw dropped. Every eye bugged. The crew looked rode-hard-and-put-away-wet after their night of partying. Sioux's face was covered in black soot, her blouse hanging from both shoulders, her skirt hiked up and knotted between her legs. She yanked the earphones out as she stared.

'What the _hell _have you been doing?' Mike sputtered.

'Blessing the boat'. Sioux said in a matter of fact tone, as if duh, what else would she be up to, and with a dazzling pirate smile directed at Johnathan, gathered the remnants of her dignity, and majestically sweep past the group of shocked, frozen faces back to her bunk.

Andy started it, falling on to the banquet and laughing like a loon. Then Johnathan lost it. One by one the rest of the Time Bandits boys fell over each other, or out flat on the floor, laughing and crying so hard they thought they'd spend the rest of the night peeing on themselves.

Sioux quickly washed her face and changed into a sweater, jeans, and Uggs and entered the galley where the guys were still chuckling, smoking, and shaking their heads. When they saw her, they did their best to get their faces in order. She sashayed her way over to the kitchen and sweetly inquired 'Anyone for omelets?'

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, this old heart of mine been broke a thousand times<br>Each time you break away I think you're gone to stay  
>Lonely nights that come, memories that flow<br>Bringing you back again, hurting me more and more_

Maybe it's my mistake to show this love I feel inside  
>'Cause each day that passes by,<br>You've got me never knowin' if I'm comin' or goin' but I

I love you-ou-ou, yes I do  
>This old heart (ooh) darlin' is weak for you<br>I love you-ou-ou, yes I do

These old arms of mine miss having you around  
>Make these tears inside start falling down<br>Always with half a kiss, you remind me of what I miss  
>Though I try to control myself<br>Like a fool I start grinnin' 'cause my head starts spinnin' 'cause I

I love you-ou-ou, yes I do  
>This old heart (ooh) darlin' is weak for you<br>I love you-ou-ou, yes I do

I try hard to hide my hurt inside  
>This old heart of mine always keeps me cryin'<br>The way you're treatin' me leaves me incomplete  
>You're here for the day, gone for the week<p>

But if you leave me a hundred times  
>A hundred times I'll take you back<br>I'm yours whenever you want me  
>I'm not too proud to shout it, tell the world about it 'cause I<p>

I love you-ou-ou  
>This old heart (this old heart) is weak for you<br>I love you-ou-ou  
>This old heart (this old heart) is weak for you<br>I love you-ou-ou  
>This old heart (this old heart) is weak for you<p>

_**This Old Heart of Mine - Isley Brothers**_

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it for this week. I gotta get out of this crazy world and get back to my real, waasay less interesting life. See you lateah.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Johnathan

In a jiffy Sioux had raided the fridge and dug out eggs, cheese, bacon and baloney, as well as potatoes and onions from the pantry. As she chopped and sautéed like a freakin' Food Network chef the galley soon filled with mouth-watering aromas. 'Johnathan' she called, 'Come here and tell me what you want in yours.' He got up and stood close behind her at the stove-top just like old times. As she arranged the fillings on plates next to a skillet sizzling with butter ready for her egg mixture. He whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms around her. 'I like my omelets like a like my pizza. . .with everything. Except anchovies in case you managed to conjure up some of them.' 'Gimme some room.' She laughed and wiggled free . 'I'm busy here'.

Sioux deftly set the egg mixture to bubbling and added some of everything from the plates. With an impressive flip, his omelet was done. She handed him his plate and called out 'Next!' And one by one Andy, Mike, Eddie, Scotty, and Josh Harris bounded up to the stove and watched as she magically created their custom order. After all had chowed down, unaware they were humming in delight, she made a plain cheese omelet for herself and ate it standing in the kitchen.

Sated, one by one the boys hugged and thanked her, and headed off to their bunks. Johanthan called after them. '8 a.m. call in the morning. No slackin'. No crybabyin'. Don't make me have to drag anyone's sorry ass out their bunk!' 'Yeah, yeah , yeahs' were chorused as they left.

Sioux grabbed a bottle of water and joined Johnathan and Andy. 'Sioux, what can I say. Thanks. That was awesome' Johanthan beamed. Sioux smiled shyly and said 'Da nada. Consider it my audition for the cook gig.' And took a long draught of her water. 'You wanna review my engineering credentials' and get the business out of the way now, or in the morning?' Johnathan looked down at his hands, which he clenched and unclenched nervously, his lips pressed tightly together, and braced himself. Andy cleared his throat ran down the situation down to Sioux.

'Get OUT!' she exclaimed. 'You fools are on freakin' T.V.!'

'Getting ready to film season eight of the most successful series on the Discovery Channel in a few days.' Andy replied.

'Wow who'd a thunk it' Sioux shook her head. 'You know there is no way I'm gonna be on T.V. right?'

Andy first tried cajoling. 'Come on Sioux, you're gorgeous. This time next year you could have your own series!' The look Sioux shot them both a look that was so stone cold, Johnathon dropped his head in his hands, rocked, and moaned.

Andy quickly changed tactics. 'Or not.' he tried again. 'Look the Discovery Channel dudes will be here day after tomorrow, and I'm sure we can work something out.'

Sioux slide out of the banquet and stood. 'Here's the 'something' that you're gonna _have_ work out if I'm going out on this boat. 'ONE.' She leaned over and poked a finger in Andy's chest. 'My likeness and voice is NOT to be captured on any video or audio recording, at any time, for any purpose, on or off their scary popular show. TWO.' She leaned in even closer and poked him harder. 'If any such likeness or audio of mine is captured and makes it way out to the known or unknown universe, in any way shape or form, I will sue the pants off the Discovery Channel and every last one of their subsidiaries, and when I'm done with them, their channel will be forever after known as the '_DISCOVER there ain't a goddam thing on this muthafuckin' CHANNEL!'_ Work that shit out! I'm going to bed.' And stalked off to her bunk.

Johnathan lifted his head and gave Andy a shattered look. Andy leaned back and smiled thinly. 'Well, it's a start. It didn't go _that_ bad.' Johnathan hugged himself tightly, leaned over and started to rhythmically bang his head on the table. Andy shrugged and gave him a few brotherly pats on the back.

* * *

><p><em>Spending all my nights<br>All my money going out on the town  
>Doing anything just to get you off of my mind<br>But when the morning comes  
>I'm right back where I started again<br>Trying to forget you is just a waste of time_

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see  
>There was something in everything about you<br>Baby come back, you can blame it all on me  
>I was wrong, and I just can't live without you<p>

All day long, wearing a mask of false bravado  
>Trying to keep up the smile that hides a tear<br>But as the sun goes down  
>I get that empty feeling again<br>How I wish to God that you were here

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see  
>There was something in everything about you<br>Baby come back, you can blame it all on me  
>I was wrong, and I just can't live without you<p>

Now that I put it all together  
>Give me the chance to make you see<br>Have you used up all the love in your heart  
>Nothing left for me<br>Ain't there nothing left for me

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see  
>There was something in everything about you<br>Baby come back, listen, you can blame it all on me  
>I was wrong, and I just can't live without you<p>

I was wrong, and I just can't live

_**Baby Come Back - Player**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sig

Andy and Johnathan were still sitting in the galley racking their brains on how to get around the DC filming, and take Sioux on the trip, when a distinctive 'Permission to come aboard' rang out and Sig walked in.

He sat down, and gave both a long look, 'Looks like pity party in here. Anyway, Keith is cool, said he as far as he was concerned he never saw 'that woman' in his life.'

Andy said. 'See bro, one problem down. We're makin' progress. We'll just knock 'em down one by one.'

'Big whoop. The Mount Kilimanjaro of a problem is still un-knock-down-able.' Johnathan said glumly.

'Ya think she'd let us put her in a burka? Andy joked.

Johnathan exploded. 'This is NOT fuckin' funny Andy!

'Shhhh.' Andy cautioned, 'You'll wake the whole boat'.

'I don't care'. Johnathan hissed. 'In less than 24 hours my life went from a big fat zero to. . . I don't know. . .from nothing, to the possibility of a sliver something. . .'

Sig squinted looking from one brother to the other, like he was watching a tennis match, as he strained to follow the exchange. 'Ah this sounds heavy, maybe I should leave, I just stopped by to shoot the shit.'

Andy stopped him. 'Hang on. John, maybe Sig can help with the Discovery people.' Johnathan brightened. Sig had been a loyal friend when they had the hassle with DC last year and their solidarity had won the day. 'Sig, would you like a cup of coffee? We got a story to tell you.'

'Wow.' Sig leaned back and put down his cup. 'She just turned up out of nowhere after close to 40 years!' Johnathan and Andy nodded. 'And,' Andy said. 'Turns out big brother here has been carrying a torch for her ever since.' 'Wow.' Sig shook his head. 'That is unreal. Well, according to Edgar and Jake, she's really sumthing'.

Johnathan narrowed his eyes and said in a dead calm voice that alarmed Andy. 'Whadda ya mean Edgar and Jake said she was 'sumthing'.'

'Well, they were on our boat and watched her with binoculars from the wheelhouse do some kind of ritual with smoke, feathers, and stuff dancing from one from on end of your boat to the other, and looked mighty fine while she was doing it. . .half naked and smokin' hot according to Jake,' Too late, he realized had had said waaay tooo much.

Johnathan appeared to levitate, and started shoving Andy out of his way to get out of the banquet. 'Those pervs! I'm gonna kick both their Peeping Tom, asses. Andy, get out of my way.' As Andy wrestled Johnathan in the tight constraints of the banquet, he gave Sig a urgent look and said 'We'll talk tomorrow. . .I think you better go. . .NOW!' Sig didn't need to be told twice and fled back to the Northwestern to sound the alarm.

Johnathan lunged for the side of banquet Sig had recently vacated and Andy grabbed him by the back of his tee, it ripped, and Johnathan was free. Andy was scrambled over the banquet on his hands and knees in pursuit. Just as Johnathan was about to make it out of the banquet with blood in his eyes, Sioux appeared with a bucket of icy bait stinky seawater and threw it in his face. Johnathan was halted in his struggle to escape like he'd run into a wall. Dripping and sputtering he stared dumbly at Sioux. Andy sat back on his haunches breathing hard.

With her hands on her hips, Sioux scolded. 'Once a hot-head, always a hot-head. What is wrong with you? You said Sig was one of your best friends. Why were looking like you wanted to kill him?'

_Another red letter day,  
>So the pound has dropped and the children are creating,<br>The other half ran away,  
>Taking all the cash and leaving you with the lumber,<br>Got a pain in the chest,  
>Doctors on strike what you need is a rest<em>

_It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust,_  
><em>Friends will be friends,<em>  
><em>When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,<em>  
><em>Friends will be friends,<em>  
><em>When you're through with life and all hope is lost,<em>  
><em>Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end<em>

_Now it's a beautiful day,_  
><em>The postman delivered a letter from your lover,<em>  
><em>Only a phone call away,<em>  
><em>You tried to track him down but somebody stole his number,<em>  
><em>As a matter of fact,<em>  
><em>You're getting used to life without him in your way<em>

_It's so easy now, cos you got friends you can trust,_  
><em>Friends will be friends,<em>  
><em>When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,<em>  
><em>Friends will be friends,<em>  
><em>When you're through with life and all hope is lost,<em>  
><em>Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends (right till the end) <em>

_**Friends ****Will ****Be ****Friends**** – ****Queen**_


	10. Chapter 10

Andy

'You.' Sioux pointed at Johnathan and ordered. 'Go take a shower, clear your head, and we'll talk later.' Johnathan stomped off muttering. She turned to Andy. 'And would you care to explain what this is all about?' Andy climbed out of the banquet, and got right up in her face.

'Oh I love nothing better than explain 'this' to you.' And poked _her_ in the chest. ' _You_ come blasting back from the past, all bad-ass and freakin' everybody out, going 'crazy bitch' every 15 minutes, stirring up shit up in Johnathan that was better left alone, parading around half naked doing your Shaman shtick, and basically **fuckin'everything ****up!**' He poked her again. 'THATS what's goin' on!' His hoarse whisper, an angry man at-the-end-of-his-rope, was raw and ugly. Sioux felt like she had been slugged in the heart. 'I'll get my gear and leave.' She choked out.

As she turned Andy grabbed her by the arm hard, swung her around, and snarled. 'You ain't going anywhere, you hear me. You started this shit and you're going to finish it. Now here is what _you're_ gonna have to _work __out_. ONE, you're gonna sit down with me and Sig and come up with a compromise deal with the Discovery Channel so your Majesty can go out on this trip. TWO, you're gonna do everything, and I mean _everything_ in your power to . .' He stopped as his voice caught. '. . .everything in your power to help my brother. I'm worried about him. Sioux, he's starting to scare me. I haven't seen him this bad since that winter you left. He wouldn't eat, talk, play, or do anything for months, just stayed in the room by himself. He's been in a bad space and I can't get through to him. . . and. . .I don't know what to do to fix it.'

He released her arm and slumped down on the edge of the banquet covering his face in his hands. 'Tonight he told me enough so I finally got it. . .you were. . .hell you ARE the love of his life. God help us all. If you care anything about him. . .and me. . . you'll stay and help us.'

Sioux rubbed her arm, knelt in front of Andy, placed her hands over his, as hot tears brimmed over and washed down her face. 'You don't know me. I'm not that girl anymore. My path has shaped me into something that is not worthy of his love, yours, anyone else's.' Her words were ragged with tears. 'My heart has been frozen shut for so long. I don't know if I have the strength to pry it open again. But if I could, if I was strong enough, brave enough, if there was enough good left in me, I would gladly give whatever is left in me that is good and true. . . to him.'

Andy grabbed her hands, and his red rimmed blue eyes locked onto her's green and tear drenched. 'If you can't love him. If you don't have the guts to stand with me and try and save him, then go. But if you do love him, and don't kid yourself, I was just a kid, but I knew. It made me so jealous, I hated him, because _you_ loved _him_.'

Sioux sat back and roughly wiped her eyes. 'You're not cuttin' me any slack here are you?'

Andy shook his head ruefully. 'Nope. Mom always said the truth will set you free. Will you stay?' Sioux rose to her feet as did Andy. 'Yes, I will stay if he wants me to. But know, when he knows about me. . .' Andy held her face in his strong hands. 'I'm bettin' the ranch on you Sioux. Go see 'bout him.'

Sioux

She knocked softly on the door of the Time Bandit Captain's quarters. 'You decent?' 'Yeah.' Johnathan answered. He was sitting on one of the two beds smoking. His hair was still wet from the shower. He had thrown on a 'Shut Up and Fish' tee, and worn, baggy sweats. She settled herself cross legged on the opposite bed, took a deep breath, bowed her head, centered herself, and waited. He took one deep drag off his Winston after another, and refused to look at her.

Finally, he spoke. 'I know it sounds crazy, but you broke my heart that winter. Call it puppy love or whatever, but I loved you more than any women I've ever been with . . . even the mothers of my children.' Sioux winced. Johnathan continued. 'I never married either of them or anyone else, I was a lousy father, laid a whole lot of women, made love to a few I'll not soon forget, but you haunted me. I'll be 50 next year, and here I am still in love with a 12 year old, skinny, wild child.

'You know the age difference between a 10 year old boy and 12 year old girl seemed huge back then. I worshiped you like you were some unattainable goddess. But when you appeared in the bar tonight a flesh and blood woman. . . I don't know, it felt like a miracle, like redemption.' He lit another Winston. 'Andy hates for me to smoke in quarters, but I'm making an exception tonight.' He continued. 'And I wished I was better. Hadn't screwed up my life so bad. I know for a fact is that you would never in a million years . . .' Sioux snorted and got his attention.

Her face looked carved from stone. Stone that wept. 'You think I'm some prize? You think my life has been charmed and perfect? Johnathan, I never married. Never had children. I was too damaged. Been bumming around the world since I was 18 when I broke out of the prison my so-called guardians Uncle Alcide and Aunt Leola locked me in.' She continued ruefully. 'They worked their asses off trying to beat my Daddy's free-spirited child into a Creole belle. I sucked at everything they considered 'proper'. Wouldn't act right, wouldn't dress right, couldn't stand the judgmental, righteousness of their 'New Orleans First Church of the Frigidaire' congregation where they made me sit right next to them, every freakin' Sunday. Oh, they sat on the front pew, dressed to the nines, amen-ing to the sermon, and beat my ass every night.' Sioux took a deep breath, looked up at Johnathn who looked like he was going to speak. She stopped him with a stiff hand.

'I was dying inside in their cage. I would runaway. I ran away a lot. I'd hang out with the shrimpers and other seaman on the Mississippi. A few remembered my Daddy, and they looked out for me, until whatever detective Uncle Alcide sicced on me, found me and drug me back. When I was 18, I found out my mother had left me a small inheritance and I was out of there, and I've never looked back. I bummed from boat to boat, man to man for years.'

She paused. Took a deep breath and continued. 'Then Johnathan I met a man. It was straight out of Pygmalion. I was Eliza Doolittle to his Professor Henry Higgins. He showed me the world. Europe. Asia. South America. I took classes at the finest universities on the planet. He sent me to Le Cordon Bleu, to get my engineer and Captain's licenses. He paid for my martial arts training. I was the creature he fashioned. . . Frankenstein in a Chanel suit. Last year I finally gathered up the shreds of my dignity and self-respect, and left him. But he still has his hooks in me, and I doubt he'll ever let me go.'

Sioux was sobbing so hard, she could barely get the rest out. 'We were a team Johnathan. He didn't want children and I didn't want to drag any through my lie of a life. I've cheated people. Deceived people. Hurt people. The girl you loved died a long time ago. You couldn't love the woman I became. Nobody could. I have nothing and no one. I'm so sorry.' She gulped. 'I loved you so. If I knew I would ever meet up with you again, I would have tried to do better, I swear.'

Johnathan got up, gathered her in his arms, and rocked her. 'Shhhhh' He soothed and kissed her hair and tear drenched face. 'Sioux, you and me, we're a mess, but we were made for each other. You're home. Just don't leave me again. I don't what tomorrow will bring, never mind the future. But this I do know. I will love you 'til the day I die. I. Love. You. Always have, and always will.'

He wrapped her tighter in his arms, laid them both down, nestled her head under his chin as he stroked her hair. . Sioux started to protest. 'Johnathan, we can't. . . what if?. . .Andy. . .'

'Shhhh,' he soothed. 'We're gonna take this real slow. Patience is one of the many virtues I struggle with, but I'm gonna take my sweet time fulfilling my fantasies of you one at a time. Tonight I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms. Don't worry about Andy. . . we got plenty of staterooms on this boat. . .he'll understand.'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blind <em>****_As _****_A _****_Bat_****_-_****_Meatloaf_**

_I am not afraid  
>To show you who I am<br>And I am not ashamed of my life  
>Though I've walked alone<br>Down this cold and soulless road  
>I've always felt you deep in my bones<em>

_With every step I rise and fall_  
><em>With everything to gain<em>  
><em>I end up losing it all<em>  
><em>When the darkness gets in<em>  
><em>I scream out and<em>  
><em>Your light sets me free<em>

_I'm not afraid of the past no more_  
><em>I'm not afraid that I'm bad for good<em>  
><em>I used to dance to the devil's beat<em>  
><em>If I could bust into hell I would<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid to shed all my skin<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid of the faults you see<em>  
><em>I'm tearing down these walls right now<em>  
><em>They're coming down cause I believe<em>

_Your love is blind_  
><em>Blind as a bat<em>  
><em>The way that you're leading me<em>  
><em>Home like that<em>  
><em>Your love is blind<em>  
><em>Blind as a bat<em>

_I'm not afraid when they kick me down_  
><em>I'm not afraid when I start to bleed<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid if I live or die<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid cause I believe<em>

_Your love is blind_  
><em>Blind as a bat<em>  
><em>The way that you're leading me<em>  
><em>Home like that<em>  
><em>Your love is blind<em>  
><em>Blind as a bat<em>

_And I wish that I could give you_  
><em>Something in return<em>  
><em>For the precious time you wasted<em>  
><em>On the tears I never earned<em>  
><em>For reachin' out to help me<em>  
><em>Cross the bridges I have burned<em>

_And then in the end you'll finally see_  
><em>That baby I've done everything I possibly can<em>  
><em>I'd do it again<em>  
><em>Cause I know you're everything that I need<em>

_I'm not afraid of the truth no more_  
><em>I'm not afraid of the lies I hid<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid of the price of my sins<em>  
><em>I curse the day for the wrongs I did<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid of the things you know<em>  
><em>I'm just a book for the world to read<em>  
><em>My final words on the final page<em>  
><em>Will be your name cause I believe<em>

_Your love is blind_  
><em>Blind as a bat<em>  
><em>The way that you're leading me<em>  
><em>Home like that<em>  
><em>Your love is blind<em>  
><em>Blind as a bat<em>

_Your heart is kind_  
><em>Mine's painted black<em>  
><em>The way you forgive me<em>  
><em>And just take me back<em>  
><em>Your love is blind<em>  
><em>Blind as a bat<em>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eddie

He sat on the floor in a storage room, far in the back, in the deepest corner. He had found this spot when he was searching the boat for Scotty years ago during a game of hide and seek. He had found Scotty back there with his ear pressed to a small vent near the floor, eavesdropping on an argument his Dad and Uncle Andy were having in their quarters. He had threaten to tell his Dad, who he promised, would whoop his ass big-time if he found out, and shooed him out. When he heard the shit go down in the galley, he checked to make sure the coast was clear, and slipped down to see if he could get some more information about what that bitch was up to. The vent was small and the sounds that travelled down were more than often unintelligible, but he had got enough of the jest to be concerned. He didn't like her. Bitch was waay too out of her lane. He pegged her as one of those chicks who not only didn't know her place, and didn't even recognize that she _had_ a lane.

He _really_ didn't like how Andy, and especially Johnathan were trippin' over her like love-struck school boys. Word was she was some chick they worshiped as kids back-in-the-day, but the vibe that he was picking up on was real 'right now'. . .as in somebody was gonna fuck her, and fuck her soon. And that would totally suck for the boat and him. He was especially disappointed in Johnathan who looked to be totally pussy-struck. He had always admired both brothers, and considered them _consummate_ professionals in whose hands he had placed his very life and livelihood in for close to 20 years. And whom he considered family. Real tight family. And now, he had heard enough to know, the bitch had them both twisted and trippin'. Fuck. If he was going to save them, and the boat, he was going to have to save them from themselves.

As Eddie made his way out of the storage room. Scotty rose from behind the boxes he had been hiding behind when he realized Eddie had beat him to the eavesdropping spot. Although he hadn't been able to hear what was going in the Captain quarters, he had heard Eddie's running commentary as he had listened, and commenting out loud. 'Uncle Eddie' was someone you didn't want to cross, and it appeared Sioux had crossed him _big-time_.

Sioux 

After of lifetime of guardedness, she slept lightly. She felt safe and at peace in Johnathan's arms. Her head was still on his chest as it rhythmically rose and fell in deep sleep, his heat beat was strong, his snoring comforting. Suddenly he gasped, appeared to strangle, and stop breathing. Sioux jerked up in panic and was about to start CPR and scream for help when a low voice drawled.

'Just turn him on his side. He's got a mild case of sleep apnea on occasion. It always scares the shit out of me when he does that. Doctor says he needs to cut down on his smokin' and drinking.' Sioux quickly got Johnathan on his side and he immediately started again to breath normally. She peered into the gloom of the cabin and made out Andy lying in the other bed. Before she could speak, Andy did.

'You guys were fully clothed, I was exhausted, and didn't feel like making up another bunk. And I wanted to sleep in my own bed. But that didn't work out 'cause ya'll are in _my_ bed. I hate his stupid Harley-Davidson blanket, it's scratchy. How did it go?' He waited her answer anxiously.

She sat on the side of the bed and hissed. 'My heart was in my throat. First, I think he's dying on me just when we finally. . . then you pipe up out of the blue. Ya'll scared the shit out of me just now. What are you doing here? You ever heard of giving folks some space? Jeez! What time is it?' Andy turned the clock radio towards him, squinted and said ' For the record, this is also my cabin, and it's 6:30 a.m. in the mornin'.'

'Shit!' Sioux jumped up and searched for her shoes. 'Crew call is at 8 and I gotta get breakfast started. When does Neil get in? I really want to spend some quality time with him in the engine room. Go over the supplies, and. . .' Andy yawned as he held up a hand to stop her and moaned. 'Good Lord woman, do you always jump up out of bed like a scalded cat and start running down your to-do list? And you haven't answered my question. How did it go?'

She leaned over Johnathan and tenderly brushed his hair back, and kissed his cheek. She shrugged. 'Who knows Andy. The only thing we figured out is we have feelings for each other that we're both crazy enough to explore.' She got up and headed towards the door. 'Gotta go.' She paused and raised a eyebrow. 'Make sure he makes crew call. Captain has to set the example, no matter how crazy his life just got.' She paused agsain. 'Oh, and P.S. , trust and believe he'll be cutting waaaay down on the cigarettes and hooch.'

Johnathan

He woke slowly. Something was wrong. He startled awake. Sioux was gone. He turned over and was about to leap out of bed in a panic to find her, his heart thumping with dread, when he saw Andy sleeping is _his _bed. 'What the hell are you doing in my bed? Where is Sioux? What time is it?' He demanded.

Andy groaned. 'What is it with you two? Damn, you wake a man up demanding answers to a million questions. In the order of inquiry: I'm in your bed because the two of you were in mine. My nose tells those delicious smells means she's cookin' breakfast, and last, it is now 7:15 a.m. in the morning and your Crew Call is at 8. She said for you not to be late or you'll set a bad example. Now leave me alone.' And rolled back over.

Johnathan snorted. 'Humph. Don't be late? She always was bossy.' And rolled back over.

Andy chuckled to himself. 'Just wait 'til she 'bosses' your sorry ass into cutting down on your smokin' and drinkin' fool.'

Sig

Andy had called him shortly after he got to boat last night to tell him the coast was clear. However, Sig had already told Edgar and Jake to lock themselves in the engine room because Johnathan had gone rouge, and was on his way to killl 'em both. After the call, he let them stay down there for a few hours just to make a point, and because he just loved to mess with them. When he unlocked the engine room door, and told them their butts were safe for now, and they were less than repentant.

Edgar squinted Sig a hard look. 'And how did he find out we were spying in the first place, dear big mouth, big brother of mine?' 'Yeah Sig, how'd he get on to us' Jake chimed in.

Sig feigned innocence. 'What? We were having a conversation. I don't know how he put two and two together. But he did, so I would _strongly_ advise the two of you 'Peeping Toms' to stay clear of him until we get out of town.' Edgar gave Jake a stern look. 'Dude you and I are on high DEFCON 4, Johnathan alert 'til we cast-off. Then he smiled, closed his eyes, and sighed. 'But, it was worth it, wasn't it Junior?' 'Hell yeah!' Jake high fived.

The next morning after an amazing Sioux breakfast, Andy called and asked Sig when he had time to meet with him and Sioux to discuss the DC issue. 'I got about an hour right now. Is that cool?' 'Solid.' Andy replied. 'We'll be right over.'

* * *

><p><em>Andy mentioned Johathan's sleep apnea on an ATC.<em>

* * *

><p><em>You've been on my mind<em>  
><em>I grow fonder every day,<em>  
><em>Lose myself in time<em>  
><em>Just thinking of your face<em>  
><em>God only knows<em>  
><em>Why it's taking me so long<em>  
><em>To let my doubts go<em>  
><em>You're the only one that I want<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_  
><em>Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,<em>  
><em>You never know if you never try<em>  
><em>To forgive your past and simply be mine<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me the chance<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts<em>

_I've been on your mind_  
><em>You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time<em>  
><em>At the mention of my name,<em>  
><em>Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?<em>  
><em>And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_  
><em>Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,<em>  
><em>You never know if you never tried<em>  
><em>To forgive your past and simply be mine<em>

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me the chance<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts<em>

_I know it ain't easy_  
><em>Giving up your heart<em>  
><em>I know it ain't easy<em>  
><em>Giving up your heart<em>

_(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learnt it)_  
><em>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<em>  
><em>(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learnt it)<em>  
><em>I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart<em>

_I know it ain't easy_  
><em>Giving up your heart<em>

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
><em>I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms<em>  
><em>So come on and give me the chance<em>  
><em>To prove I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts<em>  
><em>Come on and give me a chance<em>  
><em>To prove that I'm the one who can<em>  
><em>Walk that mile until the end starts.<em>

_**One And Only - Adele**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sioux

By the light of day, Sioux admired the clean lines, and proud bow of the Northwestern as she and Andy jumped from the Time Bandit on to her deck. They made their way to the galley where Sig greeted them. 'How's your psychotic brother Andy?' 'Oh, he's major chill this mornin'.' Andy said airily and gave Sioux a sly look. Sig took her in. She was wearing a Time Bandit knitted watch cap low on her forehead bringing her startling wide green eyes, strong features and flawless skin into sharp focus. Long straight black hair cascaded down her shoulders. A tight black turtle neck sweater and jeans tucked into red snakeskin boots completed the package. 'Smokin' Hot. Johnathan is one lucky bastard.' Sig thought.

Sioux offered Sig her hand and smiled sweetly. "I'm Souix. Nice to meet you. Johnathan, when he's not psychotic, speaks very highly of you and the Northwestern.' Sig gave her a searching look, seemed to hesitate for an instant, then smiled big, and shook it. In his hasty departure from the Time Bandit he remembered he had passed her in the forepeak heading towards the galley hauling a bucket of water. 'You were hauling ass with that bucket last night. Where were you going with it?'

Sioux drawled. 'To toss it in the aforementioned psychotic's face.' Sig threw his head back and laughed. 'I like you. Come on in and let me get you a cup of coffee. Oh, you too Andy.' 'Gee, thanks Sig.' Andy deadpanned as Sig fussed over Sioux and settled her in the banquet. She looked up at the framed picture that hung over it. 'Enstrom's Grace.' She commented with interest. Sig was surprised and impressed she recognized the work, explaining his mother had selected it, and that she refused to allow the boat to sail on its maiden voyage to Alaska until it was hung.

'What an inspired choice and perfect for your boat.' Her warm smile and green eyes were charming the crust off Sig. 'Do you have family on you the boat like the Hillstrand's? She asked. Andy choked on his coffee. 'Oh yeah, we're a family boat.' Sig replied dryly. As if cued by a stage manager in a drawing room stage play, in bustled Edgar, Jake, and Norman. Not immediately seeing Sioux, Edgar threw up his hands 'Yo Andy, what's up with your bat-shit crazy brother threatening to kill my ass for doing what any man with a pulse woulda done if he saw a half na. . .' Jake had spotted Sioux and gave Edgar a sharp elbow in the side. 'Oww!' Edgar jumped. Andy cut in quick. 'Guys this is Sioux, she's a _real_ old family friend who is giving us a hand this trip'. 'Sioux, meet Sig's brothers, Norman , baby bro Edgar, and his prized protégé' Jake Anderson, who just don't seem to want to get it through his thick skull that fuckin' with dear brother Johnathan is just plain stupid.' Andy gave Jake a hard look. 'You lookin' to get keelhauled _for real_ this time dude? Jake stuttered. 'N-n-n-no.' His blue eyes wide and scared.

Sioux had come in at the end of Johnathan's outburst the previous evening, and no idea what Andy was referring to, but thought Jake was absolutely adorable with his tousled blond hair and huge, vulnerable and sweet, blue eyes. Edgar looked nothing like Sig she thought. He was tall and ruggedly handsome, with a sardonic vibe about him. Norman favored Sig in looks, but was hard to read as he appeared painfully shy, especially in contrast to Sig's commanding confidence and Edgar's palpable sexiness.

Edgar didn't like the look he was getting from Andy, whose lips were getting thinner by the second and knew it was time to 'exit stage left' while the getting' was good. 'Well, it was real nice meeting you Sioux. Have a good trip.' As he herded Jake and a confused Norman out to the deck he muttered, 'Come on, gotta go fluff the crab condos, or some shit dudes, move! '

It was time to get down to business. Andy and Sig talked about how different crew members, who for one reason or another, had limited to practically zero air time over the seasons. From Norman's refusal to engage with the camera crews or answer any of their questions, to Crosby on the Wizard's conflict of interest with a competitive network, to Neil's foul mouth that made the family-friendly channel cringe.

'Can you turn the air blue with cussing every 3 seconds like Neil? Andy asked. 'Or go Slingblade scary mute like Norman? Sig inquired. Sioux replied. 'I could happen, but I don't think it would do the trick. You guys have worked with these people for a long time. Let me ask you a few questions about them.'

As Sioux asked her questions designed to assess moral character, foibles, and personal motivations of the Deadliest Catch production team. She hadn't studied at the Freud Institute in London for nothing. Her 'mentor' Louis-Philippe had stressed a sound grounding in psychology, specifically classical psychoanalytical theory was critical in understanding how to motivate people to unwittingly buy-in to her deceptions. After she finished, she leaned back. 'Give me a minute to take this all in.' She stalled for longer than she needed, just to appear to be thinking hard. Andy and Sig were transfixed not only by the type of questions she asked, but by her focused attention to their answers, and her follow-up questions, as they described the Discovery Channel crew and producers.

Sioux leaned back and offered. 'They sound like a group of thrill seeking professionals who are dedicated to their craft and totally committed to capturing the 'story' of each boat for their viewers, in a formula that has been successful for eight years, right?' Sig and Andy nodded. She continued. 'So what would motivate them to be totally invested in ignoring me, and to work _assiduously_ to insure there was not one second of tape or audio documentation of my image?' Andy and Sig shrugged and threw up their hands.

Sioux couldn't help but let a just the smallest hint of smugness slip. 'The classic 'damsel in distress' scenario.' Andy and Sig looked at each other in confusion. Sioux leaned forward and outlined the broad strokes of her scheme how it could work. When she finished, she leaned back, and gave Sig and Andy an inquiring look. 'Whadda think?' Sig looked at Andy. 'I think it could work. What do you think?' Andy gave Sioux a long, searching look. 'Sioux.' He drawled. 'While I remain thoroughly convinced brother Neil possessed the greatest criminal mind of the 20th century, you however, may have the greatest one of the 21st century. It's brilliant!' Sioux preened at the compliment but sadly thought. 'If you only knew. . .'

Next Sioux got down to the nitty-gritty of the plan. 'The whole enchilada will depend on the two of you and how you sell it. So tell me now which scenario you think you can deliver. . .stone, cold, solid.' She gave them both a steely stare worthy of a Navy Seal Team Captain prepping Commandos for a mission.

'Scenario 1: I'm the daughter of Momma Joan's best friend fleeing a psychotic abusive ex-husband who has tracked me down wherever I have fled for years. He's beat me to a pulp on numerous occasions, and came close to killing me the last time he found me. I spent three months in the hospital that time recovering from his vicious attack. I'm on the Time Bandit cooking because hiding out on a crab boat on the Bering Sea was the best and last resort my Momma could think of, and begged Momma Joan to have her boys take me on. Got it?' Andy and Sig nodded like school boys at a lecture given by their hot teacher.

'Scenario 2: Same Momma Joan's friend, only I'm in Homeland Security Witness Protection.' Sig and Andy's mouths dropped. 'My dumb-ass married some Iraqi /Afagani/ Pakistani** d**ude who unbenounced to me was hooked into Al-Qaeda. I finked him out to the Feds and got to keep a real low profile until he goes to trial. Ergo, the best, most secure and safe place for me to hide out is at the end of the earth in 'Far-West- butt-fuck-Alaska' on a crab boat on the Bering Sea. Discuss among yourselves.' Andy and Sig looked at each other bug eyed. 'More coffee?' Sioux chirped.

Andy and Sig gave each other a long searching look . 'Give us a few minutes here Sioux.' Andy asked and gave Sig a pirate smile. 'Sig, are we, or are we not fishermen, renown for our expertise at making epic bullshit convincing? Sig matched Andy's pirate smile and replied. 'That we would be my friend. Sioux, we'll have those Discovery folks ready to protect you with their very lives. Hell yeah, we need some more coffee.' Sioux smiled sweetly, rose, and gathered their empty cups.

What Sioux masked as she rustled up coffee and listened as Andy and Sig strategized how they could take each of her scenarios from bullshit to believable, was her pain and shame. These were good men, who because of their love and esteem for Johnathan, were willing to deceive people they had not just worked with, but had shared first-hand the harsh life and death reality of fishing the Bering Sea, in the belief that she could be the catalyst of his salvation. Their acceptance and faith in her made her feel unworthy, and her ability to manipulate and deceive, tasted like ash in her mouth. She bowed her head and prayed to the Great Spirit of her father's people, and the Lord Jesus of her mother's, that her last selfish grasp for happiness wouldn't destroy them all.

'Where's that coffee?' Sig barked. Sioux turned and quickly covered her self-loathing with an adoring smile. 'Coming right up my heroes'.

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?  
>Where's the great white Hercules to fight the rising odds?<br>Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
>Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what i need<em>

I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night<br>he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
>and gotta be fresh from the fight<br>I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life<br>Larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasies<br>Somewhere just beyond my reach  
>There's someone reaching back for me<br>Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
>It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet<p>

I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night<br>he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
>and gotta be fresh from the fight<br>I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life<br>Larger than life

_**Holding Out For A Hero - Bonnie Tyler  
><strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_A little birdie told me about Neil's XXX-rated mouth so I hope I did him proud. _

Johnathan

The morning had been a blur of breakfast, assigning jobs t the crew, solving the inevitable problems that were part of getting the Time Bandit ready for the season start. He had sent Eddie to pick up Neil from the airport and they should be rolling up soon. He also reviewed the latest weather reports, migration projections from Fish and Game, and reviewed his plotting maps from previous seasons, flooding his head with data. Not that such study would give him any idea where to set his pots, or what the weather they would really be battling, but it was part of the routine that got his head in the game.

He had been working the crew hard, bitching about persnickety stuff, checking and re-checking their progress on everything from rigging and repairing pots, to loading of bait and essential fireworks and explosives. He knew he was being a pain in the ass, yet all the activity still didn't keep his mind off Sioux. He must have looked over at the Northwestern a million times praying she, Andy and Sig were coming up with a plan Sioux would accept, and DC would buy. He didn't want to think about their failure.

After last night, he thought he would feel less anxious that she would again disappear, but he couldn't shake the irrational dread that if he were to cast off without her on the boat, she would bolt. He sensed that behind her tough as nails, bad to the bone bravado, she was brittle and hyper-vigilant as a cornered animal. He badly wanted to beat down anyone and everyone who had ever wounded her.

Before sleep took them, _she_ had talked about how important it would be for them to keep their wits about them, and their hands off each other, so not to upset the focus of the crew and the workings of the boat. Sioux had been adamant as the lay face to face, eye to eye.

'Absolutely no, and I mean no P.D.A. , no long yearning looks. '

He had interrupted her. 'You mean like this?' And mugged a leer.

She laughed and gave him a playful punch. 'That's not yearning fool, that's lecherous. This is yearning.' And gave him the look of a sorrowful puppy dog.

He cracked up.

She continued. 'And no coping any feels.' He pouted.

'Absolutely no midnight creeping either. I'll continue to bunk with Scotty, and not in any stateroom alone, just to insure there's no gossip.

'Can I move into an empty stateroom? He asked hopefully.

'Nice try Einstein, but I'm waaaay ahead of you. No. You'll bunk where you always bunk here with Andy, like always. I'm serious. We are so NOT playing overgrown , horny teenagers on the freakin' Love Boat up in here!'

He grumbled as he drank in her eyes. 'You're a hard woman Sioux Nighthawk. You haven't even let me kiss you, or even cope so much as a teeny weenie feel all night.

'And that's the way it's goona stay if I go out on this trip.' Sioux was setting a firm, non-negotiable boundary and Johanthan knew it.

His eyes narrowed. 'This does not make me a happy man Sioux.'

She yawned, pushed him on his back, settled herself on his chest, held him close, craned her neck up at him, smiled and assured him. 'Oh but you will be. When the time comes, I promise you'll be a _very_ happy man.'

Johnathan kissed the top on her head and groaned. 'Sioux you're killin' me.'

Eddie

Neil was just outside the arrivals gate smoking and talking on his cell with a single bag at his feet. Eddie gave him a short honk. Neil hung up and climbed in.

Neil gave him a rough punch in the arm. 'Yo Bro what's hangin' besides the 'ol ball sack?

Eddie just gave him a thin smile. Uh oh, Neil thought no obscene snappy come back. Something must be real wrong. 'What's up?'

Eddie gave him a sour look. 'You don't know? Johnathan didn't tell you?'

'Tell me what the fuck?'

'Who he hired to do your thing for the season?"

'Are you gonna keep pulling my wang or just give me the fuckin' 411?'

'He hired some bit. . .err chick.'

Neil was gobsmacked. 'You cannot be shitting me like this!'

Eddie gave Neil a sharp look. 'Word dude. Some chick named Sioux from the day.'

Neil sputtered 'Souix! That girl Johnathan and Andy talk about when they're totally wasted. Damn! Man, I was like barely out of shitting in diapers and really don't remember her.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Is she all like grey, and fat, with big saggy tits?'

Eddie snorted. 'If only.'

He continued begrudgingly. ' Dude for a chick Johnathan's age she's a major cougar. I'm talkin' smokin' Demi Moore cougar hot.'

Neil mouth was hanging open.

Eddie continued. 'She's got Johnathan's nose wide open and I think Andy's on the scent as well.'

Neil was concerned. 'Fuckin' and crabbin' don't mix dude.'

Eddie agreed. 'Tell me about it. The question is, what are _we_ gonna do about it?'

Neil slumped back and groaned. 'Muthafucker. This is the cluster fuck of all rat-fuck cluster fucks. Fuck me!'

Sioux

Andy and Sig had landed on a scenario. She and Andy said their goodbyes and headed back to the Time Bandit that was a beehive of activity. Sioux felt tired and sad and didn't want to talk.

'Got to get lunch on.' And picked up her pace.

Just inside the forepeak, Andy caught her arm. He took both arms and turned her to face him. She couldn't meet his eyes and hung her head.

'Sioux, listen to me.' He leaned down and made her follow his eyes up until they were face to face.

'Whichever way this goes tomorrow, I want you to know. . .well you're family. If it doesn't go well, you'll go to Homer and wait for him there. Sioux 's eyes got big. 'Mom and Grandma would love to see you and I'm certain you can stay at Johnathans' place until the season is over. Hell, if gettin' home to see you is his motivation, he'll work us beyond half-to-death to fill the boat and get back in record time. O.K.?'

He searched her eyes and was concerned at how flat and resigned they looked.

Sioux smiled sadly. Thank you Andy, that means a lot to me.' And headed to the galley.

She focused on preparing lunch. As she bustled in the kitchen fussing over a makeshift pasta Bolognese, vinaigrette for a green salad, garlic bread, and chunky brownies, she knew she couldn't avoid the call to Louis-Philippe much longer. It would have to be tomorrow at the latest. And she dreaded it.

Johnathan

Andy took a few minutes to make a call, then bounded into the wheelhouse to find Johnathan screaming over the hailer for Scotty to get the lead out of his ass and get to haulin' more pots on deck for rigging. Scattered around him were printouts and charts. He had a cigarette in one hand and three more burning in an ashtray. Andy groaned. Not good. He put on an extra chipper tone.

'Hey bro! You look like you actually know what you're doing. Now if you can just catch some crab. . .'

Johnathan shot him a sarcastic look. 'Cut the bullshit. How did it go?'

Andy settled into the co-captain seat and smiled brightly. 'I think we have a viable plan of attack.' And filled Johnathan in.

When he finished Johnathan snorted. 'Homeland Security Witness Protection for the love of God?'

Andy shrugged. 'Yeah I know, that's why Sig and I went with the fleeing, battered, ex-wife scenario.'

Johnathan stared grimly. 'And if it doesn't work?'

Andy stared out the wheelhouse window and explained Plan B that he had proposed to Sioux.

Johnathan crushed out all his burning cigarettes and shuffled paper nervously. 'You think she'll go for Plan B.'

Andy slide him a side look and returned to staring out the window and spoke.

'If the DC guys won't, or can't, guarantee her anonymity then you'll only have tomorrow night to convince her to accept Plan B.' He got up and headed down the stairs.

He paused. 'I pulled some strings, and booked you a room tomorrow at the Grand Aleutian.. Balls in your court.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Night Only - Dreamgirls<strong>_

_You want all my love_  
><em>and my devotion<em>  
><em>You want my loving soul<em>  
><em>right on the line<em>  
><em>I have no doubt,<em>  
><em>that I could love you, forever<em>  
><em>the only trouble is<em>  
><em>You really don't have the time<em>

_You've got one night only_  
><em>one night only<em>  
><em>that's all I have to spare<em>  
><em>one night only<em>  
><em>let's not pretend to care<em>  
><em>One night only<em>  
><em>one night only<em>  
><em>come on, big baby come on<em>  
><em>one night only<em>  
><em>we only have till dawn<em>

_In the morning_  
><em>this feeling will be gone<em>  
><em>it has no chance going on<em>  
><em>Something so right<em>  
><em>has got no chance to live<em>  
><em>So let's forget about chances<em>  
><em>It's one night I will give<em>

_One night only_  
><em>One night only<em>  
><em>you'll be the only one<em>  
><em>One night only<em>  
><em>then you'll have to run<em>  
><em>One night only<em>  
><em>One night only<em>  
><em>There's nothing more to say<em>  
><em>One night only<em>  
><em>what's getting in the way<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Scotty

His Dad was crawling all over his ass today. He could tell whatever was buggin' him had nothing to do with getting the boat ready, and Uncle Eddie still worried him. Sioux hadn't returned to the bunk last night, but she was all business in the morning at breakfast, as was his Dad. She and Uncle Andy had headed off to the Northwestern, and he hadn't seen them since. Then a familiar voice rang out.

' Yo, nephew, sorry sperm of my big brotha! Are you on the freakin' on the boat or off?' Neil yelled out as he and Eddie boarded.

Scotty smiled. Uncle Neil was a trip and he loved him.

He yelled back from the hydraulics. 'Obviously I'm on it mofo, workin' my boney ass off!'

Neil 

Neil made his way to the galley where Sioux was putting the last touches on lunch. She was tasting the bubbling Bolognese sauce when she heard footsteps. She looked up at a stranger who was obviously a Hillstrand.

'Can you give me a hand here.' She dipped a big wooden spoon in the sauce, blew on it and offered it.

She smiled. 'Tell me what it needs.' Neil came closer, opened his mouth, and Sioux carefully tilted the spoon into his mouth and waited for his opinion.

Neil was again gobsmaked, as in a second all became clear. Eddie hadn't lied. She was drop-dead gorgeous. 'Just a tad more salt. You Sioux?'

She returned to her sauce, added more salt, and smiled. 'Very good. I agree, a pinch more salt. Yes Neil, I'm Sioux. You probably don't remember me, but I remember you. Can I give you a hug?'

Neil was nonplused. 'Fuck yeah. My pecker looves hugs from hot chicks!'

Sioux laughed and hugged him tight. 'I am sooo glad to see you! We have a lot to go over. Would you please tell Johnathan. . .' And raised her eyes to the wheelhouse, 'That lunch is ready?'

Neil for all his rough exterior and XXX-rate mouth, was immediately charmed. 'Sure. Be my pleasure'.

'Yo bro!' He sang out as he bounded up the stairs. 'Your new smokin' hot cook /engineer said to tell you lunch is ready. What the fuck?'

Johnathan smiled at his baby brother. 'So you met Sioux?'

Neil leered and whispered. 'You lucky rat-bastard. Have you fucked her yet?'

Johnathan bristled. 'Listen up, she ain't no 'ho or piece of ass. She's here to run the engine room, and she's got credentials and more experience than you have, so dial it waaay back!'

Neil raised his hands in submission and acknowledged. 'No offense meant Bro. I'm just saying crabbin' and fuckin' don't mix.'

Johnathan gave him a steely big brother stare. 'Now you just got off a plane fool, and you're talkin' shit about crabbin' and fuckin'?.

Then the gears in his mind clicked into place. 'What did Eddie tell you?'

Neil stalled. 'Don't you want to call the crew in for lunch?'

Johnathan gave him a hard look and grabbed the hailer. 'Come in for lunch you sorry mofos.'

He slammed he hailer down. 'Now spill it, shithead.'

Neil pleaded. 'Listen, I'd eat a dead rat dipped in her Bolognese sauce. Can I fuckin' eat before you tear me a new asshole?'

Johnathan

The table groaned with platters of pasta Bolognese, green salad with a tangy vinaigrette, herbed garlic bread hot from the oven, and jugs of milk and a selection of sodas to wash it down. The crew had filled the banquet and were serving themselves heaping plates, and chowing down with gusto. Johnathan slid into the banquet, filled a plate, and started to eat silently. He only spoke when he joined the rest of the men showering Sioux with praises between mouthfuls. 'This is really good Sioux.'

And never took his eyes off Eddie. All the men knew that look, and shoveled their food in faster.

Checking on the serving platters that minutes earlier has been heaping, and were now bare, Sioux started to collect them and laughed. 'Jeez, I'm glad I made enough for a football team, and not just seven hungry crabbers. There's plenty more. Brownies will be cool in a minute.'

That was the cue for everyone except Johnathan and Eddie, to slide out banquet and join Sioux in the gallery for more food, brownies, and raucous banter.

Johnathan put his fork down. 'You got sumthing to say to me?'

Eddie shrugged. ''Bout what?'

Johnathan's voice got real low and deep. His body appeared to bulk with Alpha male menace and his eyes burned like flaming black coals . 'You got a problem with my decisions, specifically Sioux.' It was a statement not a question.

Eddie stood his ground. 'I think it's a bad idea dude, and. . .'

With a snarl, Johnathan cut him off. 'You think? When did this operation become some kind of fuckin' democracy? He leaned in. 'I'm the fuckin' Captain of this muthafucker and everything, and I mean _everything _that I say, Goes. With. Out. Question.'

He and Eddie locked eyes.

Even though Andy, Neil, and the boys did their best in the galley to distract Sioux from the showdown at the banquet, she knew what was going down was serious business, like a power struggle for wolf pack hierarchy when a beta wolf challenges his Alpha. She could feel, almost smell, the Alpha male power rolling off Johnathan in waves. This was a vicious dual for dominance played out across a previously civilized luncheon table. . .and she knew it involved her.

Sioux was right. Johnathan and Eddie were in a silent, potentially violent, fight for dominance. If they had been two wolves squaring off, their deadly fangs would have been bared, their mouths dripping thick saliva, and deep vicious growls, barks, and snarls would have rent the air. Johnathan had never allowed anyone to challenge his absolute authority on the boat, and wasn't about to entertain that shit now. His body was in primal fight response. His breathing and heart rate increased, his vision narrowed, as the sharp rush of adrenaline pulsed through his body. If he had to beat Eddie's ass down right here, right now, then throw his dead, or half-dead ass off the bow, he was more than ready. He gathered himself for attack.

With seconds to spare, Eddie broke eye contact, and bowed his head. 'You're the Captain man.' He muttered. Got up, walked through the galley, without meeting any of the six pairs of eyes following him. Everyone one in the galley, even Sioux, blew out air in their lungs they hadn't been consciously aware they had been holding.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Warrior" - Disturbed<em>**

_I am now an instrument of violence  
>I am a vessel of invincibility<br>I cannot leave this undecided  
>Stepping down to battle another day<br>Remember me for all time this  
>Determination is a vital part of me<br>Surrender now or be counted  
>With the endless masses that I will defeat<em>

Come on bring it, don't sing it  
>Better believe it<br>Broken down, till your hope has died  
>Beat down till the victory is mine<br>Stand up and show me some pride  
>And now, are you ready?<p>

I'm one with the warrior inside  
>My dominance can't be denied<br>Your entire world will turn  
>Into a battlefield tonight<br>As I look upon you through  
>The warrior's eyes now<br>I can see the fear that will  
>Ensure my victory this time<p>

I can't be told to compromise this  
>They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet<br>A most formidable reminder  
>They will speak my name for eternity<br>I have no need of any guidance  
>I am a weapon powerful beyond belief<br>Seen through the warrior's eyes  
>I never need to question how to defeat you<p>

You can't hide now  
>I am the warrior<br>So decide now  
>How they'll remember you<br>Do not hide now  
>Act like a warrior<br>Show your pride now  
>Solidify your place in time<p>

I'm one with the warrior inside  
>The evidence can't be denied<br>The entire world will stare  
>Into this battlefield tonight<br>As I stand before you  
>With a warrior's heart now<br>I can feel the strength that will  
>Ensure my victory this time<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_BIG TIME SMUT ALERT! This is my first stab at a (hopefully) a hot sex scene so keep that in mind when you (again hopefully) plough through it._

* * *

><p><span>Sioux<span>

Everyone except Neil and Andy had grabbed a warm brownie and headed off to finish their tasks assigned by their Captain. Neil and Andy stayed and helped her square away the galley. Then Andy made his way to the wheelhouse after Johnathan, where he had returned to the pile of paperwork and dark funk. Then she and Neil got down to business in the engine room.

Neil

Hours later, Neil returned to the wheelhouse and stood behind Andy's chair. The brothers chilled in silence and solidarity. The Hillstrand band of brothers was solid as ever. Neil was the first to speak.

'You said it bro. She is waay more capable than me. Fuck me three ways to Sunday, if I wasn't your bro, I'd be packin' up my shit and lookin' for another gig!'

Johnathan looked up and Neil continued.

'Dude we went down to the engine room and went over it with a fine tooth comb. She was the one who found the gauge that has been fuckin' up the hydraulics. Then she found a valve that was gettin' ready to blow.'

Andy looked back at Neil and silently encouraged him to continue.

'You did good big brotha. Sioux is totally, fuckin' solid in the engine room!'

Johnathan raised his head and shot Neil a stone look. 'You ain't just sayin' that shit 'cause of the lunch she laid out that had you following her around like a love-sick puppy, are you?'

Neil paused and Andy slapped his forehead in frustration.

Neil continued. 'Well, I ain't gonna lie, you got me there bro. But I swear, she's a fuckin' MacGyver wiz in that engine room, and that's the muthafuckin' truth!'

Johnathan smirked. 'So she's cool to take us out?'

Neil beamed. 'To the max! PLUS, she's got a standing rib roast and Lyonnaise baked augratin potatoes set for dinner! Fuck you! I'm gettin'down on one creakin' knee and beg for he rmost fine hand in holy matrimony. I fuck with you not!'

Johnathan gave Neil a dark,evil look.

Neil once again raised his hands in surrender. 'Just pullin' your pud dude. I swear!'

Andy drawled. 'Spare our baby brother me Capitán.'

Johnathan finally relented and snickered. 'Mom would take my ass out, cut me up in little pieces, and throw them off the Spit, if I laid a hand on her last precious baby.'

Andy agreed.'True that.'

Johnathan and Andy then gave Neil their patented psychotic looks.

Johnathan mused 'However, we could easily make your untimely death look like a tragic accident. Beside she'd still have four of us left. And we can be downright adorable when we put our rminds to it. Right, Andy?'

Andy looked back at Neil and smiled real big. 'You'd hardly be missed.'

Neil snorted. 'I hate you fuckers. You been threatening me with shit like that since I was young enough not know what my dick was for.' And stomped out of the wheelhouse.

Andy waited a few minutes and causally asked. 'You and Eddie cool?'

Johanthan immediately got defensive.' Why don't you ask him?'

Andy was not taking any of his bullshit. He was just as Alpha as his brother and Johnathan knew it.

Andy's voice was slow and dangerous. 'I'm askin' you, fucker.'

Johnathan waved him off. 'If he ain't got his gear off the boat by now,it's all good.'

Andy pressed. 'You sure?'

Johnathan was getting heated again. 'Yeah. Now get out of my face!'

Andy smiled slowly and got up to leave. 'Don't trip. We cool bro.' Then delivered his parting shot.

'Don't forget you got a hotel room booked for tomorrow and a real hard-headed woman to get on the program. La-tah.'

Johnathan

Dinner, as Nei lpredicted, was one for the books. Sioux sweetly declined Neil's invitation to accompany the crew to the SportsBar to get stupid-drunk. Sioux said she wanted to go over provisions, and had to get a shopping list together for tomorrow. Johnathan had strong-armed Scotty into taking the first 'Sioux Watch' and told him he'd send someone back to relieve him in a few hours. Scotty had protested. 'Jeez Dude,you act like she's gonna freakin' disappear in a puff of smoke?'

Johnathan said grimly. 'Exactly. You got this?

Scotty gave him a rough slap on th eback. 'Yeah, I got it.' Have a few duck-farts for me.'

Johnathan found Sioux in her bunk working on her lap top. He wanted to talk to her about tomorrow before he got wasted. 'You sure you don't wanna go?'

She continued to type. 'Yeah, go. Have fun, don't worry about me. I'm cool.' He didn't leave and she finally looked up.

'What's wrong?'

Johnathan said easily. 'There's nothing wrong. Scotty has some stuff he wants to finish up so he's staying back for a while.' Sioux shrugged and continued typing.

'Ah, about tomorrow Sioux, here's the deal.' He now had her full attention.

He continued. 'The meeting with DC is set up for three-thirty. I'll check you into the Grand Aleutian tomorrow with all your gear about three o'clock.

She didn't get it. 'Why?'

He continued. 'Because if we can't hammer out a deal, then it's better if all trace of you was gone before the camera crews arrive to rig the boats for filming. Just a precaution. You just chill and wait for me to come up and tell you what went down. O.K.? Also as a precaution, I booked you a ticket out to Homer, in case the meeting doesn't go so well.'

Sioux sighed and meekly acquiesced. 'That's fine Johnathan. I'll check-in and wait for you.' He searched her face closely.

Sioux 

The next day was another blur of activity. Sioux and Johnathan had dropped Neil off at the airport, her gear was in the truck bed, and they were heading to the Grand Aleutian. They had been silent since dropping Neil off. Johnathan drove while worrying at the cuticle on his left thumb. He reached over for his crumpled pack of Winston's. Sioux took a weary breath.

'You smoke too much.'

'Yeah I know.' He replied and lit up.

'You also drink too much.'

He gave her a side look. 'And. . .'

She shrugged. 'Just sayin'.

He said grumpily. 'You got any more observations you'd care to share?'

She turned to face him. 'As a matter of fact I do. First, what was up with the string of babysitters you arranged to keep an eye on me last night? Two, you've been acting strange since you almost went ape-shit on Eddie after lunch yesterday. Third. . .'

Johnathan cut her off. 'What do mean 'acting strange', you've back in my life for two days and two fuckin' nights, so how would you know what's 'strange' for me?'

Her eyes narrowed. 'You're absolutely right. I really don't know shit about you at all, do I? And you sure as fuck don't know shit me.'

He ran a hand over his face. 'Let's not start, O.K. I'm really stressed about this meeting.'

Sioux arched a brow. 'Why are you stressed? You and Andy have my whole freakin' life all planned out for the next few weeks. Let me see if I have your plans straight. Plan A, I'm going out crabbin' under your ever-watchful eye. Or Plan Two, I'm being packed off to Homer, so Momma Joan and Grandma Jo can keep their watchful eyes on me.'

Johnathan felt a stab of anxiety. 'You don't want to go out on the trip with me?'

Sioux slumped back in her seat. 'Of course I want to go out with you, it's just. . .I've been on my own, flying solo, for so long, it's just weird having to juggle so many people's expectation, wants, and desires. . .makes me feel . .'

'Stressed out? Johanthan said seriously.

'Trapped.' She replied flatly, saw his expression close up, and hurriedly continued. 'Sorry, bad choice of words, but do you get where I'm coming from?'

Johnathan pulled into the Grand Aleutian, parked and turned. 'Not yet, but I'd really like to try if you'd give me the chance.'

Johnathan and Souix

There was a soft knock at the door. She startled awake and looked at the clock. It was 6 p.m. After she had checked in, and hit the room, she tried to stay awake and figure out where she was going allow this crazy ride to take her next. She was torn and confused. The only thing she knew was that she didn't want to lose Johnathan so soon. And she wanted him, she wanted him bad. She took a deep breath, let him in, and drank in the sight of him. Leather U.S.A. jacket, jeans, snakeskin boots, Time Bandit cap backwards, stone-faced, burley, and sexy as hell.

He drank her in as well as she leaned against the closed door, and looked at him expectantly with sleepy green eyes. Her hair was mussed. She wore a black tank top that failed to cover her belly, and low slung, soft lounge pants. He wanted her so bad he could barely control himself from throwing her on the floor.

He shook his head 'No' and held out his arms.

She came to him, and he gathered her in an enveloping embrace. She stood limp in his arms and exhaled. His maleness was overwhelming, the natural smell of him was making her woozy, as he buried his face in her neck. She couldn't make her brain work. . .she needed to push him away and get ready to shove off. He rained hungry kisses over her face down, dear God, down her neck. She was panting with a raging desire that rose up like a mountainous rogue wave. He paused and finally, dear God finally, crushed his mouth on hers and sucked out her very soul.

What seemed like a lifetime later, he swept her off her feet, never releasing her mouth for an instant, and flung the two of them on the bed. He was panting and groaning like a dying man and she was dying with him. Clothes, zippers, buttons, ripped and flew. He released her and set her on her feet. He sat on the side of the bed in only his jeans, and she stood trembling before him in what was left of her bra and panties.

'Let me look at you.' He begged. 'My god you are so beautiful.' and ran his hands down her waist, drew her to him, and buried his face below her stomach. The sensation of his bearded mouth hungrily kissing and licking the sensitive skin above her mound made her legs tremble. He slipped her panties down her ripe hips slowly, so slowly, as if her mound would be the last sight of his life.

'Oh baby'. He moaned 'You are so beautiful' and looked up into her eyes. She reached up, unleashed her bra, and slowly slipped the straps down and off her arms. His eyes never left the sight. Slowly she let the bra fall and his breath caught. He reached out like a blind man and cupped both her full, heavy breasts in his big hands. His thumbs worked each nipple in slow circles and each hardened at his touch. She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure, as he devoured each in turn with his greedy, hot mouth, and slathering tongue. She ran her hands over his hair and neck as he alternately sucked one breast hard and roughly kneaded the other. It appeared he would have kept his face buried in her breasts for eons, but she was aching to savor him as well.

Slowly she pulled away, one breast left his mouth and he looked up at her hungrily. She pushed him back on the bed and hovered over him, long black hair hanging over his face like a veil, her breasts just out of his reach. 'Don't be greedy. I want to taste you too.' She panted. Then kneeled between his legs and slowly licked and kissed his chest and stomach as she worked buttons and zippers. She tugged, he lifted his hips, and his very impressive cock sprang into view.

'I'll get your britches all the way off in a minute, but first I want to just say hello.' She lapped, and gently blew on his sheath from root to head. His body quaked and shivered.

'Ummm ' she moaned as she gently lifted one ball and slathered it.

'Stop!' He gasped. She did but she wasn't happy about it. She slowly slid her body over his until she reached his mouth, captured his tongue, and ravished it.

'Did you not like what I what I was doing?' Her hot breath in his ear.

'I liked it too much. If you don't slow down, this show is going to be over before it gets started.' His voice was rough. She pouted prettily. 'I think not.' She rose up and finished getting him all-the-way naked.

'Now,' She instructed on her knees, as she nipped and licked the inside of his thighs. 'I'm going to finish what I started and you're going to help. It's a simple 1 to 10 rating. One means you're dead. Ten means you're a nano second from cuming. So let me know when you get to, ummm say a seven, okay?'

'Seven?' he moaned.

'Yep, seven' She agreed, and slide her tongue slowly up his shaft and worried the ridge just beneath the head.

'Seven !' he gasped. She quickly pressed firmly with her thumb and index finger just beneath said ridge. 'Better?'

'Sioux, you're killing me!'

'I know baby.' she soothed, 'But is it better? Like a five?'

'Yeah,' he panted. 'Bout a five.'

'Now don't you get so caught up that you forget to tell me where we're at, or my sweet pussy gonna pout.' And she returned to her pleasure of devouring all of him. He shuttered and begged her for release. But she just kept asking for numbers and bringing him to the brink of climax again and again.

Finally, he rose up like Lazarus from the grave, wrestled her up on the bed, on her back, and bruised her mouth and tongue with rough, deep kisses. She gasped. 'Ahhhhh, Oh baby. I want you. . .in me. Give it to me now. Fuck me now! She demanded.

Johnathan now took control. 'Not quite yet baby, same scoring.' And he dragged his mouth down her body straight to her mound. When he got to his intended destination, he paused to again admire the thin landing strip of wispy hair shaped into an arrow pointing to her honey pot. He cupped her ass and brought her up to just where he wanted her. 'Now,' he said as he exhaled warm breath on to her clit. 'My turn.'

Sioux's pelvis bucked with deep thrusts as he first enveloped her in his hot mouth, and then worked her clit with his stiff tongue, as she tossed and moaned. Next he slid two fingers into her, crooked them upwards, and found the slightly ridged area that was her G spot, pressed down on it and rhythmically massaged it as his tongue worried her clit. She felt the deepest walls of her vagina open like the petals of a flower. Her pelvis rose as if she had been struck by lightening and she screamed '9-9-9-9!' He didn't stop. She was thrashing, but he held her in a steel grip. Seconds later she came, screaming his name, as the force of the contractions of her vagina crushed and sucked his fingers. He quickly reached up and clamped a rough hand over her mouth. It could be hard to distinguish between murder and ecstasy, and he didn't want hotel security banging on the door.

When she returned to her body, she gasped. 'Why did you?. . .I said. . .'

'Yeah I know.' He shrugged as he looked down at her with the smug satisfaction of a male who has taken down his female prey. 'I cheated. See, you're gonna cum for me over, and over again and again.'

She smirked. 'You sound awful cock-sure of yourself.'

'Yeah baby,' he drawled back. 'Funny you should mention cock. . .'

He roughly spread her legs wide, spit in his hand, rubbed it over his cock, lifted her ass, and forced the big head into her tight slit. Her head was whipping side to side as a she begged for all of him. He stopped. He twisted a handful of her long black hair in his big hand and pulled her face close to his. 'You want sumthing?' He growled.

'Every inch of you.' She panted. He crushed her mouth and roughly thrust in another inch.

'Johnathan' she moaned, 'You're killing me.' As he sucked her neck hard, and ran his teeth up and down her throat, he muttered. 'You have to swear'.

'Anything, anything, just please. . .' He thrust in another inch. Sioux grunted, closed her eyes and moaned.

'You'll never leave me again.' He demanded.

Sioux opened her eyes and stared into his, black with lust and dominance. He withdrew some, and she felt like she would die. 'No, please, don't. . .I don't know if. . .'

His hot mouth and tongue had captured her ear and his growling was vibrating down her body. 'You swear it. Or I'll. . .SWEAR IT!'

Sioux pleaded 'I can't. . .I don't know if. . .'

He demanded again. 'Say it!' And slowly twisted his cock back to where he had stopped.

She was weakening fast. 'I'll n-n-never . . .'

He jammed in another agonizing inch.

He thrust his tongue in her mouth and growled down to her depths. 'Swear it. Say it and make me believe it!'

'Oh sweet Jesus, I'll . . .!' She moaned as he cruelly buried his thick cock into her to the hilt, twisting, and crushing her mound, then slowly began to withdraw again.

'Nooooooo.' She moaned.

His voice was ragged as he yanked the knot of her hair in his hand, his black eyes hard and burning, staring into her eyes that were limpid green pools of hunger and surrender.

'Listen to me.' He growled and again thrust to the hilt and withdrew after each word. 'You. Will. Never. Leave. Me!'

He withdrew roughly. 'Do you hear me?' And thrust again. He slowly withdrew, demanded her surrender, and rammed his cock into her again, while cruelly mauling her neck and breasts, over and over, until she was defeated.

'Yes, yes, yes. Oh God! I swear Johnathan!.' She gasped and shuttered.

He finally heard complete surrender in her moans, was satisfied, and began to crush and ram himself into her faster and faster. As Sioux screamed in abandon, he again roughly covered her mouth. She instinctively wrapped her legs tight around his fine ass, as he proceeded to fuck her like she was his.

* * *

><p><em>The inspiration for Johnathan and Sioux's (hopefully) hot love scene was the heat, yearning, and resignation of 'Let's Be In Love' sung smokin' hot and nasty by Meatloaf and Patti Russo off his Hang Cool Teddy Bear CD. Plus it has the nastiest guitar solo of all time. I would have called the song 'The Last Fuck' but that's just me. LOL<em>

'_**Let's Be In Love' Meatloaf Duet with duet with Patti Russo**_

_Lie tell me a lie  
>Tell me you'd like to stay for a while<br>Leave before you leave  
>Make me believe there's still something left<br>And say maybe our hearts could heal or break  
>This could go either way<br>_

_Let's be in love  
>Let's be in love<br>Let's go upstairs till we've both had enough  
>There's no tomorrow<br>Or yesterday oh my my  
>Let's be in love tonight<br>Let's be in love tonight  
><em>

_Time life is just time  
>Leaves on a vine<br>Pasted or wasted away  
>Tried god knows we tried<br>Taking our sides  
>And played it so safe<br>Maybe our hearts could heal or break  
>This could go either way<br>_

_Let's be in love  
>Let's be in love<br>Let's go upstairs till we've both had enough  
>There's not tomorrow<br>Or yesterday of my my  
>Let's be in love tonight<br>_

_(Her)_

_Let's close the door  
>Let's be indiscreet<br>Let's be the flesh and the sweat on the sheets  
>Let's fill the darkness with passion and grace<br>Let's leave a mark that will never erase  
>God knows what we'll be by the morning light<br>Now come on over here  
>Let's be in love tonight<br>_

_God knows what we'll be by the morning light  
>Let's be in love<br>Let's be in love  
>Let's go upstairs 'til we've both had enough<br>Let's be in love  
>Let's be in love<br>Let's go upstairs 'til we've both had enough  
>There's no tomorrow<br>Or yesterday oh my my  
>Let's be in love tonight<br>Let's be in love  
>Let's be in love<br>Let's be in love tonight_


	16. Chapter 16

Later, as they lay intertwined, Johnathan said gruffly. 'Baby, if I died right this minute, I'd go a happy man.'

'See I told you so.' Sioux smugly smiled.

'Told me so what?' He smiled, supplying the straight line from their first meeting.

'Told so you'd be a _very_ happy man.' Both chuckled at their in-joke.

He took a deep breath and sent up a silent prayer. 'Sioux?'

'Hummmm.' She replied in the purr of a woman truly and thoroughly sated.

'Ah, I have confession to make.' She wrapped her body even tighter against his, languidly stroking his aforementioned fine ass. He could confess he was a serial axe murderer and she wouldn't have give a toss.

He continued. 'Ah, they bought it.'

'Who bought what?' She murmured as her hand wandered over to a one of her favorite spots, where his back curved to his often mentioned fine ass. He groaned, but soldiered on.

'Discovery. They bought Scenario #1.' Her hand froze and she stared up at him.

'What. Are. You. Saying?' She demanded. He grimaced and squeezed his eyes tight and blurted out.

'They bought it hook line and sinker, and to prove it they'll sign anything you want them to.' He hazarded to crack one eye open.

She had propped herself on one elbow and was leaning in close. Real close.

She hissed. 'You lying, low, down, dirty, dawg. You conned me!' And raised a fist.

He grabbed both her hands and quickly pinned her, and covered her with his weight, as she struggled to get up and probably kick his ass.

'Calm down.' He soothed. 'Damn, you can go from chill to murderous in 60 seconds. Yeah, I conned you, but you didn't give me much choice.' Her eyes were still blazing.

'Now how was I going to tell you we're goin' fishing and you still insisting we carry on like two Mormon virgins? It was ridiculous. How the hell was I supposed to get focused, and go out and do the most dangerous job in the world, twisted up in heat for you? Huh? Come on tell me?'

The fire in her eyes started to cool.

'Ah there's my girl.' He purred and took the chance of gathering her mouth in a deep kiss. He kissed her, stoked her, and murmured his sexy nothings softly in her ear until she was once again languid and chill.

'We good?' he asked.

Sioux begrudgingly concurred. 'Yeah, we're good.'

'Great!' He leapt up and headed to the bathroom. Stopped, turned, raised both fists, let out a war whoop, then shouted.

'LET'S GO FISHIN'!'

Sioux rolled her eyes, shook her head, and had to laugh.

**End of Part 1**

_Below is one of my favorite epic songs off Meatloaf's 'Bat Out of Hell III. The smokin' guitar is supplied by my 'fantasy rock-star boyfriend', Brian May of Queen. Years later, who knew it would fit this story so perfectly, it could be re-titled the 'The Ballad of Johnathan & Sioux'! Thanks to everyone who hung with me through this telling. . .your reviews kept me going. Let me know if you'd like more of 'The Girl Who Got Away ' _

_**Bad for Good - Meatloaf  
><strong>_

_The sea is whipping the sky  
>The sky is whipping the sea<br>You can hide away forever from the storm  
>But you'll never hide away from me<br>The icy cold will cut us like a knife in the dark  
>And we may lose everything in the wind<br>But the Northern Lights are burning  
>And they're giving off sparks<br>I want to wrap myself around you like a winter skin_

_You know I'm onto your scent_  
><em>We're near the end of the chase<em>  
><em>Take a look out your window and I'll be there in the night<em>  
><em>Oh, your love is so close that I can almost taste it<em>  
><em>The icy cold will cut us like a knife in the dark<em>  
><em>And we may lose everything in the wind<em>  
><em>But the Northern Lights are burning<em>  
><em>And they're giving off sparks<em>  
><em>I want to wrap myself around you like a winter skin<em>

_You've been living your life like a girl in a cage_  
><em>And you whisper when I want you to shout<em>  
><em>And I wonder why you wanna go on sleeping<em>  
><em>When there's nothing left to dream about<em>  
><em>But you better remember<em>  
><em>If it's something I want then it's something I need<em>  
><em>I wasn't built for comfort I was built for speed<em>  
><em>If it's something I want then it's something I need<em>  
><em>I wasn't built for comfort I was built for speed<em>

_And I know that I'm gonna be like this forever_  
><em>I'm never gonna be what I should<em>  
><em>And you think that I'll be bad for just a little while<em>  
><em>But I know that I'll be bad for good<em>  
><em>I know that I'll be bad for good<em>  
><em>I know that I'll be bad for good<em>

_Your eyes are darker than sin_  
><em>And I've been watching them glow<em>  
><em>Take a chance on a promise and a roll of the dice<em>  
><em>Put your foot on the gas, let it go, let it go, let it go<em>

_You've been living your life like a girl in a cage_  
><em>And you whisper when I want you to shout<em>  
><em>And wonder why you wanna go on sleeping<em>  
><em>When there's nothing left to dream about<em>  
><em>But you better remember<em>  
><em>If it's something I want then it's something I need<em>  
><em>I wasn't built for comfort I was built for speed<em>  
><em>If it's something I want then it's something I need<em>  
><em>I wasn't built for comfort I was built for speed<em>

_And I know that I'm gonna be like this forever_  
><em>I'm never gonna be what I should<em>  
><em>And you think that I'll be bad for just a little while<em>  
><em>And you think that I'll be bad for just a little while<em>  
><em>And you think that I'll be bad for just a little while<em>  
><em>But I know that I'll be bad for good<em>

_Not for just a little while_  
><em>I know that I'll be bad for good<em>  
><em>I know that I'll be bad for good<em>  
><em>I know that I'll be bad for good<em>

_Bad for good_  
><em>Bad for good<em>

_For the good of some thrills on a long frigid night_  
><em>For the good of the fire in your soul<em>  
><em>For the good of the kiss let me hold you so tight<em>  
><em>For the good of getting out of control<em>  
><em>For the good of the action and a race in the dark<em>  
><em>For the good of those chills up your spine<em>  
><em>For the good of the rock and the roll in your heart<em>  
><em>For the good of what's yours and what's mine<em>  
><em>For the good of believing in a life after birth<em>  
><em>For the good of your body so bright<em>  
><em>For the good of the search for some heaven on earth<em>  
><em>For the good of one hell of a night<em>  
><em>For the good of one hell of a night<em>

_For the good of the action and a race in the dark_  
><em>For the good of the fire in your soul<em>  
><em>For the good of the hunger that eats at your heart<em>  
><em>For the good of getting out of control<em>  
><em>For the good of believing in a life after birth<em>  
><em>For the good of your body so bright<em>  
><em>For the good of the search for some heaven on earth<em>  
><em>For the good of one hell of a night, for the good of one hell of a night<em>

_The sea is whipping the sky_  
><em>The sky is whipping the sea<em>  
><em>You can hide away forever from the storm<em>  
><em>But you'll never hide away from me<em>  
><em>The icy cold will cut us like a knife in the dark<em>  
><em>And we may lose everything in the wind<em>  
><em>But the Northern Lights are burning<em>  
><em>And they're giving off sparks<em>  
><em>I want to wrap myself around you like a winter skin<em>

_I know you can be bad a least a little while_  
><em>I know that you can be bad<em>  
><em>At least a little while<em>  
><em>But if you give me a chance, give me one little chance<em>  
><em>And give me all the love that you should<em>  
><em>Then instead of being bad for just a little while<em>  
><em>Then instead of being bad for just a little while<em>  
><em>Then instead of being bad for just a little while<em>

_I'm gonna make you bad for good_

_(Not for just a little while)_  
><em>I'm gonna make you bad for good<em>

_(Not for just a little while)_  
><em>I'm gonna make you bad for good<em>

_(Not for just a little while)_

_I know that you'll be bad for good_  
><em>You'll be bad for good<em>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sioux

She had put her foot down and refused to join Johnathan in the shower. She could see his point about his deception, but he had conned her. HER! The Queen of Cons? She must be gettin' old or so besotted with his fine ass that she was gettin' soft. Gettin' soft could be bad. Real bad. She needed to send the encrypted e-mail she had been working on the previous evening to Louis-Philippe soon, and it was critical she keep her head in the game. . . .the game that was her sorry life.

'Yo, Sioux.' Johnathan called out as he exited the bathroom a towel around his waist, rubbing his hair with another. And she couldn't help but drink in the sight of Him. Lord, he was sumthing.

'When you coming down to the bar? Andy and Sig have probably been down there for a while celebrating the success of our convincing, epic, bullshit.'

She was sitting cross-legged on the bed leaning against the bolster wrapped in a sheet. The sight of her just slayed him. He couldn't believe it. She was his. All his. Finally. He felt elated and invincible. He sat down next to her and drank in the sight of Her.

Sioux smiled convincingly. 'Oh, you get on down. I'm be along after I shower, and dry my hair. . .which takes a while.'

'O.K. but don't take too long.' He gave her a quick kiss, and searched the room for his clothes. Sioux got up still wrapped in the sheet, went to the bathroom and closed the door. Less than five minutes later, while she was still shampooing, Johnathan stuck his head in the door and shouted.

'I'm out! See you in the bar baby!'

She didn't bother to reply. She shouldn't be annoyed, he was obviously as besotted with her as she was with him, but her profession pride was a little bruised. He actually conned me?

Minutes later she was sitting at the desk, in a white hotel robe, hair wrapped in a towel, her laptop hooked up to the hotel's high-speed internet, and put the final touches on the e-mail. _Her_ epic bullshit had better convince Louis-Philippe that the crab fleet of the Bering Sea was not a viable option. The IFQ system had shrunk the fleet from over 250 boats to around 89 mostly larger boats with high quotas. T.V. had made the fleet much too visible; injuries and deaths were now big news, covered in the media and on the Deadliest Catch. Any 'tragic death' at sea would garner too much attention and press.

She had the final say on executing or aborting any of her missions, had for years. Louis-Philippe had never questioned her judgment, and admired her excellent instincts and precision planning. She wrote she would be traveling and unavailable, and would meet with him, as usual at their annual business meeting at his villa in Acapulco in January. He should not be surprised at her absence. She often did her own thing for months at a time between missions, and was often incommunicado. She carried a secure satellite phone for emergencies, but used it rarely. She read the e-mail over one last time. It wasn't a final fix, but it would buy her some time to sort out the crazy 45 degree starboard list her life had taken. Sioux took a deep breath and hit send. There, it was done. As she rose, and vigorously toweled her hair, she turned her attention back to one Captain Johnathan Hillstrand to whom a little comeuppance was owed.

Johnathan 

The joint was hoppin' and he made his way over to Andy at the bar, who was apparently feeling no pain.

'Yo Bro! Andy greeted him loudly and gathered Johnathan into a sloppy bro-hug

'How awesome was that meeting?' I was awesome. You were awesome. Sig was. . .where'd Sig go?. . .whatever, he'll be back in a minute. Sig was awesome! You been with Sioux, right? Is she cool?'

Johnathan ordered a drink and as he gingerly settled himself on a stool, he winced. Andy leaned in, gave him a speculative look, then a sly leer, then a bugged eyed 'Ooooooo!'

'Fuck you.' Johnathan said as he hit back his first double Crown Royal.

Andy threw his head back and laughed his ass off as he shoulder bumped Johnathan repeatedly, and hopped from foot to foot.

In mock horror, Andy repeated over and over. (Hands over eyes) 'Don't tell me.' (Peeks out) 'Tell me.' (Hands over eyes) 'No, don't tell me.' (Another peak) 'No, tell me.'

Johnathan rolled his eyes disgusted. 'You are so immature.'

Andy again threw his head back, howled, and hopped. Johnathan knew Andy could keep this shit up all night so he gave him a 'don't make me kill you' look.

'Let's just say she required a lot of convincing. . .I ain't exactly 20 anymore. AND this is my final word on the subject ever!'

Andy fell to the floor howling on his back and did a spastic 'dying roach'.

Sig rolled up, gave Andy a dry look, and asked Johnathan. 'Does his drunk ass require medical attention?'

'More like mental attention and a straight jacket.' Johnathan snorted and gave Sig a rough hug. 'Thanks Sig. I'll owe you for the rest of my life. I mean it.'

Sig gave Johnathan a hardy pat on the back. 'My pleasure dude, anything in the name of young love.'

From the floor, Andy shrieked even louder, and flailed even crazier.

Sioux

As she examined her neck and breasts, she sighed and resigned herself to turtle necks for the near future. She also wasn't exactly looking forward to playing the down-trodden, quaking in fear, damsel in distress for the next few weeks either. Well it was what it was, and she decided to go out with a bang tonight.

Johnathan, Andy and Sig were still at the bar doing their 'ain't we the shit' man thing when there was a noticeable shift in the bar's rowdy atmosphere. Andy looked around and spotted the apparition that had sucked most of the air out of the room. He elbowed Johnathan in the ribs and hissed. 'Dude, look!'

Johnathan turned and almost choked to death on his drink. Sioux was making her way through the crowd. It seemed like she was moving in slow-motion. She had pulled her hair back into a severe ponytail that flowed down her back straight and dangerous like a whip, from a tight knot at the back of her head. Her eyes were heavily smudged with dark shadow that brought her green eyes out in sharp relief. Her mouth was a slash of crimson. Long feather earrings moved like wings from her ears as she walked. She was in black from head to toe; tight long sleeve black turtleneck, leather vest nipped in at the waist, skin tight stretch pants, stuffed into over-the-knee supple leather stiletto heel boots. She looked a treacherous jungle cat on the prowl.

Andy hissed and gave Johnathan an admiring look. 'Whoooa dude, you were lucky to make it outta that room alive!'

Johnathan just stared at her. Sioux finally made her way over, stood in front of the gap-mouthed group, and smiled sweetly. 'Still celebrating Captains?'

Her perfume was subtle but intoxicating. . .something expensive and meant to slaughter the opposite sex at first whiff. And the Captains were duly slaughtered.

Sig cleared his throat that had gone dry. 'Ah, yeah. . .what can I get you?'

Andy looked her and up and down and slurred. 'You on your way to a meeting of the 'Deadliest Smokin' Hot Chicks Club'?' Johnathan gave him a hard shove.

Sioux purred. 'Thanks Sig, I'll have a double Grey Goose.'

She turned to Andy. 'It's a girl thing. Since I'll be expected to be all plain and meek for the next few weeks, I just thought I'd go out with a bang.'

'Oh, you're a bang alright' Sig leered handing over her drink.

Sioux raised her glass. 'Here's to Goin' Fishin'.' And knocked her drink back.

She signaled Sig for another, and then turned to Johnathan who was stone-faced. She gave him a sexy sloe eyed smile.

'How's tricks, baby?'

She looked over to the karaoke booth where a group of ladies and some dude were waving and motioning her to come over. She knocked back her second drink.

'My back-up singers are beckoning. . .better go see what they what they're up for.'

As she swayed over to the booth, she took note of the Time Bandit, and Northwestern crews partying at a table close by.

When she got to the karaoke group, the dude who was big, long haired, chunky, and looked like a Meatloaf clone shyly asked.

'I saw you do 'Rolling In the Deep' night before last. You were awesome. You reminded me of Patti Russo who rocked it out with Meatloaf. I sing a pretty good Meatloaf. . won a karaoke contest in Anchorage last month. Do you know any of the duets?'

Sioux was surprised and charmed. 'Baby, I know every last one.'

'Wanna do 'Rock and Roll and Brew'?

'Meatloaf and Cher off 'Dead Ringer for Love?' One of my favorites! What's your name baby?'

'Howard, but people call me Biggun'.

'Let's do it Biggun'!'

Damn he was good! He _was_ Meatloaf and she _was_ his sexy Cher straight out of the 'Dead Ringer for Love' video'. Sioux pouted, and grinded like the badest girl in the bar through the song. The crews off the Time Bandit and Northwestern hollered and cheered throughout. When they finished, she and Biggun' hugged, she kissed him soundly on the lips, then made her way to the boys. Jake Anderson, Edgar, and MikeFourtner were slack jawed. Scotty and Josh Harris high fived her. Eddie just shook his head. All had missed her first performance and were awed. Sioux posed a dead-sexy slouch.

'So you got some rock and roll, now where's my brew boys?' Their shouts for a barmaid were urgent.

Sioux was laughing with Josh Harris and Scotty when out of the corner of her eye she caught some drama at the bar. Some rail thin, bleached blond giraffe, with huge fake tits was all up in Johnathan's face. Scotty noticed her attention shift, turned and groaned. 'Oh shit!'

Sioux cocked an eyebrow. 'Who that 'ho?'

Scotty hated to admit it. 'Last seasons' honey of the week who thinks she's a regular.'

The giraffe 'ho was getting more agitated and she could see Johnathan was getting exasperated. She downed another double vodka. Hell, she hadn't put a 'ho in check for ages. This was gonna be fun. She turned to Scotty and Josh Harris.

'Come on boys, you won't want to miss this. You gonna see a big cat take down a little kitty.' And headed over.

Scotty and Josh gave each other 'Damn!' looks and followed close behind.

Said giraffe, whose name was Crystal, was drunk and belligerent.

'Why haven't you called me? You don't think I know you're in town? Huh? What? You got some other bitch on the string?' You do, don't you?'

When Crystal arrived, Andy and Sig melted away and left Johnathan to deal with her. Johnathan was trying to reason with her, when he glanced over her shoulder and his breath caught, as impending disaster approached.

It was Sioux was approaching like a sleek, stalking Puma licking her lips in anticipation of devouring her prey. Jonhathan looked back at Crystal to warn her, get between the two, or something, just as Crystal raised a sharp nailed hand to claw his face. Sioux moved like lightening and grabbed it. He didn't know what Sioux did, although it looked that all she had done was strike the back of Crystal's hand.

What he didn't know, and Sioux did, from her martial arts training was that the backs of the hands are sensitive, since the nerves pass over the bones in the hand, a strike to this area is intensely painful. The small bones on the back of the hand are easily broken and such a strike can also render the hand ineffective.

Crystal bent over contorted in pain, too shocked to speak. Sioux first gave Johnathan a sliver of a smile, then she got down, right in Crystal's shocked face. She purred deep and deadly.

'Put your claws away little pussycat. You really don't want to mark my man. 'Cause if you do I would have to gut you from neck to crotch, right between those cheap-ass fake tits, and leave you for cod bait, bitch.'

She tightened the pressure. 'Did you hear me?'

Tears were welling in Crystal's wide shocked eyes.

Sioux gave her a full, pursed pout. 'Good girl, now when I let you go, you're going to high-tail it outta here and I bet not see your face again. She applied more pressure, and Crystal gasped.

'And I better not catch you anywhere near my man ever again in this life or the next. . . .understand me? Tell all your 'ho friends.'

Crystal again nodded and grimaced. Sioux slowly reduced the pressure and they both straightened. Crystal stood rubbing her hand.

Sioux nodded at Scotty and Josh. 'Would ya'll be so kind as to see this young lady out.'

Scotty and Josh with eyes as big as saucers, each took one of Crystal's arms and did just that.

Sioux leaned on the bar, downed the remnants of Johnathan's drink, gazed up at innocently him, and slurred.

'Baby, I'm up for the game, but how many of your 'hos current and past, am I subject to have to address tonight?'

_Meat Loaf feat. Cher - Dead Ringer For Love_

_Meatloaf: Every night I grab some money and I go down to the bar_  
><em>I got my buddies and a beer, I got a dream, I need a car<em>  
><em>You got me begging on my knees, c'mon and throw the dog a bone<em>  
><em>A man he doesn't live by rock 'n roll and brew alone<em>  
><em>Baby baby, baby baby<em>

_Rock 'n roll and brew, rock 'n roll and brew_  
><em>They don't mean a thing when I compare 'em next to you<em>  
><em>Rock 'n roll and brew, rock 'n roll and brew<em>  
><em>I know that you and I we got better things to do<em>  
><em>I don't know who you are or what you do, or where you go when you're not around<em>  
><em>I don't know anything about you baby, but you're everything I'm dreaming of<em>  
><em>I don't know who you are, but you're a real dead ringer for love<em>  
><em>A real dead ringer for love<em>

_Cher: Ever since I can remember you been hanging 'round this joint_  
><em>You been trying to look away but now you finally got the point<em>  
><em>I don't have to know your name and I won't tell you what to do<em>  
><em>But a girl she doesn't live by only rock 'n roll and brew<em>  
><em>Baby baby, baby baby<em>

__Cher and Meatloaf: __

__Rock 'n roll and brew, rock 'n roll and brew  
><em>__Rock 'n roll and brew, rock 'n roll and brew_  
><em>They don't mean a thing when I compare 'em next to you<em>  
><em>Rock 'n roll and brew, rock 'n roll and brew<em>  
><em>I know that you and I we got better things to do<em>  
><em>I don't know who you are or what you do, or where you go when you're not around<em>  
><em>I don't know anything about you baby, but you're everything I'm dreaming of<em>  
><em>I don't know who you are, but you're a real dead ringer for love<em>  
><em>A real dead ringer for love<em>

_Meatloaf: Ooh you got the kind of legs that do more than walk_  
><em>Cher: I don't have to listen to your whimpering talk<em>  
><em>Meatloaf: Listen you got the kind of eyes that do more than see<em>  
><em>Cher: You got a lotta nerve to come on to me<em>  
><em>Meatloaf: You got the kind of lips that do more than drink<em>  
><em>Cher:You got the kind of mind that does less than think<em>  
><em>But since I'm feeling kinda lonely and my defenses are low<em>  
><em>Why don't we give it a shot and get it ready to go<em>  
><em>I'm looking for anonymous and fleeting satisfaction<em>  
><em>I want to tell my daddy I'll be missing in action<em>  
><em>Ever since I can remember I've been hanging 'round this joint<em>  
><em>My daddy never noticed, now he'll finally get the point<em>  
><em>Meatloaf: You got me beggin' on my knees, c'mon and throw the dog a bone<em>  
><em>A man he doesn't live by rock 'n roll and brew alone<em>  
><em>Baby baby, baby, baby<em>

_Cher and Meatloaf: Rock 'n roll and brew, rock 'n roll and brew_  
><em>I know that you and I we got better things to do<em>  
><em>Rock 'n roll and brew, rock 'n roll and brew<em>  
><em>They don?t mean a thing when I compare ?em next to you<em>  
><em>I don't know who you are or what you do, or where you go when you're not around<em>  
><em>I don't know anything about you baby, but you're everything I'm dreaming of<em>  
><em>I don't know who you are, but you're a real dead ringer for love<em>  
><em>A real dead ringer for love<em>

_Dead ringer for love_  
><em>Dead ringer<em>


	18. Chapter 18

Scotty 

After escorting a traumatized Crystal to the lobby, Scotty and Josh headed back to the bar. They didn't want to miss a minute of the show Sioux was putting down.

Josh was trippin'. 'Dude, I couldn't believe how ninja cold Sioux put that chick down. I've only seen that move in like old Steven Segal movies. A nd fast? I thought your Dad was gonna take a bad clawing. . .then BANG! Sioux had her in that grip. Amazing.'

Scotty was thoughtful. 'Didn't you hear what Sioux said to her?'

Josh snorted. 'Like she was cut her from her cheap-ass fake ti. . .'

'Not that part.' Scotty cut him off. 'Didn't you hear when she said 'my man'?'

Josh stopped. 'Whoooa Dude! Like in 'my man' _man_? Get out! What the hell? You think your Dad and Sioux are like. . .GET OUT!'

Scotty snorted. 'Duh? Dude, it's walkin' and talkin' like a duck, and just keep gettin' crazier by the day. One day they're reunited 'long lost' childhood friends, next he's going bat-shit crazy on Edgar and Jake about some shit involving her, then tonight they disappear for hours, then he shows up lookin' like he'd been drug behind a truck, and then she rolls all like Genna Davis in 'The Long Kiss Goodnight' going from kindergarten teacher lookin' to hot and deadly, international assassin lookin'. What the fuck? They having some kinda a mutual mid-life crisis? '

Josh's eyes were buggin' so big he looked like a bush baby.

Josh's expression cracked Scotty up. 'I mean what the FUCK! Don't they realize this shit. . .' And slapped a the back of his hand over his forehead and looked pained. '. . . is traumatizing for a child? Fuck me! I can see it now. . .my sorry ass stuck wheeling both their crazy asses around the old-folks home?'

Josh bent over gasping with laughter.

Scotty was laughing so hard he could barely get his words out. 'Fuck that! I'm gonna make Sawyer do that shit!'

Josh

He and Scotty were still laughing so hard they were barely on their feet when his phone sang loudly. I t was Jake's assigned ring tone. . .'He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother'. Josh stopped in his tracks.

'Dude, I gotta take this.'

Scotty heard the ringtone and understood immediately. He gave Josh a rough bro-hug and watched him talking urgently heading for the lobby doors.

'Jake?'

'Yeah, why you blowin' up my fuckin' phone?' Jake slurred.

Josh gathered himself. 'Dude, you were supposed to report to the Northwestern yesterday and nobody's heard from you. What up?

Jake blew him off. 'Ah, you know the flights are all fucked up and I got shit to do bro'.

Josh was still trying to reason with his little brother who he knew was using. Using heavy.

'Jake, you know Sig held an extra spot for you because of Dad and. . .'

Jake cut him off and yelled. 'Don't throw Dad up in my face! I told you flights are messed up, I'm supposed to walk to Dutch Harbor?'

Josh was getting exasperated and heated. 'Listen you little shit head. You're fucked up. I can hear it. You were never planning to come out. You know you can't pass a drug test!'

Jake, in the grip of his addiction, went dead off. 'Fuck Sig, fuck a gig, and fuck you! I don't need none of ya. I got people who got my back, not none of you fuckers who think you're so great. All high and mighty and thinking you know what's up with me. Fuck all of you! And for the record. . .'

Josh cut the call and washed a hand over his face. He lit up a cigarette, paced, and tried his best not to smash his head into a wall. Jake was killin' him.

Johnathan 

He gave Sioux a thin smile. 'So, having a good time?'

Sioux was feeling no pain. 'As a matter of fact I am. How 'bout you?'

'Oh, fair to middling.'

'Ah come on, join the party. . . 'We're Goin' Fishin'!'

He gave her a long look up and down. 'Versace, right?'

Sioux's mouth dropped in shock. 'What?'

Johnathan leaned back. 'A little over-the-top for Alaska don't cha think?'

Sioux, for some reason she couldn't put her finger on, was pissed and went with sarcastic. 'What are you? The Dutch Harbor fashion police?'

His smile was getting tight. 'Simple crab boat Captain that I am, I've have also traveled the world, been to some real fancy places, seen a lot of whadda ya call 'em?'

And mocked. 'Oh yeah, _fashionistas_. As a breed, I find them pretentious and fake. So not who you are.'

Sioux realized why she was pissed. He had called her out on her on her masquerade. What he didn't know was that her 'look' was meant to cover-up the vulnerability she just couldn't deal with. She was stressed to the max over the deadly dance with Louis-Philippe, as well as the love dance with Johnathan that she believed she would ruin as she continued to mis-step stomping hard on his feet.

Still going for sarcastic, she said. 'Yep, crab boat cook, engineer, hot fuck, and fake-ass fashionista. . .that's little 'ol me in a nutshell.' And she pushed away from the bar.

Johnathan grabbed her arm and steered them to a quiet corner. He backed her into the wall, leaned in close and insisted.

'Tell me. What is going on with you?'

Shit. Now she felt like a naughty child and even more venerable and scared. She refused to look him in the face, played with the zipper on his jacket, and tried to deflect him. 'You're mad 'cause I sent that girl packing.'

He was getting exasperated with her bullshit. 'No, Sioux I'm not mad. She means absolutely nothing to me. Nothing. And she was getting ready to rip my face open. Come on spill it, what's going on?'

She looked up at him, took a deep breath, and looked down studying his jacket zipper closely. 'You left and I got scared.' She finally admitted.

'What?'

'I just felt. . ' She squirmed. 'I was scared because of what I felt after you left. I know it's crazy but . . . I was scared of being lost again after feeling so close to you.' She leaned her head against his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

'Sioux beleive it, you and me is the real deal.'

She continued. 'I've been lost for so long. So I slapped on my war paint, and my Warrior Princess outfit, to cover up how. . .how afraid I was. . .had to put on a clock of invincibility before I could go out to face the world.'

She looked up again. 'Your world. The one I want so much to be a part of, but I was terrified that I would screw you and me all up. And I have.'

Scotty 

He finally found his Dad and Sioux in an intense conversation. What now? Josh was in trouble. For all his immature ways, when the chips were down, Dad was their rock. And now he was. . .all twisted up with Sioux when there was so much shit going on. He busted in on them.

'Dad! Josh just got a call from Jake!'

Johnathan was immediately alert and frowned. 'Where is he?' Scotty told him he was outside. Johnathan gave Sioux a hard look and put his finger in her face.

'Do not you leave this bar. You hear me. Scotty, keep an eye on her.' And he took off to find Josh.

Sioux was concerned. 'What's wrong Scotty?'

Scotty was worried about Josh and Jake and suddenly saw Sioux as someone in the way of Dad's being there. Focused and totally there for all of them. She was now a threat. He blew and blurted out.

'What do you care? You're so busy fuckin' or _fuckin' with_ my Dad, you have no idea the real shit that's really going on around here.' And he stormed off in search of Sig.

Sioux reeled as if he had punched her in the heart.

_Mike_

Mike Fourtner had been monitoring the secluded corner out of the corner of his eye. After Scotty stormed off, the look on Sioux's face alarmed him and he rushed over.

'Are you alright? What did he say to you? Do you want to sit down?

Sioux nodded mutely. Mike looked for a spot that wasn't filled with hooting drunks, found one, and sat her down.

'Would you like some water? A drink?'

'Water.' She croaked, her voice broken, and sat very still, staring.

Mike hurried back to her. 'Here ya go. Come on drink some.'

Sioux tried to pick up the glass, but her hand was trembling so hard she almost spilled it. Mike reach out to steady her hand, and gently guided the glass to her lips.

'Now take a sip.' Sioux placed her other hand over his and drank. Mike set the glass down and studied her closely.

She looked like she was in shock. Her complexion usually so warm, was chalk white. Her eyes were huge and staring at something just over his shoulder. Her mouth was trembling. She looked as if she was about to crumble into dust. It broke his heart. Mike really liked Sioux. He didn't have any history with her but he just enjoyed. . .well her. She was funny and warm. On occasion she could be a little scary, but nobody's perfect. And she appeared to know her stuff when it came to the boat. Neil had given her high praise. He had been looking forward to more of her cooking. Now the woman sitting across from him looked like Sioux's ghost.

He spotted Andy and gave him a quick 'come over here' nod.

'Now Sioux, I'm gonna be right back. I'm not going far. Okay?'

Mike stopped Andy before he reached Sioux and whispered hurriedly.

'Man, I don't what went down. But first she and Johnathan were have a real intense conversation. Johnathan rushed off when Scotty came over. Then Scotty said something to her. I don't know what, but she looked like she'd been gut-shoot. So I sat her down and got her some water, her hands were shaking so bad I had to help her with it. She's in bad shape dude.'

Andy had sobered up some, and after looking at the panicked look on Mike's face, he sobered up even more.

'Thanks, Mike I'll take it from here.'

Andy slowly sat down across from Sioux and studied her. Mike was right; this was bad, real bad.

Sioux

She sat and stared off into the distance, let her spirit leave her body and fly away to somewhere safe, while her mind beat her to a pulp. Mike's gentleness and sweetness had nearly undone her completely. She didn't deserve it. When he knew, he would despise her too. Why hadn't her dumb ass just kept her panties on? Now she was the middle of a emotional shit storm of epic proportions.

She'd let Johnathan see how vulnerable she felt and he would despise her weakness and clinginess. What possessed her to think she could sustain a relationship in the first place? She never had before, except for Louis-Philippe. He had delighted in how damaged she was, and it amused him to tinker with her psyche. So technically she don't totally suck at relationships, she was actually very good at sick and twisted ones. And now Johnathan's son despised her. That thought cut so deep, she had to move on.

She would lose Johnathan, her last chance for connection and peace. She could live with that for a while. It wouldn't be for too long anyway. She had many means to take her life hadn't she? How? Where? The last mission to plan. . .The Belle Etoile Suite at the Hotel Meurice in Paris? No, Johnathan would hate that, too pretentious. Slip off the side of her sailboat into the warm waters of the Bahamas? Or perhaps. . .

'Sioux.'

. . .into the greedy, cold grey of the Bering Sea. She would be with her Father. . .That would be good . . .

'Sioux!'

She jerked as her spirit jumped back into her body, her mind stopped hating, and she was again in a bar in Dutch Harbor, staring into a universe that was Andy's wide blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em><em>When a family system is upset, and the Time Bandit and the rest of the boats in the fleet are family systems, (of blood and bond) the homeostasis or stability of the system, reacts in many different ways to the change before it returns to homeostasis. Add a damaged soul and it's gonna be a bumpy ride. Hope ya'll are up for it. Review please! <em>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>MASH<em>****_(Suicide_****_Is_****_Painless)_**

_Through Early morning fog I see  
>Visions of the things to be<br>The pains that are withheld for me  
>I realize and I can see<em>

(chorus)  
>That Suicide is Painless<br>It brings on many changes  
>And I can take or leave it if I please<p>

Try to find a way to make  
>All our little joys relate<br>Without that ever present hate  
>But now I know that it's too late<br>And (chorus)

The game of life is hard to play  
>I'm going to lose it anyway<br>The losing card I'll someday lay  
>So this is all I have to say<p>

_That Suicide is Painless  
>It brings on many changes<br>And I can take or leave it if I please_

_The only way to win is cheat  
>And lay it down before I'm beat<br>And to another give a seat  
>For that's the only painless feat<em>

_'Cause Suicide is Painless  
>It brings on many changes<br>And I can take or leave it if I please_

_The sword of time will pierce our skins  
>It doesn't hurt when it begins<br>But as it works it's way on in  
>The pain grow stronger watch it grin<em>

_For Suicide is Painless  
>It brings on many changes<br>And I can take or leave it if I please_

_A brave man once requested me  
>To answer questions that are key<br>Is it to be or not to be  
>And I replied "Oh why ask me."<br>Cause Suicide is Painless  
>It brings on many changes<br>And I can take or leave it if I please_

And you can do the same thing if you please


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Sioux is broken, at her lowest, ready to give up on Johnathan, herself, and life. It will be up to Andy help her heal. _

* * *

><p><span>Sioux &amp; Andy<span>

This was spooky. Sioux was sitting there with a thousand mile stare. She didn't react when he first called her name. Then her lips stared to move like she was talking to someone but no words came out, then a slight smile appeared on her lips. It felt like she was leaving, like she was going to lift up and float away. That's when he shouted and her whole body jerked like she'd been hit with defibrillator paddles.

'Jesus, Sioux.' Andy grabbed her hands. They were ice cold. He enveloped them in his big warm ones and rubbed vigorously.

'I'm getting help.' And looked around for Fourtner.

'No' Her voice was hoarse but firm. 'I'm fine. You look worried, are you alright?'

Andy slumped but held her hands tight. 'Am I alright? Sioux you just scared the shit out of me! You looked like you were having some kind of out of body experience. What's going on?'

Sioux just kept staring into his crystal blue eyes. She'd always loved his eyes, as a boy they were so lively and intelligent, full of mischief. Same eyes in the face of a grown man, she mused. Wonder how they stayed that way? As if life hadn't stolen one drop of his joy. Jonhathan's eyes had always been a little wounded, and grown to manhood, even more so. She wondered what her eyes looked like.

'Andy. What do you see in my eyes?' She asked dreamily.

'Fuck this, I'm gonna get help.' And he started to rise.

Sioux grabbed his hands tighter.

'No, I told you I'm fine. Sit down. Tell me what you see.'

Andy took a breath. 'Right now I see the eyes of a woman who is scaring me. What do I see in her eyes? He kissed her hands, stared straight into her eyes, and got serious.

'I see indescribable pain with fear around the edges.'

She smiled ruefully, well she asked.

He continued. 'What I miss seeing, is what I usually see, what I remembered. . .eyes so green they reminded me of waves of long grass, and in those waves, moved mysteries that could captivate a man for a lifetime.'

She was charmed by the image he painted and surprised at his poetry.

Andy was determined to get to the bottom of what had her so fucked up and started his interrogation gently.

'What were you and Johnathan talking about before Scotty rolled up?'

She shrugged. 'He didn't like my outfit. Said I looked like a fake-ass fashionista.'

'What?'

'That wasn't it, it wasn't him, it was me.' She admitted.

Andy gave her a 'what the fuck?' look.

She shrugged. 'It's me, a hot-mess of fear and nerves, just fuckin' everything and everybody up. It's a gift of mine that just keeps on giving.'

She examined his hands that still held hers and realized his warm and healing energy hadn't just warmed her hands, but her spirit as well, she was starting to center herself again.

Andy figured he'd circle back to that comment, but he wanted the rest of it. He leaned in very close, was very direct, and whispered

'What did Scotty say to you? And don't tell me 'nothin', I'm gonna find out here in a minute, but I'd rather hear it from you.'

'Don't get on Scotty,' She urged. 'He was upset about Josh getting a call from Jake and just said what everyone else is thinking. That I'm no good for Johnathan or anyone else here, and I should butt out.'

Andy blew out the breath he'd been holding. There it was. The vicious stab that had taken her out. He hoped he wouldn't see Scotty until he got himself under control. Right now he just wanted to smash his stupid face.

He decided to go for humor and gave her a grin. 'That wasn't so bad. Sounds like Scotty.'

Sioux's mouth dropped. 'What are you? Nuts? He told me the best thing that could happen was for me to get out of _everyone's_ life and he meant it!'

Andy put on his reasonable voice. 'Sioux, I know you've never spent much time around family so you're probably not used to how family, or at least how this one rolls. We're a bunch of hard-headed, sharp-tongued, shit talkin' male assholes with the sensitivity of roaches, who say horrible things we don't mean to one another on a daily basis. But, bottom line we love each other, and know our bond is too strong to ever break. Now don't get me wrong, that bonds gets bended a lot, but break? Never.'

Sioux reminded him. 'But I'm not family Andy.'

Andy told her real and clear. 'Question is, do you wanna be? If you do, then you're gonna have to grow some tough emotional skin real quick and fight for your place. We've been fuckin' with each other for decades on and off the boat and we're experts at family warfare. You have a place because Johnathan me, and Neil say so. But you gotta fight for it with the others.'

Sioux smiled but it was obvious she hadn't bought all the way in.

'And if I fuck it up with Johnathan? Christmas dinners could be awkward.'

Andy laughed. 'Like they aren't already? You haven't meet our other two brothers. Get us all in a room together and you wouldn't believe how vicious it can get. Having a 'sister' around to referee would be interesting. I'd pay money to see you regulate on Dave's ass.'

He turned serious and honest. 'I don't know how stupid you are with men, but I do know first hand how plumb stupid Johnathan is with women, so my money is on him fucking up first. So the odds of the two of you sailing off into the sunset together ain't so good.'

'Unfortunately, I'm pretty stupid too Andy.'

Andy continued. 'Whatever! So you're both dumb-fucks. Jeez, just never _ever _again go all weird on me like that, hear? As for you and Johnathan, what will be, will be and I'll pullin' for you guys. And around if you need someone to knock some sense into both your dumb-asses.'

Then he confessed. 'Don't matter. I want you in _my_ life. I know your heart, and I don't believe you would intentionally cause me any pain. But you gotta believe me, and it's the God's honest truth, if you cut and run, it would just gut me. Come on Sioux fight!'

Sious was thinking finally. Andy was right. This was a fight. The fight of her life. And she lacked even the most basic skills or weapons for this kind of warfare, didn't know friend from enemy, or even what the battlefield terrain looked like, but she now knew one thing. She wasn't going to give up. She was going to fight for Johnathan. . .and for herself.

She leaned over and kissed him gently. 'Thank you Andy. No one has ever given me such a precious gift. Thank you my brother. We'll just have to see how much fight is left in this old girl.'

He gave her a hard kiss back. 'I told you before, I'm bettin' the ranch on you Sioux.'

'Well, isn't this cozy.'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sailing - Christopher Cross<em>**

_Well, it's not far down to paradise, at least it's not for me_  
><em>And if the wind is right you can sail away and find tranquility<em>  
><em>Oh, the canvas can do miracles, just you wait and see.<em>  
><em>Believe me.<em>

_It's not far to never-never land, no reason to pretend_  
><em>And if the wind is right you can find the joy of innocence again<em>  
><em>Oh, the canvas can do miracles, just you wait and see.<em>  
><em>Believe me.<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Sailing takes me away to where I've always heard it could be<em>  
><em>Just a dream and the wind to carry me<em>  
><em>And soon I will be free<em>

_Fantasy, it gets the best of me_  
><em>When I'm sailing<em>  
><em>All caught up in the reverie, every word is a symphony<em>  
><em>Won't you believe me?<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Well it's not far back to sanity, at least it's not for me_  
><em>And if the wind is right you can sail away and find serenity<em>  
><em>Oh, the canvas can do miracles, just you wait and see.<em>  
><em>Believe me.<em>

_[Chorus]_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Eddie makes his move, Sioux puts Scotty's ass in check, and she and Johnathan get their smut on. Enjoy, show some love and Review! Thanks Irishcaptain for keepin' a sista going!**_

_Sioux_

Andy and Sioux looked up. It was Eddie swaying drunk and smirking. Before either could say a word, Eddie grabbed Souix's arm, jerked her up, grabbed her ass and crushed her to his hard bulging crotch. Sioux was so shocked she just froze. Hot, rank whisky breath washed over her.

Eddie slurred. 'Damn you get around girl. Since you're spreading it for the Captains, how 'bout you give 'ol Eddie some sugar?' And his mouth crushed hers.

Andy leaped on and over the table and toppled both of them to the floor. In a flash he was on top of Eddie punching him in the face. Eddie might have been drunk, but he was strong, and fought good and dirty. It was now a fight. A real ugly one. They were rolling, knocking down tables and some people, as they snarled, and went at each other. Sioux was screaming for them to stop, trying to pull Eddie off Andy, but their thrashing was too violent for her to get a good grip.

Just when she about to go for her knife, out of nowhere Mike and Johnathan jumped into the fray. Johnathan grabbed Andy and manhandled him across the room, Mike did the same to Eddie as the two struggled, shouted, and cussed on their way to their respective corners.

Somebody roughly jerked Sioux to her feet. It was Scotty.

'Now what shit have you started?'

She jerked her arm out of his grasp and turned on him.

'Fuck you Junior! Everything that goes down with you crazy muthafuckers ain't necessarily my fuckin' fault. Get your ass over here!'

And grabbed his arm in a grip that surprised Scotty with it's steely strength. She marched him out the bar, and out the front door, without a word. Once they got outside she grabbed by the shirt with both hands and laid into him.

'This is between you and me, and we're gonna keep your Dad out of it. Got it? You don't like me with him?' She yanked him hard, then drug him back close.

Scotty's mouth hung open in shock.

'Well fuck you, that's just too fuckin' bad 'cause right now he loves me and I love him, got it!' And shoved him hard again. She was breathing heavy.

'Oh and thanks, it wasn't until you knifed me in the heart earlier that I finally quit bullshitting myself and admitted how much I want him, and how hard I'm gonna fight to keep him.' Another hard shove.

'I really want us to be friends fool, but if you ever fuck with me again like that, it's gonna be ON! You feel me?' She released him, folded her arms, and waited.

Johnathan

People had righted tables, drinks had been replaced, and everyone proceeded with their good time that had been enhanced, as always, by a good fight. It was that kinda joint.

In a far corner, Andy was dabbing at his mouth with a napkin, and Johnathan was watching him closely as the adrenaline coursing through Andy slowly drained.

Johnathan said evenly. 'Now I was seconds away from jumping his ass yesterday, how did you get to it before I did?'

Andy wasn't about to tell Johnathan the truth. Knew Sioux wouldn't, and if Eddie had any sense he keep his trap shut as well.

'Ah you know how it goes, shit just happens around here.' He shrugged.

Johnathan didn't know if he was gonna buy it.

'You wouldn't be tryin' to shit me now would you?'

'Hell no bro.' And slapped him on the shoulder. 'I'm just gonna throw some water on my face and then me and Eddie are gonna kiss and make up.' And headed to the john. Johnathan scanned the room, didn't see Sioux, and went off to find her.

Scotty

He finally realized he must look like an idiot standing in front of her with his mouth hanging open, so he got his shit together and spoke.

'You guys are in love?'

Sioux rolled her eyes, uncrossed her arms, and admitted sheepishly. 'This so embarrassing, but yeah we are. And just so you know, it probably won't roll out particularly grown-up. We're real immature.'

Scotty snorted. 'Ya think?' My Dad usually acts about twelve, but I thought _you_ were more together.'

'Sorry dude emotionally, on a good day, I'm about twelve myself.' She confessed.

Scotty took both her hands and looked her in the eye.

'I'm really sorry that I hurt you. Real sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. If you can make my Dad happy that's all I care about. And I promise to stay out of your business. I swear.'

Sioux exhaled. This family shit was hard. But if she wanted one, she'd have to have many conversations like this one.

'Okay Scotty I forgive you and I really want us to be friends whether your Dad and I make it or not.' And pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back real hard.

'Come on, let's go see if Andy and Eddie need medical attention.'

Scotty grinned. 'Yeah, that was crazy.'

Sioux stopped and gave him a smile. 'Oh and one last thing sweetie. In case no one ever told you this about women. . .here's the deal. A woman may forgive, but she never, ever forgets.'

Sioux laughed when she saw him gulp hard.

Johnathan & Sioux

Finally he saw Scotty and Sioux coming in the front door. He rolled up on them.

'Damn Sioux, I was looking all over for you.'

He looked at Scotty. 'I had a talk with Josh and he's cool for now. But you might want to check in with him.' Scotty smiled at Sioux, gave her a kiss on the cheek and his Dad a pat on the shoulder.

Johnathan eyes followed Scotty as he made his way to the bar, and turned to Sioux.

'I leave you for 20 minutes and all hell breaks loose! What is going on!' He demanded.

Sioux slipped her arms under his jacket and rubbed his back.

'Like father, like son. I'll tell you what I told Scotty when he rolled up on me, and I quote; 'Everything that goes down with you crazy muthafuckers ain't necessarily my fuckin' fault.'

Johnathan hugged her tight and laughed.

Sioux gazed up at him and spoke her truth. 'I missed you. Can we go back to the room? I'd really like to get you naked again.'

Johnathan swept her up in his arms and headed for the elevator.

'Works for me!'

Thank God housekeeping had squared away the room. Sioux thought as Johnathan dropped her on the bed and leapt on her.

'Hold up Slugger. You may hate my Versace Warrior Princess outfit, but I love it, and I don't want it ripped off my body, O.K.?'

He groaned and rolled off her. 'Fuck me, I was looking forward to that!'

Sioux got up and posed. Legs wide apart and hands on her hips.

'Ahhh him so disappointed.' She purred. 'How 'bout I let you watch me take it off. . . all off.'

Johnathan quickly lost his jacket and boots, leaned back, propped himself on his elbows and grinned. 'That would help make it allll better. . . for a start.'

Sioux slowly walked over to the clock radio, as she removed her vest, and fiddled until she found a commercial-free station that was in just starting a Led Zeppelin set with 'Heartbreaker'.

As Jimmy Page's dirty guitar started, she gave Johnathan a leer bent over, and popped her booty a couple of times. He rolled over on his stomach with his hands under his chin like a little boy watching his favorite show. 'Oh hell yeah! Take it off baby!'

As her body writhed to be music, she started with her hair, released it from the tight ponytail and shook it out. Johnathan groaned. She sat in the chair twisted over the arm, lifted her left leg higher and higher, bent her knee, and slowly rolled her boot down and off. Then she did the same with the other. She turned, faced Johnathan and slipped her hand down her pants, closed her eyes, thrust her pelvis to the music, and moaned for him as the song reach a climax.

His voice was a hoarse growl. 'Sioux the show is great, but that Versace is in real trouble if you don't get naked soon. My cock in hard as a '73 tire jack, and it's jackin me up off this bed.'

As 'Dazed and Confused' started, Sioux smiled slowly and started to push her pants down all the while her hips keep beat with the slow, dirty rhythm section.

'Siooooux.' Johnathan warned.

Pants off, she stood and sucked her fingers, while the other hand worked her pussy. Johnathan's growls were stronger and louder as she thrust and bucked, her body possessed by music.

'Oh what I wouldn't give to see you dothis number on a pole.' He panted.

She swung her hair around in a black whip. Stopped and gave him a level stare. 'It could be arranged.'

And writhed over to the closed bathroom door. She spread her arms and legs across the doorway, gave him a couple of booty pops, turned her head, and from behind a tumbled veil of hair said.

'Ah, earth to Johnathan, the Versace is off. You wanna come over here and shove you big cock up my hot, foaming pussy or what?'

With a growl he sprang off the bed. First he snatched off her wet panties and thrust two fingers inside her hot, wet heaven. With one hand he snapped her bra and roughly yanked it off and grabbed a handful of her hair and drug her head back to maul her neck. And stopped. Removed his hand from said hot pussy and turned her around. Sioux was panting like a marathoner and looked at him confused.

'What?'

His ran his hands over the budding bruises on her neck and breasts and was mortified. 'Oh baby I'm so sorry, look at your poor. . . I never meant to. . .'

Sioux grunted and pushed him hard. As he staggered back, she pushed him again until he fell back on the bed, and she climbed on top of him working the zipper on his jeans roughly.

'Don't care about any stupid bruises, I want you, and I want you to stand up me against that door and fuck me 'til my knees buckle. Now raise your fine hips.'

He did as he was told. When he big cock sprang up red and throbbing, she climbed off him, and strutted back to the doorway. She arranged herself again, gave him a stern look over her shoulder, and noted the stunned look on his face.

'Now get those pants and that shirt off, and get your fine ass over here.'

Johnathan was up and on her like lightening, shoved his cock up to the codsack in one hard thrust, one hand mauling her breasts and the other pinching her clit, he buried his face in her neck and hair,breathed in the hot musk of her and the perfume she wore, the combination inflamed him and he became as mindless as a rutting bull.

He remembered the climax that blew off the top of his head, but he didn't remember how they ended on the bathroom floor with Sioux languidly sucking his cock.

'Sioux'. He gasped. 'What happened?'

Sioux replace her mouth with her hand, stretched up, captured his mouth, sucked his tongue roughly, released him, then smiled.

'Oh hello there my love. Back among the living? Well after we exploded like an A-bomb, both our knees buckled, and we crawled in here.' I did check to see if I had killed you, but you were breathing I swear, and then. . .well here we are.'

As he orientated himself, he remembered the bathroom was large, with a huge sheepskin rug by the sunken tub. He hugged her close.

'I musta died and gone to heaven because you're naked in my arms, we're lying on a sheepskin rug, and my pecker didn't fall off.' He rolled her over.

'Now before you have your way with me again. Be gentle, because if the next go is anything like that last one, you just might kill me for real. I got a question for ya.'

Sioux smiled up at him in the gloom, and gently ran a hand over the face she hoped would be the last sight of her dying eyes, before she left this world for the next.

'Ask of me anything, my one true love.'

He caught her hand and reverently kissed her palm.

'How we doing? For real. Tell me the truth.' His eyes pleaded.

Sioux wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly and nudged him to sink his weight on her body and gather himself into her embrace. With his head tucked under her chin, she lovingly ran healing hands over his face and body, and rocked him slowly.

It was dark, they were warm, and Led Zeppelin played on.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Johnathan dumps some heavy angst, Sioux makes Eddie an peace offer he can't refuse. . .if he wants to live. _

* * *

><p><span>Sioux &amp; Johnathan<span>

After a long soak and fooling around in the tub, Sioux finally had the good sense to order much needed substance from room service. Now they looked at each other across the small table that held the crumbs of their meal. Head in her hands Sioux just drank in the sight of him in a hotel white robe, smoking and looking back at her. They had gotten to the place where they could just sit and gaze at each other without words, volumes spoken in their silence.

'You never answered my question.' Johnathan said.

Sioux smiled slowly.

'Sometimes words are not needed.'

'So we're okay?'

'What do you think?'

'I think this is the most comfortable I've ever been with a woman in my life.'

'Ditto.' she smiled.

'Comfortable with a woman?' He teased.

She shook her head, placed the sparse remnants their dinner on a tray, walked to the door, and it left it in the hall. She dropped her robe, turned off the lights, climbed into bed, and beckoned him to join her. He put out his cigarette, dropped his robe, and crawled in with her.

She tucked him under her chin and rocked him slowly. Sometime later, she felt wet on her neck. She reached for a corner of the sheet that lay over them and wiped his face gently, as he finally started let go some of the grief he had been carrying for so long.

'Can you tell me?' She whispered.

'Phil'

'Tell me 'bout Phil' She rocked him and waited for him to speak.

'He wasn't that much older than me and Andy but he was such a legend, we'd known him for so long, we looked up to him like a Dad. Dad went so fast. I wasn't there when he passed. I was there in the hospital for almost two weeks, with his boys Josh and Jake, looking at Phil's MRI's, talking to his doctors, holding his hand' He gulped and Sioux held him tighter, massaged his back, rocking.

'It was opies, Phil and I talked a lot. I knew Phil was in real bad shape, and so did he. He told he just hoped he could finish the season. I told him to get off at St. Paul and see a doctor, but he was a tough guy. I didn't tell nobody, Phil made me promise I wouldn't. I just knew he was gonna die out there. I started having whadda call 'em? Yeah, panic attacks that would come out of nowhere. I'd just start to shake, my heart would race, and I couldn't breathe. Scared me so bad I bailed on Andy in the middle of the season with some bullshit that I was tired and done. Truth is I ran. Phil was gonna die out there. I couldn't deal with it. I booked a flight to Mexico and ran. I'm not proud of that.'

Sioux remained silent. There was nothing to say. It was his story to tell.

'I was in the Anchorage airport waiting for my connecting flight, when Andy called and told me Phil had suffer a massive stoke during the offload and had been medivacted to Holy Cross in Anchorage. . . where Dad died.'

He clutched her tighter and told her about the last days with Phil, how he was doing better, and how Phil told him to go catch a NASCARrace.

'. . . and he died the next day Sioux. I wasn't there for him, just like I wasn't there for Dad when he passed. Josh is going through a rough time and I have to be there for him, but sitting with him and his pain, just takes me back to . . .Dad. . .Phil. . .'

'Shhhh. You were a good son and a good friend. And you'll be there for Josh. I'll help you.' She brushed his hair, rocked, and murmured.

'Loss is hard. But grief is even harder. You think you're done with the grieving, and then flares up again. It's like a camp fire you think you put out, that flares up when another loss hits the embers, and it blazes again.' He nodded and yawned.

He was suddenly exhausted, and held her closer. Hard to say if it was the sex, food, tears shed, or being rocked by Sioux, that lulled him for the first time in a long time, into a sound deep, deep sleep.

Sioux

Johnathan was sleeping soundly, she checked the clock, it was 1:30 a.m. She rolled him on his side, rose and threw on some clothes. She stopped, remembering she was now accountable to this man, and scribbled a note she left on her pillow. She stood over him, her heart swelling as she watched him sleep, then slipped out the door.

The bar was still loud and buzzing. She slipped in unnoticed. Scotty and Josh were chatting up some chicks. Andy and Mike were talking with Sig and Edgar. The object of her mission was sitting by himself in a dark corner. She took a deep breath and skirted the crowd to reach him. She slid into the empty chair in front of him. He was so focused on the drink on the table, he didn't appear to realize she had joined him.

'Eddie.'

He raised his head. Both eyes were bruising to black, his bottom lip was split, and nasty lump was forming on his forehead. However, his eyes told her the most throbbing wound was inside. Sioux sat still and waited.

'You know,' He began. 'Over the years we've swapped out a lot of chicks. I swore I knew his taste, and it sure wasn't you. I knew the first time I laid eyes on you things were gonna change. You got what Grandma used to call strong _mana _(spiritual power) and yours is a little scary if you ask me. Shoulda known better than to take you on. You got all of them Hillstrands and everybody else twisted round your little finger. Well, knock yourself out, it's your party. I just got a job to do.'

Sioux held his eyes. She and he were 'other' their people old and wise, with an abiding respect the power of the spoken word. She hoped he would believe her. She finally spoke.

'He's hurt Eddie. Hurting bad.'

Eddie stared at his watered down whisky, drained it, sighed, and looked up at her.

'Phil?'

She nodded, not surprised at his insight. Still waters ran deep.

He exhaled, leaned back and gave her the respect of a direct, acknowledging look. Sioux locked eyes with him.

'Eddie, tonight he spoke the losses. . . Phil. . .his Dad. His tears washed my breasts.'

Eddie winced, looked away, but continued to listen.

'Look at me! She demanded.

I tell you this, to tell you. . . I will not leave him. He is my destiny. We are bound. We are _Uhane hoas_ (soul mates). .' Eddie was startled at her use of a Hawaiian word, especially that one.

'I don't want to come between the two of you. You have stood with him, a good and faithful friend for more than twenty years. But hear me,' And Sioux leaned in close.

'Do not try to come between me and this man again. He is mine. I am his. Do not disrespect our _Pilialoha_ (bond of love). Make no mistake, I will be a formable _hoa paio_ (enemy). What we have is old and deep. True and pure. It would give me no pleasure my brotha, but if you come for us again. . .Eddie Uwekoolani Jr. . . I will destroy you.'

She rose and left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>River of Tears - Eric Clapton<em>**

_It's three miles to the river  
>That would carry me away,<br>And two miles to the dusty street  
>That I saw you on today.<em>

_It's four miles to my lonely room_  
><em>Where I will hide my face,<em>  
><em>And about half a mile to the downtown bar<em>  
><em>That I ran from in disgrace.<em>

_Lord, how long have I got to keep on running,_  
><em>Seven hours, seven days or seven years?<em>  
><em>All I know is, since you've been gone<em>  
><em>I feel like I'm drowning in a river,<em>  
><em>Drowning in a river of tears.<em>  
><em>Drowning in a river.<em>  
><em>Feel like I'm drowning,<em>  
><em>Drowning in a river.<em>

_In three more days, I'll leave this town_  
><em>And disappear without a trace.<em>  
><em>A year from now, maybe settle down<em>  
><em>Where no one knows my face.<em>

_I wish that I could hold you_  
><em>One more time to ease the pain<em>,  
><em>But my time's run out and I got to go,<em>  
><em>Got to run away again.<em>

_Still I catch myself thinking,_  
><em>One day I'll find my way back here.<em>  
><em>You'll save me from drowning,<em>  
><em>Drowning in a river,<em>  
><em>Drowning in a river of tears.<em>  
><em>Drowning in a river.<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm drowning,<em>  
><em>Drowning in the river.<em>  
><em>Lord, how long must this go on?<em>

_Drowning in a river,_  
><em>Drowning in a river of tears.<em>


	22. Chapter 22

_Well, Sioux and Johnathan have made through another night. Johnathan and Andy get a surprise, a good friend joins the boat, and somebody is watching. _

Sioux & Johnathan

Slowly he began to come to life. He opened his eyes and miraculously there she was. It was the first time he had wakened to her and he leisurely studied her. Her hair veiled her face. She was rolled into a protective fetal position, her hands tucked under her chin, knees bent. Like an unborn child. She looked so venerable and alone his heart melted. Gently he stroked her hair and body willing her to emerge from her protective clutch. She moaned softly, and her body unfolded slowly, as he soothed her with his hands and voice. He gathered her in his arms and rocked her. Her breathing was slow and steady. She nuzzled under his chin and sighed. With her safe in his arms he drifted back to sleep.

Sioux

She awoke in his arms. She peered at the clock, 10 a.m. Shit! Johnathan snored deeply. She hated to wake him but their night was over, a memory forever laced with Led Zeppelin she would always savor. However, their respective day was already behind schedule. She slipped out of his arms, rose, ordered breakfast, showered, and got her gear ready. Breakfast arrived and she went to wake him.

'Baaaby, baaby,' she purred and massaged his neck and back. Slowly he woke, groaned, stretched, and smiled at her.

'You're all dressed? What time is it? ' And looked at the clock. 'Shit!'

'Yes indeed mon amour,' Sioux chirped. 'We over-slept and need to get a move on, so get your most fine ass in gear. Breakfast is on the table. We're shoving off in 30 minutes.'

When they got to the Northwestern it was a beehive of activity as the Deadliest Catch production crews set about rigging the cameras. The sight brought Sioux back to reality with a thud.

'Johnathan, my God there so many cameras and people it looks like an army took over. The contract. . .I can't be seen. . .' She said urgently.

'Contract shoulda been done and delivered by 8 o'clock. I'll check with Andy. Keep your head down and move!'

He dropped her gear in the galley and bounded up to the wheelhouse. Andy greeted him heartily from the captain's chair, sporting a black eye, and cut upper lip.

'Welcome oh late, great, brother of mine. Not to worry, I have saved the day getting' shit started on our multi-million dollar fishin' operation.'

'When is DC set to rig the boat?' Johnathan insisted.

Andy was chill. 'Last I heard, tomorrow, what's the problem.'

Johnathan was now blustering. 'Where's the contract! They're riggin' the Northwestern and Sioux is trippin'!

Andy bristled. 'Well if your collective late asses had been here at 8 o'clock you would have gotten this.' And he threw an envelope at him. Johnathan caught it.

'Thanks Brotha, I'm sorry I snapped. It's just. . .'

Andy waved him off. "I know, just quit twitching and chill.''

'Where's Eddie?'

Andy shrugged. 'He should be storing away supplies.'

'And?'

'And what? He's doing his job, and I'm doing yours. It's all good.' Andy smiled.

Andy updated Johnathan on the morning's jobs he had assigned, and some of the finer points of the DC contract he had reviewed, before rolling down stairs for more coffee. He was back in a second.

'Dude!' he hissed. 'You _gotta_ see this.' and waved Johnathan to follow him.

Eddie was sitting on the edge of the banquet. Sioux had found the first aid kit and was holding his jaw as she worked on practically nasty cut.

'Owww'

'Shush. . .you tough guys are such babies' She soothed as she carefully tended to every cut, bruise, and lump. 'You shoulda had this taken care of last night, fool. Does that hurt?'

'Nah Sioux,' Eddie winced. 'You got a light touch.'

Sioux' smile was pleased, as she looked up into Andy and Johnathan's shocked faces.

'What are you two looking at? Andy, you're next. Have a seat.'

Andy tried to dash back to wheelhouse but Johnathan blocked his escape.

'Andy. . .' Sioux growled as she dabbed alcohol on another of Eddie's cuts and blew on it softly.

Andy whined. 'Oh man. I'm cool really. . .'

Eddie cut him off. 'Dude, trust me, just do what the lady sez. Piss her off and she have you looking like Frankenstein, least that what she told me. Said it would be a shame since I's so good lookin' and all.' And gave Sioux a wink.

Sioux arched a warning eyebrow, and continued to dap and examine.

Johnathan snorted, 'Sioux, when you're done Nurse Ratched-in', we got some urgent business to attend to.'

After both Eddie and Andy were patched up, Sioux headed up to wheelhouse with two steaming mugs of coffee. Johnathan was in the captain's chair on the phone in an intense conversation about the price of bait, pointed to a stack of paper and mouthed 'Contract'. Sioux handed him his coffee, kissed him on the forehead, leaned over to scrounge up a pen, and got her butt cupped with a leer. She wiggled away and took the contract to the other chair settled in, and went over the contract word by word, line by line, making notes and corrections, sometimes smiling at a particularly B.S. legalese attempt at a loophole.

Johnathan watched her. Her focus was intent, and it looked like she knew what she was doing. If she wasn't sitting in the wheelhouse of a cab boat, she could have been in the corner office at some fancy law firm. He was dying to ask her a million questions, but restrained himself, and headed out the back door and down the stairs to check on the rigging when he ran into DC producer Todd Stanley. He and Johnathan had become close during the weeks they were with Phil.

'Hey Captain! Permission to come aboard?" Todd shouted.

Johnathan was glad to see him. He liked him. He was a good guy. Tough. Professional. No bullshit.

"Hey!' Johnathan gave him a big hug. 'What's shakin'? What boat on you on this year?'

'Yours.' Todd smiled.

Johnathan was shocked. 'Get out! Fuck me twice! You're not shittin' me?'

Paul was just as surprised. 'No dude. It's really weird, the big-shots called me in and said there was a 'delicate' situation on your boat and since I was the most senior producer, they wanted me with you guys, so here I am.'

'Johnathan was relieved. 'That's great Paul. It'll be great to have you aboard.'

Paul smiled widely. 'sides that Elliot Neese is a total dick.'

Johnathan roared and slapped him on the back. 'Fuck yeah, he's a pissant, cocky, shithead. Got time for a cup of coffee? I need to clue you in on some stuff.'

Paul was quick t o accept the offer. 'Sure, can't wait to find out about the 'delicate' situation.'

'Oh, you'll meet the 'delicate' situation soon enough.' Johnathan chuckled.

* * *

><p>The man with the mini, high-tech, high-powered binoculars crouching just below the bow of the Northwestern had been pretending to rig a camera. It hadn't been hard to blend in with the DC crew; he just looked like he knew what he was doing, and kept his head down. The object of his rap attention was sitting in the Time Bandit wheelhouse reading some papers. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what her devious ass was up to.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>From:<em>****_Every_****_Breath_****_You_****_Take_****_-_****_The_****_Police_**

_Every breath__you__take  
>Every <em>_move __you __make  
>Every <em>_bond __you __break  
>Every <em>_step __you __take  
>I'll <em>_be __watching __you_

_Every __single day  
>Every word you say<br>Every game you play  
>Every night you stay<br>I'll be watching you_

_Every __night you stay_

_(I'll be watching you)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Dutch Harbor is gettin' kinda crowded. . . _

Sioux

She made the last correction to the contract, relaxed her intense concentration, and stretched. Immediately her sixth sense detected intense eyes on her. She casually got up, and headed down the stairs, threw the contracts down, then stealthy low-crawled back up careful not to seen from the windows. There were a pair of binoculars on the floor next to the chair where she had been sitting. She grabbed them and elbowed her way to the Captains' chair.

She slowly rose to centimeters above the bottom of the window and peered out. She saw a figure crouching on the bow of the Northwestern and focused the lenses. S he couldn't' quite make out his features from behind the low cap and hood of a sweatshirt, the binoculars pressed to his face. However, she could see enough to know his attention was still focused on the spot she had just vacated. Just then Mike busted through the door behind her.

'What the hell are you doing _now _!' He exclaimed.

'Sioux's voice was command steely. 'Stop! Don't look at me! Do _exactly_ what I say baby. We're under observation and he may be able to read lips. E yes on the papers to my left. Now! Come over to those papers and pick some up, it doesn't matter which papers.'

Mike moved and headed to the stack at the captain's control area.

'Good boy, that's right.' Sioux coaxed. 'Just pick some up and casually walk back out that door, go down the stairs, and head to the galley. Do it NOW!' Mike did exactly as ordered.

After Mike left, Sioux ducked and low-crawled across the wheelhouse floor and down the stairs until she was out of view. S he rose and burst into the gallery. Johnathan was sitting in the banquet with a man she had never seen before; Mike entered clutching the papers she had ordered him to grab, wide eyed and breathing hard.

'Fuck ME Sioux! In the name of everything Holy what was THAT shit about?' Mike yelled.

Sioux swept up the contract she had thrown down into the galley, smiled at Johnathan and his guest, took Mike's arm, and lead him into her stateroom.

Mike was breathing hard, his sweet eyes big as saucers. Sioux hissed. 'Not a word, I gotta think here.' And she paced in a tight circle in the cramped stateroom.

Johnathan busted in. 'What the HELL is going on Sioux!'

Mike sputtered. 'Dude, I don't know, but she just freaked me out! Went all 'Bruce Willis in 'Die Hard', do like what I say NOW! scary on my ass!'

Sioux gave Johnathan a 'Yeah I did, and I'm sorry' grimace.

Johnathan turned to Mike. 'Can you give us a minute here.'

'Hell yeah.' Mike was glad to spilt, and shoveled Johnathan the papers he'd been clutching.

'Don't say a word, Okay?' Sioux called after him.

'Sioux what is it?' Johnathan demanded.

'Trouble. I saw a man. He was watching me from the Northwestern.'

Johnathan questioned. 'Are you sure? I mean there are a lot of people rigging out there maybe. . .'

Sioux cut him off. 'I know a man with the latest in high-tech binoculars trained on this wheelhouse when I see one, okay!'

Johnathan reasoned. 'You sure it was a man? Not to brag or nothin', but we got some groupie stalkers that can be pretty persistent.'

Sioux stopped pacing, stared at him and thought quickly. She took a deep breath and then stone-faced lied.

'A woman? You know you could be right, I couldn't see a face and with the heavy sweats and hood it could have been a woman.'

Johnathan relaxed. 'See, it's nothing. I'll give Sig a call and tell him to check it out. Are you finished with the contract? She nodded and handed him the envelope.

'Great, I'll have Andy fax it back. Now don't worry, just chill okay?' He gave her a quick kiss and left.

Sioux was getting tired of people telling her to chill. She slumped down on her bed, head in her hands, and plotted. When she emerged, Johnathan and the man were gone. She made her way to the deck and motioned Mike down from the stack, he bounded up to her.

'Ah, I'm sorry for gettin' all crazy on you up there baby. Johnathan explained about the crazy groupie stalkers. I'm embarrassed I over-reacted, so could we just keep this between us?' Sioux apologized earnestly.

Mike smiled and placed a massive hand on her shoulder and leaned down. 'I'm cool Sioux, but you gotta calm down. It's gonna be a circus around here until we cast-off. So chill okay?

She grinned, up at him. 'Maybe I outta cut down on the caffeine?'

Mike threw his head back and laughed. 'That would be a good start!'

'Do you know if anyone is using the truck? I got some things to pick up in town.'

Mike dug keys out of his pocket. 'Here ya go.'

'Thanks! If anyone asks, I'll be back in an hour or two. See ya.' And she quickly made her way to the dock.

As she strolled around Dutch Harbor ostensibly running errands, she kept an eye out for the tail she knew was following her. As she exited a shop, she finally spotted him across the street at a window of a store. He was wearing the same hoodie and cap that blurred his features, bulky jacket, and baggy pants. He immediately melted back into the store. 'Got you!' she thought. Now that she had a better idea of the layout of Dutch, she executed a beautiful double back and crept up behind him. A package hid her knife as she poked it in his lower back and snarled.

'Not a move or I'll cut out a kidney.' Now, just keep walking real natural like right into that alley over there. Now stop!'

She wasn't too worried about him being armed, Louis-Philippe believed guns were common and inelegant, and the teams he trained abided by his philosophy.

As he turned, he swept back the hoodie and grinned. 'Hey Sam, what up?'

Sioux hissed. 'What the chicken fried fuck are _you_ doing here?'

* * *

><p><em>From Green Day - Know Your Enemy<em>

_Do you know the enemy?_  
><em>Do you know your enemy?<em>  
><em>Well, gotta know the enemy,<em>

_Do you know the enemy?_  
><em>Do you know your enemy?<em>  
><em>Well, gotta know the enemy,<em>

_Do you know the enemy?_  
><em>Do you know your enemy?<em>  
><em>Well, gotta know the enemy, <em>


	24. Chapter 24

_The time of reckoning and truth has come. _

* * *

><p>'Chill out Sam.' He said.<p>

'I was watching the camera rigging on that white boot and saw you cross to the black boat with some big-ass dude. Same dude that was playing grab ass with you in the wheelhouse.'

Sioux was getting real irritated with people telling her to chill out, and was not playing with him. 'I said what are you doing here Claudio?'

She roughly backed him into a wall. From the street it looked like they might have been lovers, except for the knife she had pressed against his heart. Claudio was one of lower level drones of the operation. He was a Portuguese/Italian wharf-rat about 30 years old, that Louis-Philippe plucked up about two years ago. Not the sharpest knife in the block, but he took orders well. Sioux had used him on two missions, and while not overly impressed, he had done the tasks she ordered, and had never questioned her authority.

Claudio didn't like the look in her eyes and quickly blurted out.

'Louis-Philippe told me to get my ass up from Kodiak to Dutch to see if you were still around, that's all.' Sioux didn't like this development one bit.

'And then what were your orders?'

'To report back if you were still here or not. That's all Sam, I swear!'

Claudio knew she was more than capable of, if not killing him, then of hurting him real bad.

Sioux's eyes got narrow and strange, she was using every ounce of her 'eye reading' to detect if the next words that came out of his mouth was truth or lie.

'And have you reported yet?'

'No! '

Sioux pressed the knife harder.

'No! I swear on grandmother's soul, I wanted to wait until I had more information about what you were up to. Believe me Sam, I'm telling the truth! He pleaded.

'Who else is here! Don't lie to me.' She demanded and pressed sharp knife tip harder drawing a single drop of blood.

Tears were running down Claudio's face.

'No one, Sam . Just me. He thought and corrected. 'That I know of.'

She liked that detail. That was truth. And he was telling the truth about not having reported her presence in Dutch.

'Where are you staying? She asked casually.

He told her and she said. _**'**_Okay if you want to come out of this with both ears and your cock intact, you and me are going to your room to talk. Don't think about fuckin' with me Claudio. . . ¡Simón! Pendejo?

'¡Simón! Sam,' He gravely replied.

Sioux hooked her arm in his, with the knife tucked into his side. 'Okay, lets go!'

Sioux was understandably busy with Claudio so she missed the truck that pulled away from the other end of the alley as she and Claudio exited. The truck did a leisurely turn, waited, and proceeded to follow Sioux and Claudio to his motel.

It took her about a half hour for her to explain to Claudio he was going to stay at the motel bound and gagged until she returned later in the evening to take him to a safe place. That no harm would come to him, if he did everything she told him to do. She would un-gag him so he could make his expected call to Louis-Philippe reporting she was nowhere to be found in Dutch, and in a day or two he would on his way $5,000 richer for his trouble. He agreed. She described in excruciating detail the slow and painful torture that would await him if he double-crossed her at any juncture.

She was exiting the seedy lobby of the motel when a low voice stopped her.

'Was it a quickie? Did you cut the floorshow short? No Led Zeppelin?'

Sioux whirled around and stared into Johnathan's deadly eyes.

She was so shocked she sputtered.' You think I was fuckin' that fool?'

His voice was cold steel.

'What else am I supposed to think when I see the woman. . .the woman I love. . . ?

In that moment Sioux experienced an epiphany. This wasn't about him or the situation. . .it was about her. She was so tired of her own bullshit she couldn't stand herself a minute longer. If he was the man of her destiny. If there was to be any true intimacy between them, then it couldn't be built on a lie. The charade of her life had to end. Here and now. Her own personal Armageddon awaited, and she gathered every fiber of her strength for the final battle.

She turned back to the hallway that lead to the room she just left.

'Come with me' she said evenly.

Johnathan was outraged. 'You can't expect me to go into that room, are you demented?'

Still walking, she again said evenly, 'Come with me.'

Johnathan was so heated he was afraid somebody was gonna die in that room, but he followed her anyway. Before Sioux opened the room with the key she had taken off Claudio, she stopped, and told him,

'He only knows me as Sam.'

Then she opened the door and grandly swept her arm out in welcome.

'Right this way, my love.'

Johnathan barged in and stopped short in astonishment. Claudio was just as astonished as he sat propped up in the unmade bed expertly bound, and securely gagged.

Sioux spoke crisply. 'Johnathan meet Claudio, Claudio meet Johnathan. There, introductions have been made. Later, Claudio, don't forget our deal. Johnathan, let's go.'

And she quickly marched out of the room, down the hallway, heading for the lobby door.

Johnathan finally found his legs and took off after her. He caught up with her in the street, grabbed her arm and swung her around. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think straight, he wanted to take her right here in the road, to reclaim possession of her. He grabbed her and fiercely crushed his mouth onto hers.

Sioux furiously pushed him away. 'What? Trying to see if my mouth tastes of another man's cock?'

Johnathna reeled as she had hit him in the head with a bat. 'No. . .never. . .I was crazy to even think. . .Sioux what are you doing?

Sioux knew she had delivered a low blow and was sorry.

'Please, can we go somewhere and talk? I have a lot to tell you.'

Sioux 

She insisted on driving, she would drive to her Armageddon, not be taken. She followed his directions, and drove them to Summer Bay. They got out and walked along the shoreline, the sounds of the town faded and all that could be heard was the pounding of the sea. It was beautiful, curving back from the open sea, both rugged and tranquil at the same moment. She centered and steeled herself for the final battle.

'I told you a little of my life the night we met. I've been terrified to tell you the rest.'

She looked him the eye and confessed. 'Because I knew I couldn't stand to see the what I feared most when I told you.'

Johnathan started to speak but she stopped him.

'Please don't say a word until I finish. If you stop me, I might never summon up the courage to go here again.'

He nodded and took her hand as they walked. She stopped at a breathtaking vista view of the Bay and the Bering Sea in the distance. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

As she spoke she felt his body tense, relax, his breath catch, release, his heart quicken and calm. She savored each and every reaction of his body, and recorded them in her memory, if they were to be the last she would ever feel.

There were a few points she made sure he understood completely. She hadn't made her final decision to scam the Wizard before meeting Colburn, she always spent sometime on a boat before deciding to go forward with a mission. She never for a moment thought of running a play on his boat, before or after they meet, nor any other boat in the fleet. She had never taken a life. She loved him true, and would respect whatever decision he made about her. Whatever happened-whether he sent her away or not, she was done and would never run or participate in another mission, ever.

She told her truth simply, unemotionally, without tears or pleading. Either he loved her, or he couldn't. She had surrendered to that truth as well. In surrendering, she gave them both up to the higher powers of her peoples, the Great Spirit and the Lord Jesus. She felt at peace knowing whichever path her truth opened, she would travel it and survive.

Johnathan 

As she stood in his arms and he listened to her, his emotions ebbed and flowed as his heart raced, as he exhaled long breaths he hadn't been aware he had been holding, and thought hard. When she finished, he continued to hold her for a as long as it took him to gather himself before he spoke. He wanted her to understand him, just as well as he hoped he had understood her.

Finally he spoke.

'I told you before; I am not a judgmental man. Yes, what you told me disturbs me as a boat owner, but that is only a part of who I am. I am a flawed man Sioux, I've been in jail, came close to prison for almost taking a man's life. I've been blessed to have had the opportunity to chose to live my life in as much truth as I could. I think I understand how you came to live yours in deception.'

He stopped, turned her, took her by the shoulders and stared deep into her eyes,

'I also know I don't want to live without you. I accept all of you, the cons, whadda call them? missions, and all. You told me your truth, this is mine. I want. . .no. . . I need you with me. I love you. I am now your partner. Never lie to me Sioux. I can take anything when it comes to you, but I honestly don't know if I can take that. You have to be honest with me about this Louis-Philippe dude and whatever you need to do to get away from him. It's you and me baby against the world now. You and me. That is _my _truth.'

Sioux sagged with relief, her eyes shining .

'I swear to you, my love, my life, there will be no lies between us again.'

Johnathan took a deep breath as he had to speak another truth.

'There is one thing I will never do, not even for you.'

''Tell me.' She whispered.

He exhaled. 'I can't lie to Andy, not even for you.'

She knew this was truth. . . his as well as hers.

'Neither can I. I will tell him.'

Johnathan was firm. 'No. We'll tell him together. We're partners now, you and me, and we'll go through this together.'

Sioux was again truthful. 'Now that I've come clean, I can't look him in the eye with this lie between us.'

Johnathan held her closer. 'You won't have to. We'll tell him as soon as we get back to the boat. Okay?'

She relaxed into his dominion. 'Yes, my love. . .thank you. . .'

Johnathan didn't want her thanks, he just wanted to crush his mouth on hers and drink her in. . .and he did.

On the ride back they sat in a sacred silence, as he drove she stroked his thigh, and thanked both her Higher Powers for blessing her with their grace for granting her victory this day.

Finally Johnathan looked over at her and spoke.

'Ah Sioux, what're we gonna do about the dirt bag at the motel?'

* * *

><p><em>By now you may have come to determine my taste is music is, shall we say eclectic. The music that I played while writing Johnathan and Sioux's truth bonding was from '<em>_Friends for Life' __a 1997 album by Spanish opera singer __Montserrat Caballé__ with various artists. If you can find a copy of the CD or dig around the internet for a website to listen do. . .she is amazing. . . especially in this duet with Gino Vanelli. _

_**Put Your weight On My Shoulders **_

_Put the weight on my shoulders  
>Take the load off of your mind<br>Cause the headwinds that blow  
>Will fade away in time<br>Put the weight_

_Rest yourself on my waters_  
><em>Take the lifeline from me<em>  
><em>Rise above what has passed<em>  
><em>And let yourself be free<em>

_I only know what love must do_  
><em>Through laiden times I'll follow you<em>  
><em>And when your down I'll break the fall<em>  
><em>Loose the weight on my shoulders<em>  
><em>It ain't no weight at all<em>

_I only know what love must bear_  
><em>Through laiden times I will be there<em>  
><em>And when your down I'll break the fall<em>  
><em>Loose the weight on my shoulders<em>  
><em>It ain't no weight at all<em>

_Put the weight on my shoulders_  
><em>See you star how it shines<em>  
><em>Cause they're so many dreams<em>  
><em>Yes, to find<em>

_Put the weight on my shoulders (3x)_  
><em>On my shoulders<em>  
><em>Put the weight on my shoulders<em>


	25. Chapter 25

_This chapter I wrote to my Angelou, Daisy Chapman, Jeff Buckley, and k. d. Lang, song list of 'Hallelujah' on my iPod and it just slayed me. There will be a short epilogue, and then this saga will end. If you want the sequel 'The Girl Who Made It Back' let me know in your reviews. It has been an amazing trip. Thanks sooo much for your reviews on my very first atempt at fiction, fan or otherwise. Heartfelt Thanks and Peace Out!_

* * *

><p><span>Johnathan<span>

On the drive back, they discussed the 'dirt-bag' Claudio situation and came up with a plan to keep him feed, watered, and motivated to compliance. Sioux asked Johnathan to drop her off at a place in Dutch where she could work on some documents they would need for their meeting with Andy. Johnathan convinced her it was best for him to talk with Andy first, and then have her join them afterwards.

'Andy's a straight arrow' He explained. 'You and me, we's kinda bent. I need to be the one to break the news to him.'

They decided it would be tonight after the crew left for town. Johnathan knew Andy had a long, tightly wound fuse he kept in steely check, however when he lost it, as Johnathan feared, it could go waaay past ugly.

It was just the three of them on the boat that evening. Sioux was in her stateroom putting the final touches on the documents she had created in Dutch. Andy and Johnathan were in their stateroom. Andy lounged on his bed and Johnathan sat on his, facing his brother.

'Okay, you wanted to talk, so spill it.' Andy yawned. 'Something is up. You and Sioux have been acting really strange and she can barely look at me.'

Johnathan took a deep breath and began,

'It's about me and Sioux.'

Andy cocked an eyebrow.

'We're gonna go for the long haul. I love her, she loves me and. . .'

Andy yawned again. 'That's great, couldn't happier for the two of you. Just try not to fuck it up O.K.?'

Johnathan gave him a level look.

'The thing is Andy it's not that simple. Did you think I'd fall in love with an ordinary woman? She's got baggage, huge pots of baggage bro, enough to sink a boat or a mere man. She told me the whole story today. It was hard to hear, but she laid it all out on the line. Said if I wanted to stick with her there could no lies between us. And I have decided to love her anyway. But I can't ask you to do the same. I'm gonna have to walk away.'

Andy was puzzled. 'Walk away from what?

'I'm gonna have to walk away from the boat, the business, the show, even you for a while, everything. She's in a mess, a big one, and I just feel like I have to be with her to untangle it. She don't know about any of my walkin' away, but that's what I'm gonna do.'

Andy sat up and gave him an unblinking stare. 'What the fuck are you talking about?'

'Let me get it all out before you say anything, alright?'

Andy nodded.

Andy listened expressionlessly and Johnathan recounted Sioux's story.

'. . .and that's the whole deal. '

Andy just stared at him for what seemed like ages.

'Andy?'

Andy spoke softly and slow. 'So you're telling me she is a professional con artist who has perpetuated maritime insurance fraud for years.' Johnathan nodded.

'That she came here to scope out the Wizard for fraud, but changed her mind after running into us.'

Johnathan nodded.

'That she is real sorry and swears she'll never do it again, and you feel you need to help her get untangled from this international 'crime cartel'.

Johnathan nodded again. This was going better than he thought it would.

'That you are going to walk away from everything we have worked our asses off for 30 years to help her do this.' Johnathan didn't nod, he held his breath.

And then Andy exploded.

He went berserk in the tight confines of the stateroom screaming. Swore at him, called Sioux every name he could think of, he was gonna throw them both off the boat, threatened _he_ was gonna leave the boat and walk away, said he never wanted to see either of them again in his life. Their lives were ruined, he threatened to call the Feds - no he was gonna call Interpol on her ass before the authorities showed up, seized the boot, their bank accounts, everything because their dumb asses would look like her accomplices. He threw the mattresses off both beds, threw everything that wasn't nailed down around the room, and then he started on stuff that _was_ nailed down.

With blood in his eyes, Andy sprang on Johnathan, knocked him against a wall his hands choking the life out of him. Johnathan did nothing to defend himself, just closed his eyes and waited for death. Finally, just as Johnathan was beginning to lose consciousness, Andy dropped him. Johnathan fell to the floor, gasped for breath, choked and struggled to gulp air back into his lungs. Andy fell to his knees, bent over, rocked and swore. Slowly he rose, and like a dead man running, lurched out the room muttering.

'I'm going to kill her.'

Johnathan struggled to his feet, fell, got back up and staggered after him, he couldn't make his voice work, and he couldn't warn Sioux.

Sioux 

She had heard and felt the reverberations from hideous scene from the stairs. Slowly she rose and sat at the center of the banquet with four stacks of paper in front of her. Her face was stone. Andy burst in, saw her, swayed, and with a ragged voice gasped.

'You killed us. How could you kill us?' Johnathan had made it to Andy in time to hear Sioux say. . .

'I haven't killed you. I'm going to kill me.' She said evenly. 'Please sit down.'

Andy slumped into the banquet; Johnathan slumped in across from him. Both stared at Sioux.

She began. 'As you both now know I am skilled at arranging my own death. Done it successfully at least five times, and I will NOT allow. . .' And she stared fiercely at Johnathan. 'ANYONE to sacrifice themselves or your bond to 'save' me. I can and will save myself.'

She reached for the first stack of papers.

'This is a full confession of my criminal activities over the past 15 years.'

She handed the stack to Andy.

'Do with it what you will.'

She reached for the second stack and handed it to Andy.

'This is a full report on Louis-Philippe's operation, teams, past and future targets, etc. Do with it what you will.'

She reached for the third stack and again handed it to Andy.

'This is my last will and testament. I bring to your attention to the date it was notarized.'

Andy scanned the cover page and mumbled.

'2001? Ten years ago?'

'Now I bring you to the purple tab. Highlighted are the names of the co-executors of my estate and the portion of my estate that will go to them.'

Andy flipped to the directed page.

He looked up at her in shock. 'Us?'

Johnathan started. 'What?'

He got up and squeezed into the booth next to Andy to look at the document. There it was in legal black and white. Johnathan Hillstrand and Andrew Hillstrand. The amount bequeathed to them was staggering. They looked at Sioux in shock. She continued.

'I now bring you to the orange tab. There is a list of the contributions my foundation makes yearly that you will be responsible to continue in my name.'

Andy and Johnathan read the list. Sioux's foundations were very generous patrons of the Aleutian Harvester Memorial Fund in the memory of her father, a scholarship to assist young women attend everything from seamen to captain's school. As well as the Ronald McDonald House and Make A Wish Foundation.

The final stack was two copies of the same document, she handed one to each.

'This last document details where I will be over the next month, my activities, and emergency contact information as I bring my life to an end. The question is will I have a life to return to with the two of you?' She looked at them both levelly.

'Johnathan, if Andy cannot accept me, or forgive me, I will not return.'

Her eyes finally began to well.

'Mine will not be the hand of ruin that destroys the two of you. Johnathan, you will always and forever be the love of my life, but I will not have the annihilation of the two of you on my conscience. If it was, I would surely die. . . for real.'

without another word, she slide out of the out of the banquet, entered her stateroom and gently closed the door.

Johnathan and Andy just sat. Finally Johnathan shook his head, sighed, and got to his feet.

'Look at me Andy.' Andy raised his head.

'You. Not me. You. She just handed you control over her life and mine. Her freedom, our future, everything is in your hands, not mine, not hers. Yours.' He headed up to the wheelhouse a resigned man.

Andy looked down at the sheaf of papers before him and wished he could run away, far, far, away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Hallelujah' - <strong>**Leonard Cohen**_

_I've heard there was a secret chord_  
><em>That David played, and it pleased the Lord<em>  
><em>But you don't really care for music, do you?<em>  
><em>It goes like this<em>  
><em>The fourth, the fifth<em>  
><em>The minor fall, the major lift<em>  
><em>The baffled king composing Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
><em>You saw her bathing on the roof<em>  
><em>Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you<em>  
><em>She tied you to her kitchen chair<em>  
><em>She broke your throne, and she cut your hair<em>  
><em>And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_Baby I have been here before_  
><em>I know this room, I've walked this floor<em>  
><em>I used to live alone before I knew you.<em>  
><em>I've seen your flag on the marble arch<em>  
><em>Our love is not a victory march<em>  
><em>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_There was a time when you let me know_  
><em>What's really going on below<em>  
><em>But now you never show it to me, do you?<em>  
><em>And remember when I moved in you<em>  
><em>The holy dove was moving too<em>  
><em>And every breath we drew was Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_Maybe there's a God above_  
><em>But all I've ever learned from love<em>  
><em>Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you<em>  
><em>It's not a cry you can hear at night<em>  
><em>It's not somebody who has seen the light<em>  
><em>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_You say I took the name in vain_  
><em>I don't even know the name<em>  
><em>But if I did, well really, what's it to you?<em>  
><em>There's a blaze of light in every word<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter which you heard<em>  
><em>The holy or the broken Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_I did my best, it wasn't much_  
><em>I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch<em>  
><em>I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you<em>  
><em>And even though it all went wrong<em>  
><em>I'll stand before the Lord of Song<em>  
><em>With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue

Sioux sat in the small plane leaving Dutch Harbor for her connecting flight to Anchorage. Claudio sat in the row in front of her eager for his money she promised she would give him in cash when they landed, and she put him on his flight back to Kodiak.

She had left the boat that night, and found herself when she had been when she left the Wizard that first night in Dutch, looking for a place to stay.

She went to Claudio's motel room, put him on the floor, and took the bed. She left him bound and gagged, becase she didn't want to deal with his dumb ass. In the morning she released him, and told him they were getting on a plane out of Dutch, and when she put on his flight back to Kodiak, he would get his $5,000.

At the airport she was surprised to see Mike Fourtner. He looked puzzled and sad.

'Johnathan and Andy told me to give you this.'

And held out an envelope and a small box wrapped in twine.

'They said to tell you to open the envelope first and then the box. They were real insistent I tell you the order, and that you can't open either until you're in the air, O.K.?'

Sioux smiled at him and took his offerings.

'Thank you Mike.'

Mike looked even more uncomfortable, then seemed to make up his mind, and enveloped her in a long, strong, warm hug.

'Gonna miss you Sioux. I hope I see you again real soon.' And left.

As the plane gained air she looked at envelope and the small box in her lap. With a sigh, she opened the envelope. It contained her confession, Louis-Philppe's operation breakdown, and her will.

The note from Andy on her confession read,

_Burn this. I never read it._

_A_

The tears she had refused to shed blurred her vision as they welled and fell. She roughly wiped them away and continued. Next she read Andy's the note on Louis Philippe's operation.

_Burn this. Didn't read it either. _

_Your chain to break. _

_A_

She smiled ruefully and her tears fell anew. He had put the accountability right where it belonged. . .on her.

She then turned to Andy's note on her will.

_Change it. We will __**not**__ agree to a dime._

_Leave it all to your foundation._

_A_

We. Neither one would accept a dime of the her bequeath. It pained , but she understood. It was so who and what both men were.

As the small plane bucked and rolled, she stared out the tiny window and absorbed Andy's messages. In every case he was sound and right.

Next she addressed the small box. It looked like it had originally contained a engine part. She slowly untied the simple twine and lifted the top. There was a note on top of newspaper.

_When we see you_

_We want these back! _

_Blue Fox _& **Little Bear**

With trembling hands she lifted the newspaper. . .two little wood figures. . a Bear and a Fox.

**The End**


End file.
